Danganronpa: Carnage Rules
by Andrew78591
Summary: After being told that he and fourteen others students were trapped in a school unless they commit murder, Makoto Naegi couldn't think things could get worse. Unfortunately, that would be the case, as he would be given the Carnage symbiote. Can the luckster withstand the murderous symbiote or succumb to the chaotic insanity?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Andrew78591, here something to all of you. This idea was requested by Spanish guest wanted a story with Makoto having the Carnage symbiote and become an anti hero. Though I change it to make Carnage a villianous monster like in the comics because that's what he's supposed to be and why people love him so much. That and I've already seen a couple fanfics make Carnage a hero already. Let Carnage be Carnage. Anyway, before we start, I want to apologize for not posting anything for a while. This fanfic was meant to be a one shot but it ended up being longer than I thought it would be. So I'm splitting this up into chapters to least give you guys some content. Don't worry, I'm almost done with this story and I'll continue with my other fanfics. So bear with me please. Also, a big shout out to Bigbook29 for really helping me write this and getting Carnage's character right.**

**So with all that out of the way, let's get this chapter started.**

**Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd begin.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Classroom_**

We see a very normal but strange classroom. It had the typical things a classroom needed, such as desks, chairs, a chalkboard, and a bigger desk for the teacher. Typical stuff. But the strangest part about the classroom is how the windows were bolted up with metal sheets and that the room was completely empty. Well, almost empty, as there was one person in the classroom as he laid on the desk, unconscious. The boy was about the age of a teen as he had light brown spiky hair with an ahoge on top of his head along with light hazel eyes. He wore a zipped up dull green hoodie with a red stripe along the zipper, an open black jacket with gold buttons over the hoodie, black jeans, and red sneakers with white toes. This teen boy is the Ultimate Lucky Student, Makoto Naegi.

After about a couple seconds, Naegi eyes slowly opened, waking up from his slumber. As he was fully awake, Makoto saw where he was. He was confused by all this as he wondered why he was in a classroom. The last thing Makoto remembered was him entering into Hope's Peak Academy until he lost consciousness. He didn't know what was happening but Naegi knew that he had to figure out what was going on.

"What's going on? Why am I in a classroom?" he said to himself as he examined his surroundings. Naegi even tried to pull the metal sheet off the window, but obviously, it wouldn't budge. After a little more investigating, Makoto found a piece of paper on the desk. He opened it to read what it said. The paper talked about congratulating him on getting into Hope's Peak Academy. And if that wasn't strange enough, it was crudely drawn in crayon.

"What is this?" he questioned. But what caught his attention was that the last sentence in the paper said to meet at the gymnasium at 8:00 a.m. He looked at the clock to see that it was 7:50 a.m. Seeing that, Naegi decided to leave the classroom and head to the opening ceremony.

* * *

**_Hallway_**

Once he entered into the hallways, Makoto walked around as he tried to look for the gymnasium. _"I wonder why I was in that classroom? I definitely remember entering into the school building for the opening ceremony. So what happened?"_ the luckster thought to himself.

**_"You'll find out soon."_**

Makoto was spooked and immediately looked around his surroundings to see where that voice came from. However, there was no one around him. He was all by himself. "What was that? Was someone near me or was I just hearing things?" he thought to himself in confusion. After a couple of seconds of thinking, Naegi decided to let it go and continued to find his way towards the gymnasium.

* * *

**_Gymnasium_**

After about two minutes, Makoto Naegi had finally arrived at the gymnasium where the opening ceremony was going to take place. Once there, he saw fourteen other students as they were waiting for the ceremony to start. Since Naegi got their attention, he introduced himself to everyone there as he listens to their introductions.

The students there are the Ultimate Fortune Teller, Yasuhiro Hagakure; Ultimate Fanfic Creator, Hifumi Yamada; Ultimate Hall Monitor, Kiyotaka Ishimaru; Ultimate Fashionista, Junko Enoshima; Ultimate Programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki; Ultimate Gambler, Celestia Ludenberg; Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Mondo Owada; Ultimate Baseball Star, Leon Kuwata; Ultimate Swimmer, Aoi Asahina; Ultimate Martial Artist, Sakura Oogami; Ultimate Writing Prodigy, Toko Fukawa; Ultimate Affluent Progeny, Byakuya Togami; and the Ultimate ???, Kyoko Kirigiri.

After learning a bit about his new classmates, Makoto found them to be a rather odd bunch. But, they were friendly enough to get along with. Well, most of them since Byakuya, Toko, and Kyoko seemed to want to keep their distance from everyone.

**_"Wow, some of these guys are just rude. Especially the Four Eyes Know It All and Ms. Quiet over there."_**

Makoto became spooked again as he looked around to see who had spoken out. "Was someone talking to me?" he asks, thinking that maybe it was one of the other students.

"Uh, no. I'm pretty sure no one was calling you or anything," Aoi answered.

"Yeah, she's right. You must be hearing things or something," Leon added in.

Hearing that, Makoto gave a little laugh, with his hand rubbing the back of his had as he said, "Yeah, you're probably right. My bad."

Makoto was starting to get a little skeptical about this voice he was hearing. But he decided not to think about it too much. He was already in a weird situation as is, so the luckster would deal with that later. It seemed that Naegi had met with everyone. That is until...

"Excuse me, but have we met before?"

Makoto turned in surprised by the new person that wanted to speak to him. It was a girl that had long, dark blue hair, with several clips holding her hair in place, and dark blue eyes. She wore a school uniform is a traditional seifuku-style Japanese school uniform that had a long-sleeved white shirt with a blue sailor collar and a pink ribbon bow tie with tails, a blue tartan skirt, black thigh-high socks and brown, buckled shoes. Naegi took a good look at the girl before he was able to recognize her.

"Maizono? Sayaka Maizono?"

The blue haired girl giggles in joy as Makoto had recognized her. "Oh wow, Naegi. It really is you. I'm so glad."

"Wait, you remember me?" he asked, completely surprised.

"Of course. We did attend the same middle school together. I could never forget someone like you," she happily said.

"W-Wow... I didn't think you would exactly remember me," Naegi replied.

"What made you think that?" Maizono curiously asked.

"W-Well, you were always so popular back then with everyone that I didn't think you remember a normal guy like me," he admitted.

"Oh no, I made it sound like I was a complete snob. I'm so sorry," she said in shock as she covered her face and began to sob. Seeing this caused Naegi to panic as he tried to calm her down. "W-Wait, I-I didn't mean it like-"

But then, Maizono stopped crying as she removed her hands from her face, revealing a playful smile. "I'm just teasing," she playfully said.

Makoto was surprised by Sayaka's joke but then decided to play along with it. "Well then, I take back what I said," he said, acting upset. Maizono giggled back as she enjoyed their talk which made Naegi smile back. He was glad to meet someone he knew in the past. Especially someone he had a crush on.

**_"Ahhh, she is a pretty little thing, ain't she?"_**

Makoto, again, was spooked by this mysterious voice and began to look around to see who had just spoken. The more he listened to it, the stranger it felt, like the voice itself wasn't human. And that scared him.

"Hey Naegi, are you okay?" Makoto turned his attention back to Maizono as she had a look of concern on her.

"Oh, it was nothing. I was just hearing things," he quickly explained, calming the pop star down.

"You sure?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Despite what he said, Makoto felt a little uneasy as that was the third time he had heard that voice talk to him. The luckster didn't know who the voice belongs to and that was what terrified him. He thought that it was one of the people he would be classmates with, but that didn't feel right. The voice he heard was too raspy and harsh to belong to anyone. That and the voice talked like it was a wild animal that was hungry for something. But what it wanted to eat was a complete mystery to him. However, Makoto felt that it was his imagination playing tricks on him. Even if this wasn't the case, he felt that he could deal with this problem on his own without having to worry about anyone. So for now, Naegi decided to keep this to himself.

"If you two are done flirting, we have other matters to deal with." Naegi and Maizono paid their attention to Byakuya as he had spoken.

"What do you mean?" the luckster asked.

"I mean our predicament we're in. Why we were summoned here?" Byakuya said.

"Yeah, I feel completely trapped right now!" Toko yelled in worry and panic.

"Yea, it's one thing to summon us all here after being unconscious, but to take away our phones? That's, like, completely barbaric," Junko complained in her fashionista tone.

This caused everyone to check their pockets to get their phones. But they were completely empty. It seemed that the Fashionista was right. They no longer had their respective phones. This made everyone worried about the situation at hand. Why would they be confiscated like this? Even weirder, they hadn't seen anyone else, other than themselves, in the school. I didn't know what was going on but they felt that the opening ceremony would explain this.

Once the time reached 8:00 a.m., the speakers let out a terrible shrieking sound from the speakers, making everyone cover their ears.

"Testing, testing, one, two, three. Alright, everything seems in check."

The moment the entire class of 78 heard that cartoonish voice, everything began to become even more strange. Everyone stared at the stage and as they waited for this stranger to appear. At that moment, he popped out of nowhere and sat on top of the stage's podium. What the entire class was seeing is something none of them expected to witness. They saw a teddy bear with an appearance of having its right side white with a cute and innocent look, while his left side was black, having a very sinister look. Much to say, everyone was completely shocked by what they were seeing.

"I-Is that a t-teddy bear," Chihiro spoke out.

"I'm not a teddy bear. I'm Monokuma," the bear named Monokuma said.

"Ahhhhhhh! It's a living teddy bear! It's like one my nightmares come to life!" Hifumi screamed in fear.

"Again, I'm not a teddy bear. I'm Monokuma," Monokuma spoke once more, correcting the fanfic creator.

**_"Oh my Knull, it's the missing Care Bear, Yin-Yang Bear!"_**

The voice came so suddenly that Makoto literally jumped in surprise, and begins to look around himself again. The stress of what is happening was beginning to get to him. "Who keeps talking to me?!" He spoke out loud, which got some attention from a few students. He was lucky that they all turned their attention back to the bear.

"A-Are you some kind of remote control robot?" Chihiro asked.

"Hell no, I'm a one of a kind. I'm so advanced that even NASA wouldn't be able to wrap their heads around how I worked," the bear answered.

"Ahhhhhhh! The bear can actually talk!" Hifumi yelled once more.

"You just realized that now?" Leon said in disbelief.

"Can you all stop asking such idiotic questions?! We have more important issues to deal with," Togami angrily said, shutting up Yamada. "What is going on here? We expect you to explain to us everything!"

"Geez, hold your horses. That's why I'm here for. So let's begin our opening ceremony of Hope's Peak Academy," Monokuma said.

With that, Monokuma began the opening ceremony as he congratulates everyone on making it into Hope's Peak Academy and how they would have a great semester together. However, the moment the bear said that they are to remain in the school building for the rest of their lives and have no contact with the outside world, was very unsettling. Even worse by the fact that Monokuma wouldn't tell them what was happening outside. This obviously made the students upset and scared as they demand to be let out of the school. Hearing this, Monokuma said that there was a way for them to leave the school and graduate from Hope's Peak Academy.

"Wait really?! Then what do we have to do?" Asahina asked.

"Yes, enlighten us," Togami demanded as he glared at the bear.

"Upupupupu. Well, the only way to escape..." Monokuma then gave a wider sadistic grin as he stared at the students as it's left red eye glowed brightly. "Is to murder someone and get away with it, scot-free, without getting caught."

Those very words made everyone speechless, trying to process what they just heard. Once they did, their faces changed to that of disbelief, horror, disgust, and complete and utter shock.

"D-Did you say... murder?" Naegi asked with a stutter, still in shock.

**_"No, he said turtle... you fucking idiot."_**

"That's right, Naegi," Monokuma answered as he hopped off the podium and lands in front of the students. "Pummel, shiv, bludgeoning, mutilate, emulate, curse, strangle, drown, burn, asphyxiate, hang, I don't care how it's done! As long as one of you kills somebody and get away with it, that person will be allowed to walk out of this academy and carry on with their lives!"

The students were shocked and terrified by what the teddy bear had just said. The idea that they had to kill someone and not get caught just so that one of them can leave the school was unsettling. There was no way that anyone would ever do something like that. In fact, Makoto thought this was a sick joke. However, some part of him felt that the bear was telling the truth. Whatever the case, Naegi now knew that he was in a very dangerous situation.

**_"Hahaha, now this is getting interesting."_**

Makoto was spooked again by the voice, but this time, he was prepared for it and managed not to make a scene.

"W-What do you mean by that?" He asked as he tries to subtlety look around to see who spoke. Keeping his voice low so the other students couldn't hear.

**_"Oh, you're finally speaking to me. About fucking time."_** the voice said in a rude manner. **_"Anyway, to answer your question, I mean the fact that the killing game is going to start is pretty exciting. I'm already thinking of who's going to die first. And how they're going to die. Doesn't that make you curious?"_**

"W-Why would that make me curious?! I'm more worried about my life here. That bear said we had to kill someone just to leave. That means I could die as well."

**_"Oh, don't be a pussy about it. I'll make sure that won't happen. If anyone tries to kill you, I'll keep you in one piece… hehe… and then brutally murder them back. Yehahahahahaha!"_**

"What?! Why would you do that?!" Makoto nearly shouts, with him needing to hold a hand over his mouth. Whatever the voice was, only he was able to hear it; with it seeming able to hear him perfectly like they were next to each other.

**_"What?! It's self-defense! That means it's okay! And, if we happen to enjoy ourselves while killing someone, then that's just a little bonus. But it's still the same thing!"_**

"No its not!"

**_"Oh you are such a whiner, you know that. Forget it. Seems you're too much of a goodie two shoes from what I've seen of you. So, I'll have to fix that."_**

"What do you mean by that?"

**_"I'll explain it all later. For now... Boom~."_**

"Boom?"

**KABOOM!**

And like that, Makoto was taken out of his trance as he sees an explosion happen in the air. The smell of smoke and gunpowder filled the air as everyone looked up in shock and disarray.

"H-Holy crap dude. That could have blown my face clean off," Mondo stuttered in terror.

**_"Aw man, who makes a bomb that doesn't kill anyone, that was more of a loud smoke bomb. What a rib."_**

Choosing to ignore the voice, for now, Makoto focused his attention back at the site of where the explosion happened. Due to the voice distancing him for a moment, the luckster didn't know what had occurred. With only smoke and burned up debris to be seen, he couldn't figure out what had happened.

**_"If you're confused right now, the stupid teddy bear blew himself up when Corn Cob tried to attack him. So yeah, you're welcome."_**

"Well, that explains how the explosion occurred and what happened to the bear." he muttered to himself.

"Is it over? Is the teddy bear gone?" Chihiro spoke out.

"How many times must I correct you all?! I'm not a teddy bear! I'm Monokuma!"

Everyone turned around to face the stage and are surprised to see Monokuma on the podium, as cheerful as ever as if nothing had happened to him.

**_"I knew he wasn't going to die easily. He's a rejected build-a-bear after all, and those things are just made of evil."_**

"What the? How are you alive after what happened?!" Mondo demanded.

"Silly boy, you can't get rid of me that easily, upupu," Monokuma said, taunting the biker. But the bear changed his attitude to that of anger as he said, "But remember this clearly since I'm letting you off with a warning, do that again and next time I'll make sure that you're turn into a corpse. Same goes with the rest of you."

The warning was enough to send a chill down everyone's spine. They would make sure not to get on the bear's bad side unless they wanted to be killed. So after that, Monokuma finished up the opening ceremony by giving everyone some kind of phone-like devices that he calls E-Handbooks. He explained that these devices are very important and to make sure not to lose them as they would be very important in their school lives. With all the said, Monokuma finally left as he disappeared behind the podium. Once they were alone, everyone looked at each other with caution. After knowing that they had to kill someone to escape the school, the entire class kept their distance from each other as they didn't know who would break first and start the killing game. The tension became unsettling and no one dared to speak up first. They now knew that one wrong move and they would be killed. This was truly a school life filled with despair.

**_"Oh, shit is about to get insane here. Can't wait to see who dies first. Yehahahahaha…"_**

The laughter in Makoto's head reminded the luckster that he not only had to deal with this killing game but now had to figure out what to do with this sinister voice. He didn't know if this voice was real or if it was just his imagination. But he knew well that it wasn't going away anytime soon.

* * *

**_A couple of minutes later_**

After the whole situation finally calmed down, everyone decided to investigate the gym to find something that would lead them out of the school. Sakura tried to use her strength to destroy the iron plates on the windows but it proved to be futile as she couldn't make a single dent on the metal. Mondo and Leon couldn't find anything as well when they looked around the stage, specifically the podium.

"Goddamn it, after all that, we didn't find jackshit to help us out of this place," Mondo said in frustration.

"Same with us," Asuhina added in disappointment.

It was at this moment, Ishimaru stepped in and spoke out words of encouragement to his fellow students as he says, "Fellow classmates, do not lose hope! I'm sure that if we work together and search around the school, we'll find something that will help us in our time of need!"

"Yeah, I agree with him. Better to stay positive" Asahina agreed with joy.

"Indeed," Sakura added in.

"Well, before we do anything else, it would be best to look at the school's rules in our E-Handbooks," Kyoko pointed out.

"She's right. We'll need to know the rules Monokuma set up so we don't get killed," Makoto agreed.

Everyone agreed to this as they pulled out their E-Handbooks and they look thought the rules. Once all the rules were addressed, Mondo seemed to be upset about them.

"Argh, these rules are bullshit! Who the hell do they think they are trying to control me!" The biker yelled in anger.

"So you're not going to follow the rules? That's fine, it would be very interesting to see what would happen when said rules are broken," Celestia said, not helping with the intensity of emotions in the gym.

"Well, when you put it like that, I think it would be best for me to follow the rules. Besides, I got promises to keep so I don't plan on dying here," Mondo commented.

"S-So… you'll follow the rules then?" Chihiro asked.

"Yea, I guess so," Mondo replied.

"Um, I got a question. It regards with rule six," Sayaka said as everyone looked at the specific rule and read it more carefully.

**Rule 6: "If you kill somebody, you can't have anybody figure out that it was you."**

"What do you think it means?"

"Just follow the rules as they were given to us. Nothing more, nothing less," the Ultimate Heir said, wanting this pointless conversation to be over with.

"While I don't like the way he said it, I can agree that we should worry about that rule when we have too. For now, let's explore the school!" Aoi said in excitement.

"Yes, let us do just that," Taka said in agreement.

"In that case, I'll be going alone from here," Byakuya said, causing everyone to be surprised by his words.

"Wait, are you sure that's a good idea?" Sayaka questioned the heir.

"Of course it is. There's already a chance that one of you is plotting a murder at this moment. Would you want to be alone with a possible murderer?" Byakuya stated sharply to the idol.

"W-Wait… b-but-"

"Isn't that why all of you reacted the way you did when the ceremony was over, correct?" Togami questioned them, causing everyone to become silent in discomfort.

"Your silence proves my point. So I'll just take my leave and explore this school by myself," Togami said as he began to walk away. But before he could go any further, he was stopped by Mondo as the biker ran in front of him.

"Hold on! I'm not going to let you run off and do whatever the hell you want," yelled Mondo.

"Hmf, out of my way, plankton," Byakuya talked back.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" The biker asked, feeling offended.

"You are just one tiny plankton, in the endless sea. So insignificant you couldn't possibly have any influence on the world around you."

That statement alone changed Mondo's forehead to turn into the color red, with a vein popping out, as his eyes showed rage, and his teeth gritted in anger. Needless to say, Mondo was extremely angry.

"Oh, your paranoia is about to be right on! Cause I'm going to kick your ass!" The biker growled with pure rage.

Seeing as a fight was going to happen, Makoto felt that he needed to stop them.

**_"Don't do it, kid. You just got your ass kicked."_**

"Well, I have to try and prevent them from hurting each other," Naegi argued back

**_"Oh like your weak ass can do any-"_** But the voice noticed that Makoto was ignoring him as he ran towards Togami and Owada. **_"And you're still going to try, alright. What do I know, I'm just a voice in your head. Fucking idiot."_**

"Woah guys, calm down! We shouldn't fight among ourselves!"

"What you say? You trying to be some goody two shoes bitch and tell me what to do?!" Mondo roared back to the luckster, making him regret the choice he made.

"Wait, that's not what I-"

"FUCK YOU!!!"

And like that, Mondo socked Makoto right in his face, with enough force to launch him into the air and crash to the ground. Once on the ground, Naegi's mind began to fade as he fell unconscious. But not before hearing one word from the voice.

**_"Dumbass."_**

* * *

**_???_**

We see Naegi, laying down somewhere, still knocked out from Mondo's assault. Eventually, his body and face began to twitch as he was about to wake up. After a few more twitches and movement, Makoto finally opened his eyes. The luckster got up into a sitting position as he held his head due to the small pain he was feeling.

"Aw man, what happened?" he said to himself as he began to look at his surroundings. He was very much shocked at what he was seeing.

Makoto found himself inside some kind of room. Actually, he wouldn't even describe the location he as in a room. It felt more like a void that had no roof or walls. It felt like it was endless. Everything was red. From the bright red sky to the dark red floor. And the presence he felt here was isolation and dread.

"Where am I?" he said as he looked around.

**_"Good to see that you're finally awake. Well, not fully awake, but still."_**

Makoto was spooked by the voice suddenly talking to him. He looked around to see where the voice was coming from until something happened. The entire red sky began to morph right in front of him. The sky turned into a face. A face that resembled a monster that had white eyes with no pupils and a mouth with teeth sharper than any known blade as they formed into a sadistic smile. It was truly a terrifying sight to see. Enough to make the luckster scream in fright by the sight he was seeing.

**"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. Yehahahahaha!"**

"W-What are you?" Makoto asked with his voice shaking in fear.

**"Oh little old me, you should know by now who I am or did you forget that we talked before?"**

Makoto took a moment to rethink what the face meant until he remembered. "Y-You're the voice that's been talking to me back at the gym," he said in realization.

**"About time you remembered. I was honestly thinking you had short term memory loss or you were stupid since it sounded like you forgot about me. I like to think of myself as always leaving an everlasting impression."** The face said as it began to laugh.

Makoto was still a little freaked out from seeing this face in the sky. The look it had shown complete monstrous intent. The way it smiled and how its eyes were shaped told the luckster that this thing had nothing but evil intentions. After building up some courage, Naegi finally asked the creature a question.

"W-Who are you?"

**"Who am I?"** The face said as looked at Makoto with a wicked smile, **"Well, since I already know who you are, I might as well introduce myself."**

"Wait, you know me already?" Naegi questioned.

**"Well, it is easy for me since I can read your mind and crap."**

"Y-You read my mind?" the luckster asked in shock.

**"...so is this just a thing with you Japanese? You repeat the same thing I just told you?"** it spoke with one of its inhuman eyes shifted slightly as if it were raising a brow. Naegi was thankfully smart enough to not comment on it.

**"Anyway, to answer your question, it's an ability I have so I can learn all about my new host quickly and easily. You are interesting. Very funny too as your bad luck is always getting you into trouble. Especially like how you were almost killed by that robber on the bus. I had a good laugh."** The voice said as it giggled in delight.

"Hey, don't make fun of me like that! I was scared and I could have died right then and there!" Naegi yelled back.

**"Yeah, whatever, pussy. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. Let me introduce myself properly."**

**"I'm called a lot of names in the past like monster, animal, or the most used, 'Who are you?' But for my real and preferred name, you can call me… Carnage."**

"Carnage?" Makoto uttered in fright. "What kind of name is that?! And what are you?!"

**"Where to start...well, there was once a man named Cletus Kasedy."**

Once the voice began its story, the environment of the void began to change as Naegi was in some kind of prison. And in front of him was a cell that contained a prisoner. The prisoner had red curly hair and green eyes with a wicked smile on his face. He wore a white tank top undershirt with blue pants and brown shoes. The man's appearance alone was frightening for Makoto to see, but his giggling sent a chill down his spine. He could tell that this prisoner was a lunatic.

**"Cletus Kasady, a very famous serial killer back in New York City in America. He was convicted of killing eleven people when he was arrested. Though technically he actually killed more than that. The eleven people were just the ones that the police knew he was responsible for."**

"Oh dear god no," the luckster simply uttered is horror. The fact that this man was responsible for murdering eleven people was horrific enough to hear, but to hear that there were actually more people he killed made it even more terrifying.

**"If you think that's fucked up? Those eleven or more people weren't even the first he killed."**

As Carnage said that, the landscape changed to show Cletus Kasady as a young eight-year-old boy sitting in the living room sofa of his house, looking very upset. Makoto also noticed two police cars and an ambulance through the window and see the paramedics lifting someone, with a white sheet over them, into the vehicle.

"What happened here?" Makoto asked.

**"This was the day his grandma died due to a broken neck. He's just sitting there and letting his parents talk and allowing the police to do their work. Typical stuff a child would do in this type of situation."**

"Dear god, that's terrible. I can understand the pain of losing a grandparent," he said with sadness and sympathy. But that moment of mourning was interrupted by Carnage's laughter as if he had heard a funny joke.

**"Yehahahahaha, that's a good one kid! That's the best joke you ever said!"**

"What's so funny about that?!" Makoto demanded in an angry tone.

**"Don't feel sorry for him even for a second, because he's the one who killed her in the first place."**

Makoto eyes widen in complete disbelief. That fact that this boy, this eight-year-old boy, was responsible for the death of his family member felt unbelievable. He didn't want to believe that this child would think and act on killing his own grandma.

"W-What?" he uttered, almost sounding like a whisper.

**"Yup, Cletus here was getting tired of his grandma's rude behavior and smacks. So he decided to kill her just to shut her up. Though pushing her down the stairs wouldn't have been my first choice, but everyone starts somewhere. His grandma became the first person Kasady ever killed. But sure as hell, not the last, hehehehe."**

"T-That can't be true. L-Look at him! He looks upset over his grandmother's death! He had to have regretted doing this!" Makoto yelled back, hoping that what he said was true. But that wasn't the case.

**"Yeah, he's upset alright. But not because of that old hag of his. He's mad because he hasn't eaten anything yet and is forced to wait this out until then. I'd be cranky too if I haven't had anything to eat for five hours."**

Makoto stood there quietly as he process what he was told. The fact that Cletus never showed any hint of regret for killing his grandma, even to the point that he was more focused on a meal, was unbelievable. Diabolical even.

**"Now let's move on to see more of little Kasady's life. For our next part, let's see our little murderer killing the family pet."**

Makoto is taken back in disgust and horror as he was shown the young Cletus Kasady killing a dog. He was holding down the young yorkie as the boy used a power drill to pierce through the canine's head. Causing blood to squirt everywhere from the floor to Kasady's shirt. The boy would of continued his fun if it wasn't for the basement door opening to reveal the boy's mother.

"Celtus! Have you seen Fifi? What was all the howling about? Where-" she stopped talking for a moment when she saw the bloody mess her son had done. "OH, NOOOO!"

**"You know what's weird about this event? This created a weird domino effect. You see when Cletus killed Fifi for being an attention whore. His mom tried to kill him but the boy was saved by his father as he killed his wife. I knew this family had a few screws loose, but damn, they were crazy. It makes you wonder if that's why he ended up that way. Maybe it's genetic."**

Carnage said this as it showed Cletus about to be killed by his mother with a knife in her hand. However, he was saved as his father pushed his wife away from their child and proceed to kill her with a hammer. It was truly a bloody site to see when it came to a family matter.

**"Even funnier than that, little Cletus, despite being saved by his father, let his old man be executed. The moment Cletus told the court that his father killed his mother for no reason at all, his pops was sentenced to the electric chair."**

"Why would he do that?! His dad saved his life and that's how he repays him?!" Makoto yelled, questioning the whole ordeal.

**"Because he didn't care about his old man. Young Cletus always wanted the chance to kill his parents as he did with his grandma. So this was the only chance he was ever going to get."**

"B-But family are supposed to love and support each other, aren't they?" Makoto said as he was trying to make sense of all this.

**"Do you have a hearing problem? I told you, didn't I? This entire family was crazy. So, of course, this was going to happen,"** Carnage replied as it laughed at Naegi's attempt to make sense of all this. The poor boy's mind just wasn't able to handle this amount of horror he's seen, not even able to grasp it as reality.

**"Anyway, let's move on to my favorite part of Cletus' childhood. Since he had no living relatives anymore, Kasady had to live in an orphanage for boys. Though, his experience there wasn't all great. From the constant bullying to the so-called 'tough love' he got from the guy who ran the place. As you'd expect, Kasady didn't like this, so he did the most logical thing he could think of."**

"He told the authorities about this that resulted in the orphanage getting better?" Naegi said, hoping that he was correct, in some desperate plea of hope. He was met with the blankest stare, that you wouldn't think to be possible from such a monstrous thing.

**"No… he actually burned down the entire orphanage."**

As Carnage said that, Makoto is shown a horrible, horrible, site. He saw the orphanage being engulfed by the burning flames. The fire spread everywhere, throughout the building, and some were coming out from the windows. The fire even managed to consume a couple of trees nearby. What was even worse were the screams. Poor Makoto had to endure hearing the screams of the young boys. He heard them screaming for help, some screamed in fear from the flames, and most where screams of those that were being burned alive. It was like something out of a horror movie. Only this felt real.

As the luckster watched in horror at the burning building, something caught his attention from all the fire and screaming filling his ears. He heard the sound of giggling. The teen turned to his right to see the young Cletus Kasady as he giggled at what he had done. The boy showed no signs of regret or remorse for what he had done. He just laughed at the site as an accomplishment, something to be proud of. Kasady continues to laugh like a maniac as he walked away from the burning orphanage into the darkness, never to be seen again.

**"Now that's the type of killing I can get behind. I mean, he kinda thought of poisoning, or just turning on the stove and leaving some candles out, but this is much better. He was already becoming a great killer. Really inspired me."**

"Shut up! How can you be happy that this Cletus is doing something like this?!" Makoto yelled at Carnage.

**"Kid, does my constant talk of murder and chaos not clue you in on why I like Kasady or are you just mentally challenged?"** Carnage questioned as it began to laugh at Makoto

"Not funny and what does Cletus have anything to do with you?" Naegi questioned.

**"We're getting there. Anyway, when Cletus was in jail, he was cellmates with a guy named Eddie Brock."**

The scene changes to show Cletus lying on his bed, reading a magazine in his cell. Next to him was a muscular man with blonde hair and blue eyes as he was doing pull-ups on the jail bars. He was also shirtless but had blue pants and black shoes.

**"Cletus didn't think much of him honestly. Just a failed news photographer that became a criminal. But Brock had something special that would change Cletus's life forever."**

"What was that?" the luckster asked.

**"Brock here is a host to a creature just like me. A creature called a symbiote."**

"Sym… biote?"

**"We symbiotes are basically aliens from another planet. I believe it's called Klyntar, I don't know and I don't care. Anyway, Brock here has his very own symbiote, my father if you will. They call themselves, Venom."**

Just then, a black slime slithers out from the window of the cell, surprising both Brock and Kasasdy, and goes towards Eddie. The slime consumed the man and he was transformed into something else. Eddie becomes a giant, black, muscular creature with sharp teeth, a long tongue, and a white zigzag spider logo on his back. Makoto was thrown back in shock by the sight of this monster as it let out a terrifying roar. Then Venom destroyed the brick wall of the cell and jumped out as it made it's escape, leaving behind a dumbfounded Cletus.

"Holy crap, that was insane. Wait, he's your father?" Makoto uttered out.

**"Yup, and like any deadbeat dad that goes out to get some cigarettes, my dad left me behind when he gave birth to me."**

"Wait, ho-"

**"Symbiotes don't have any genders like humans so we reproduce asexually. There, you got your explanation. Now never mention it, ever."**

"O-Okay then," the luckster simply said, feeling that Carnage doesn't want to go too deep into the nonexistent concept of sex with symbiotes.

**"Back to the story, Venom left me behind in the jail cell. Even only being born a couple of seconds ago, I knew I needed to find myself a host. And luckily for me, Cletus Kasady was nearby. So I just bonded with him."**

Naegi sees the small symbiote move towards Cletus and wraps around his arm. The alien even notices a small cut on the back of his hand so it enters inside Kasady's bloodstream. This spooked the serial killer to the extreme. Even more so as he saw his arm transform all monster-like with sharp claws and becoming the color of blood red with some black lines on it.

"So, he gained a symbiote?" Makoto said in horror as he's forced to Cletus's transformation.

**"Yeah he did. Now feast your eyes on what we'll look like when we finally see eye to eye. The monster that we can become."**

And like that, Cletus Kasady transformation was complete. He had some kind of suit that was blood red with some black vein-like markings running all over him. He had claws that grew on his hands and feet. Red strands whipped about erratically in the air. His face had two big and white curving patches for eyes. And his mouth grew black fangs and a long pink tongue. Cletus Kasady, at this moment, had become Carnage as it let out a terrifying roar filled with insanity.

**"Man, I look good. So what do you think of our amazing form we'll get?"**

Makoto could only look at Carnage with horror, disbelief, and disgust. It was bad enough that he had to have this voice constantly talk to him, annoying him to the point of driving him crazy, but to see that he'll become this "thing" was too much. Becoming a monster like this was the last thing he wanted. A monster whose only goal is to kill and create chaos wherever it goes.

"No… No! I don't like this! I don't want to become that 'thing!' And you can't make me!" Makoto sternly yelled at the symbiote which responded with its sadistic laugh.

**"Defy it all you want kid. It'll happen whether you want to or not. I mean, it will be difficult with your good nature and all, but it will happen. You can't keep in all this insanity I'm giving you. It'll eventually come out."**

"Wait, if I'm going to be difficult to change, then why did you choose me to be your host? Heck, how did you get here in the first place?" he questioned the symbiote.

**"Huh, good question. I might as well explain that. You see in technical terms, I am Carnage but not really him."**

"What? What do you mean by that?"

**"Well, my birth began when Venom and Carnage were having a father-son argument. Which then turned physical."**

Makoto questioned what the symbiote meant by that until the void changed into some kind of laboratory. But that wasn't what got his interest, it was seeing Venom and Carnage fighting each other. They both fought like wild animals filled with bloodlust as they destroyed anything that got in their way from glass to other machinery. They were fighting on pure, animalistic, instincts as they used their claws, tendrils, and teeth to try to rip each other apart. It was truly a fight between monsters.

**"Ah man, we were really going at it here. Just like any other father and son would do."**

"No they wouldn't," Naegi retorted.

**"Potato, potahto. Anyway, I was in a really rough fight with Venom. So much so, that we weren't paying attention to our surroundings. Which then caused this."**

As the fight with the symbiotes went on, Carnage threw Venom towards a room with large wires connecting to a large circular machine. In the middle of the room was some kind of control station with a bunch of buttons, switches, and whatnot. As Venom got up, he saw Carnage pouncing towards him. The black symbiote reacted fast and grabbed his son then throws him at the control station, destroying it. Carnage quickly got up and was about to charge at his dad with Venom doing the same. But before they could, something stopped them. Red lights began to rapidly light up as well as the sirens going off.

_"Warning! Warning! Warning!"_

Before the symbiotes could question what the hell was going on, the circular machine began to light up as it turned on. When that happened, a bright blue vortex appeared in the middle of the machine, and like a vacuum, began to suck in Venom and Carnage towards it. The two symbiote used their claws and tendrils to hang on for dear life. With the portal's vortex pulling them with a strength of a miniature black hole, it was very difficult for them to do. Despite that, Venom and Carnage saw this as a perfect opportunity to finally get rid of each other by knocking either one into the portal. So they attack each other with Venom using his tendrils, same with Carnage used his own. They both managed to get a few good hits on each other, though not enough to make them lose their grip. But Venom managed to move close enough to Carnage, with his son not noticing, and, with all his strength, slash at the red symbiote with his claws. While it wasn't enough to loosen Carnage's grip, it did manage to take out a good chunk of his symbiote off him, which was sucked into the portal. Then everyone went to black.

"What happened? Why did it stop all of a sudden?" Makoto asked.

**_"Well, that's all I remember from the fight."_**

"What do you mean that's all you remember?"

**"Remember when I said that I am Carnage but not really? Well, considering the last two flashbacks I showed you and the information I gave you about the symbiotes, I pretty sure you can piece together what I really am."**

While he was annoyed that he wouldn't be given a straight answer, Makoto decided to go along with this and went into his thoughts to figure out the symbiote's riddle. He remembered what he was told on how symbiotes were born and how they needed a host to basically survive. Then he replayed the memory he was shown of the fight between Venom and Carnage. He took him a couple of seconds before he finally connected the dots on what this Carnage really was.

"I get it now. You said symbiotes reproduce asexually, creating another one, and that injury you got in that fight with Venom, that means... you're his son, aren't you? You're the piece of the symbiote that was sucked into that portal."

Carnage giggles at him before it began to talk. **"Well, you're half right. I was born out of the original Carnage and I am the chuck of the symbiote that was sucked into the portal. However, I'm not really his son. I'm more of a clone if anything since I have all the memories and abilities of the original Carnage. I'm still the Carnage symbiote but just a clone."**

"Wait, how does that work?" he asked.

**"What makes you think I know? Do you know why your nails grow?! Just cause I am one of them, doesn't mean I know everything! And also I don't care much, honestly. The world's chaotic as it is, so I don't bother questioning it. Anyway, with all that backstory done with, let's go into the first time I got here."**

The entire scenery change as Makoto is shown the symbiote piece laid in a room. It laid there for a while before it finally began to move. The piece fidget a bit before it was finally full of life and formed itself as it made two white pitch-like eyes for itself to see where it was. It looked around and found itself inside some kind of room. A room filled with weapons, armor, board and video games, trinkets, food, pillows, plushies, blankets, instruments, and other types of junk.

**"I found myself inside some kind of room filled with junk. I didn't know what the room's purpose was but I didn't care. Since I had just been born not to long ago, I needed to find a host so I could grow in strength and power. So I began to look."**

"And that's when you found me, right?" Makoto asked.

**"Yup, and it only took me a couple of seconds to find you."**

The scene changed again as it shows an unconscious Makoto laying on a desk in an empty classroom. The symbiote slithered it's way on top of the desk as it looked at Naegi.

**"Just from looking at your face, I had a feeling you weren't much. But I wasn't really picky so I went with you as my host."**

But then, the symbiote immediately left Makoto as it left the room completely.

"Wait a minute, you said chose me, but here, you just left without a second thought," Makoto said, pointing at what had happened. "Was I really your first choice?"

**"Okay, you got me. I didn't see much in you so I decided to see how the others were like. When I did, well…. These memories should tell you everything."**

Yasuhiro Hagakure

**"Hair's too big."**

Byakuya Togami

**"Too much of an asshole."**

Mondo Owada

**"Reminds me too much of my dad with those muscles. Only difference being this one has a stupid haircut."**

Aoi Asahina

**"I'd rather eat her fat boobs more than anything. Plus her ice cream swirl ponytail is stupid."**

Celestia Ludenberg

**"Not into the gothic look."**

Junko Enoshima

**"Hmm… crazy, chaotic, seems to like causing pain. Yeah, this can work-… oh… plans… disgusting."**

Leon Kwata

**"I ain't touching that rock punk wannabe."**

Sakura Oogami

**"Wow, this guy is extremely buff, muscular, aaaaaaaannnnnnnd, he has a vagina."**

Kiyotaka Ishimaru

**"Oh god, he looks like he already has something in him… that stick up his ass."**

Sayaka Maizono

**"Too fat."**

Kyoko Kirigiri

**"Looks like a know it all bitch."**

Chihiro Fujisaki

**"That is actually a dude."**

Toko Fukawa

**"She's already crazy and I can smell the murder on her… but variety is the spice of life..."**

Hifumi Yamada

All Carnage did was give the fat kid a quick look before immediately leaving.

**"So yeah, my options kinda sucked."**

The scene changed back to Carnage going back to Makoto as it said to itself,** _"You know what, you're actually a diamond compared to these pieces of shit."_**

And like that, the symbiote slithered into Makoto's nose as it made its way inside the boy's body. The symbiote spread throughout the body until it was comfortable. And with that, the area returned to the blood-red void it was before.

**"And that's the entire story of what I am, how I got here, and why I chose you."**

Makoto only stood there in silence as he processes everything that the symbiote had told him. This felt too much to be believable. This voice is an alien, which came from another dimension, who's previous host was a deranged, psycho killer. This was just complete utter nonsense for Naegi to fully believe as true. Monokuma and the killing game was one thing. But this whole story with Carnage was on a whole other level of crazy.

"I can't. No," the luckster muttered before yelling at the symbiote's face. "I won't believe this! There's no way I can believe this crazy nonsense that you've been telling me!"

**"Really? Well, then you must have a real messy imagination to come up with me. Say what you will kid, but everything I just said is true. Though I will agree that why you are my host is skeptical. I can't decide whether you're in this situation because of my choice, the fact that others were shittier options compared to you, or it was because of your shit luck. Though I'm leaning more on your luck is responsible for getting you into this mess. After all, your luck has always got you into trouble all the time."**

"Shut up! Just leave me alone! You said it yourself, I'm too nice to get used to and I refuse to take a life for your sick amusement. So I'm not the perfect host," Makoto sternly argued.

**"Maybe you're not. But whether you like it or not, we're a team now and we'll eventually kill someone soon. Besides, even if I decided to leave you for a new host, I'd just go after one of your student pals here. And I know you're too kind-hearted to let someone else go through this amount of craziness. Or am I wrong?"**

That last sentence shook Naegi into a frightening realization. Carnage was right. If he somehow got the symbiote to leave his body, it'll just go after someone else. It'll torture and fuck with them until the symbiote's new host is broken mentally. Makoto couldn't do something like that. His kind and caring personality wouldn't allow him to do something like that. He could never live with himself, knowing that he allowed this thing to mentally torture someone just so he could be free. Naegi was many things. Selfish wasn't one of them.

**"Hehehe, it looks like you're finally understanding the situation at hand now. I knew your goodie two shoes nature wouldn't allow you to do something so selfish. Too bad that's something I really need to fix."** Carnage said as it laughed at Makoto's situation, which frightened and anger the luckster.

**"Wh-What are you gonna do to me?!" **he demanded, however, there was some fear in his voice.

**"I don't know, probably something bloody. Let's feel this out, see how it goes."**

**"For now, wake up."**

* * *

And like that, Makoto opened his eyes. But this time, he was in a completely different location. He saw that he was in an actual room with walls, a ceiling, and furniture. Not only that, he was laying on a bed. Makoto continued to look around the room until he noticed something. Well, more like someone as he saw Sayaka, causing him to bolt up from his bed from the shock of seeing the Ultimate Idol being next to him.

"M-M-Maizono?!"

"Hey, welcome back," the idol simply said as she gave him a smile. The simple smile was enough to calm down Makoto as he began to talk.

"Hey, where are we?"

"This is your dorm room. Apparently everyone gets their own. I got Sakura and the others to carry you here so you could recover," she explained.

"And what have the others been doing?" the luckster asked.

"They've been tearing down the school to find a way out for hours now. I stayed here to keep an eye on you. I was really worried about you after what happened," she said as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh wow, that's really sweet of you," Makoto said with gratitude making the idol smile happily.

**_"Oh wow, such a caring little girl. That sweetness makes want to vomit."_**

Once more, the voice spooked Makoto as his eyes widen in shock and discomfort. This got Sayaka's attention as she looked at him with worry.

"Naegi, are you alright?" she asked. Seeing her face, Makoto shook off his feeling of discomfort as he puts on a smile.

"It's okay, I just thought I heard something. My mind is just playing tricks on me," The luckster said, trying to calm down the idol.

**_"Yea, the 'mind playing tricks on me' excuse. Let's go with that," the voice mockingly said but Naegi chooses to ignore it._**

"Are you sure? We may have never talked back in middle school, but I know you were never this paranoid. Heck, you were never paranoid to begin with," Sayaka pointed out.

"Okay, you guys just talk here I guess, cause she just said you weren't paranoid twice in a row."

"Yeah I know, but I'm sure this will go away soon. So, I'll be fine," Naegi said. Despite Maizono still looking worried about his safety, she decided to take his word.

"Alright Naegi, but if you're dealing with something, let me know so I can help you," she told him.

"Wait, really?" he said in shock.

"Of course silly, after all, you're going to need someone to help you in finding a way out of this school. And I'm here to help you out," she told him.

"Help me out? Are you sure about that?" he said.

"I had already made up my mind," Maizono said happily as she held Naegi's hands. "It would be a good idea for the two of us to work together since we know each other. Come on, we'll be like detectives, with me as your assistant."

Makoto just stood there in silence as he processed everything Sayaka had told him. He didn't want to burden her with being his assistant. Especially with his certain problem with having to deal with a symbiote inside him. But when he looked at Sayaka's eyes, Makoto could see the determination she had. The determination of helping him find a way out of this school. He really wanted to decline for her safety but her emotions and puppy dog eyes made him submit. Besides, Naegi felt that it would be good to at least have someone by his side. So with that, he gave her his answer.

"Okay then, if you're okay with being my assistant, then I'll accept your help," he answered with a smile. Hearing that, Maizono smiled back with joy.

"Good to hear. I'll be the best assistant you've ever had."

"But you're my first assistant," Naegi pointed out.

"Then I'll leave a big impact that'll make any other assistant you have in the future don't come close to me," she replied jokingly. This causes both of them to laugh a bit. This made Makoto feel a little better as he felt that he had someone he could rely on if he was ever in trouble or lost. For once during all this chaotic mess with Monokuma and Carnage, he felt relieved.

Once they stopped laughing, Makoto got off his bed and stood on his feet. Naegi felt a little wobbly but he was able to stand up just fine.

"You feeling better now," Maizono asked.

"You bet," Naegi replied. "Besides, I can't just lay on my bed while everyone is working hard on finding a way out."

"That's good to hear," she exclaimed. "Speaking of which, it should be time for everyone to gather together. We all agreed to meet up at the cafeteria. So let's get going."

"Alright then. Lead the way."

Maizono was the first to leave the room as Naegi followed her. But before he could exit his dorm room, the voice spoke up.

**_"Ugh, that entire conversation you two had was too fucking adorable. It's like you're trying to give us diabetes."_**

"Say all you want about her, but you'll have to get used to being around Maizono. After all, we'll be working together with her," Makoto sternly said

**_"Yea, whatever. You call it working together. I call it you letting your dick tell you want to do."_**

"W-What?! That's not it at all!" he retorted loudly in embarrassment as his face was red.

And just like that, Sayaka appears back into the room as she looks at Makoto with a weird look. "Naegi, are you okay? What was with the scream?"

Naegi began to panic a bit as he began to explain himself. "O-Oh, I'm fine. I thought I saw a cockroach or something. I guess it was my imagination."

Maizono looked at him for a good while as Naegi tried to keep his cool while rubbing the back of his head. Eventually, Sayaka smiled at him as she said, "If you say so. Now come on, we got to meet up with the others." And like that, Maizono left the room again.

Once out of sight, Makoto sighed in embarrassment from almost being seen as a crazy person. It didn't help that the symbiote began to laugh at him similar to a class bully.

**_"Yehahaha, you made yourself look like a dumbass. To a pretty girl no less."_**

"Just shut up already," Naegi quietly yelled back as he exited his dorm room.

**_"You know damn well that's never going to happen."_**

* * *

**_Hallway_**

Makoto and Sayaka walk through the hallways of the building as they made their way towards the cafeteria. As they did, the voice talked to the luckster as usual.

**_"You know, I don't get why you or anyone, in general, would be interested in this blue-haired bimbo you call an idol."_**

_"Shut up. There's a reason Maizono is so well known,"_ he spoke to the symbiote in his thoughts.

**_"Oh really? You care to explain then?"_**

As Makoto began to explain, he looked back at the memories he had of seeing Sayaka singing and dancing on stage in front of a huge crowd. With her were her other bandmates as they sang and danced along with her.

_"Back when life was normal, Maizono was on top of the world of music. Always on top of every music chart, with a full crowd at her concerts, and most of her songs being a hit, there was a reason why she was considered the Ultimate Pop Sensation."_

**_"Well, I still don't get how her music is so damn popular. Though that might be because I'm more into death metal. Either that or it's because you have shit taste in music."_**

Makoto decided to ignore the symbiote as he took a quick glance at Sayaka. He still felt surprised by the fact Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation, became his assistant. Never in his life would he think this would happen.

_"Feels weird that Maizono would agree to be my assistant. I mean being a big idol, she was so popular in school and made so many friends. I never thought she remembered a nobody like me,"_ Makoto thought to himself.

"Aw, don't feel like that."

"Huh?" Naegi uttered in shock before turning to see Maizono as she was looking at him with a smile. "I could never forget someone like you."

"How did you know what I was thinking? Did I speak my mind out without realizing it?" Makoto nervously asked.

**_"Pretty sure I would have known if you did that."_**

"It's simple Naegi. I'm an esper. So I'm able to read your mind easily," Sayaka responded in a serious tone, which made Naegi flinch in shock. But then Maizono's serious look quickly changed as she began laughing as if she played a joke.

"I'm just teasing you. I just have really good intuition," she replied with a giggle, which Makoto joined her and laughed. Once they stopped, Sayaka grabbed his hand as she began to soothe it.

"Naegi, you don't have to be so paranoid right now. Just calm down and relax. Everything is going to be fine," she said in a soothing voice.

Her voice managed to calm Makoto down a little as he began to smile. "Thanks, I needed that," he replied back. And with that, they continue walking towards the cafeteria as Naegi tried his absolute hardest to ignore Carnage.**_"_**

**_Hehehehehe, if only she knew why you're so paranoid."_**

* * *

**_Cafeteria_**

In the cafeteria, Makoto and Sayaka met up with the other students. They were greeted as Mondo apologizing to the luckster for punching him out cold. Once everyone had gathered, they all gave out everything they had found out about the school. From the dorm room, the other rooms they had access to, the amount of food they get, and the security gates to the upper rooms. With all that, they now knew their situation at hand. Then Celestia suggests they set up a curfew to make sure no one would go out after 10 p.m. to prevent any killing and everyone seemed to agree on this. After a few more discussions, the meeting finally came to an end and they all went back to their dorm rooms. And Makoto was really glad for that. During the entire meeting, Carnage was talking to him nonstop. The symbiote made it hard for Naegi to really listen properly. Even worse, he accidentally spoke out a few times which got some eyes on him. Hell, after the meeting, Naegi could of swore Leon called him crazy. Despite the cruel insult, he couldn't blame him. Anyone would think Makoto's crazy if he told them that he had to deal with a symbiote inside him. So he was glad that the meeting was done. Though he didn't like that he had to go on his own and leave Sayaka. The luckster felt that she didn't need to be seen with someone that's being talked about, bring seen as a lunatic.

* * *

**_Naegi's Dorm Room_**

Makoto entered into his room as he was finally alone. Once he knew that, the luckster sighed in relief as he sat on his bed. He was finally away from everyone and away from the embarrassment that he had to suffer.

**_"God, that was funny. The fact that you kept trying to shut me up just attracted attention towards you. Now they definitely think that you're crazy."_**

"Because you won't stop talking, which made it harder for me to listen to the meeting properly," he argued back.

**"I know and it was entertaining to watch. Wish I had some popcorn to fully enjoy your act."**

Makoto simply groaned in pain and annoyance as he was already reaching his limit with the symbiote's constant talking. He needed something to calm him down a little. Even if it only lasted a couple seconds.

"Ugh, I need to splash my face with some water." Makoto then went towards the bathroom to do just that. But as soon as he tried to open the door, it won't open. He kept pushing and pulling on the knob to get the door to open but still nothing.

"What the? Is my door seriously locked?" he said in frustration.

"No, that's not the case at all."

Makoto was spooked by a sudden voice, even weirder as it wasn't Carnage this time. He turned to his side to face Monokuma.**_"_**

**_Oh, well would look at that. The Teddy Ruxpin knockoff is back."_**

"What are you doing here, Monokuma?" Makoto asked the bear.

"What? Can't a headmaster just come in and help a student out?" he replied, feeling emotionally hurt.

Makoto looked at Monokuma, confused by his words. "What do you mean by helping me?"

"Well you see, the bathroom doors for the boys don't have locks on them. Only the girls have them since I felt the boys don't need them," the bear explained.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why my bathroom door won't open," Makoto said as he pointed at his door.

Monokuma then rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as he explained the situation. "Yeah, sorry about that. Your door is misaligned so it won't open properly. Pretty embarrassing I know. I'll make sure to place an order to get that fix. In the meantime, there's a trick to opening the door. All you gotta do is rise the door up and turn the doorknob at the same time."

Hearing that, Naegi did what he was told and the bathroom door opened. "Oh wow, it worked."

"Well, that should do it for me. But it is kind of ironic don't you think? Out of every student here, you're the one that ended up with the wonky door." Monokuma pointed out.

"It's fine. This isn't something to make a big deal out of," Makoto said casually.

Monokuma then started laughing as him as the bear began to mock him. "But you're supposed to be the Ultimate Lucky Student. The kind of student that's supposed to have a luxury life filled with fortune and good will. Yet all your luck has done is get you into the worst situations ever. I'm starting to question your title here."

"Will you knock it off? I'm already aware of that, so I don't need you rubbing it on my face," the luckster said, feeling even more annoyed.

"Whatever. Anyway, that's it for me. I'll get out of your hair." Monokuma headed straight to the main door. Before he exited the room, the bear looked back at Makoto as he had something to say. "Oh yeah, a bit of advice. Make sure your room door is always locked. After all, someone could come here uninvited and kill you."

"Oh, um… thanks, I guess."

"And one more thing. The rooms are sound proof, so no matter how much noise you make here, no one outside the room can hear you," the bear said as his face swift to a mocking one. "Hope you like that since you seem to like to talk to that imaginary friend of yours, you lunatic!" Monokuma began to laugh hysterically as he left the room, leaving a dumbfounded Naegi alone.

Hearing that just made Naegi even more upset and ended up punching his wall. He then rushed into the restroom, turned on the faucet to the sink, and splashed some water on his face. The cold water felt soothing, enough to calm Makoto just for a little while. As he turned off the water, Naegi just stood there with his head over the sink as he tried his very best to keep a clear head. However, it all came to an end when it talked.

**_"Man, you're really being seen as a crazy person when even that teddy bear said it."_**

"And who's fault is that?!" Makoto growled back.

**_"Well, considering that you're getting all pissy with me, I'm guessing that it's mine."_**

"Exactly! I could barely focus at all today because of you" Makoto then covered himself around his arms. "It's bad enough that I'm trapped in this school and forced into a killing game, but I have to deal with a... 'monster' like you."

**_"Oh please, I've been called worse._****_" _**Carnage said as Makoto covered his ears to try silence out the symbiote's voice.

**_"Come on Makoto, I'm not so bad. Not only will I be able to protect you from harm and make everyday of your life not boring, but you'll have a companion to talk to. You can talk to me whenever you need to let something out. I'll be there to lend an ear. Literally."_**

"I don't need a companion like you in my life," he quietly growled back.

**_"Ah, come on. Don't be like that."_**

"Just shut up! You're not even real!"

There was a small silent between them. Those very words really made Carnage stop talking for a moment. The symbiote would eventually break the silence as it spoke once more.

**_"What?"_**

"I said you're not real! You're just some messed up illusion in my head!"

**_"Really? After showing you the memories of my previous host and everything else we went through together, you really think that I'm just imaginary? Either you're in denial or just flat out stupid!"_**

"Shut up, I don't want to believe this! This is too crazy for me to believe! A voice talking to me? I'm starting to think that this isn't real!"

**_"Fucking hell, you really are in denial! How can you think I'm imaginary when I can talk back to you and I showed you that I actually have a conscious."_**

"Just shut up! If I ignore you, then you'll definitely go away like this was a bad dream!"

**_"Okay dumbass, you say that I'm just a figment of your imagination, an invisible friend a kid would make when they're alone. However, I can do something that will prove that I'm as real as they come."_**

"And how exactly can you prove it?" he asked.

**_"Simple. Just pull up one of your sleeves and examine your arm. You will see all the proof you need to know that I'm real."_**

Makoto began to feel tensed as he looked at his right arm. He was starting to imagine the types of horrors that can be done to his arm. He questions what could happen if he does what Carnage asked him to do. "And how will this prove that you're real?"

**_"You'll see."_**

With that simple respond, Makoto slowly began to reach towards his jacket's right sleeve. When it grabbed the edge of the sleeve, Naegi froze for a moment. His whole body was hesitant on wanting to find out what the symbiote did to his arm. But he wanted to prove that Carnage is just an imaginary thing, so Makoto had to do this. So with all his mental strength, the luckster slowly pulled down his sleeve, with his eyes closed, until his arm was fully visible.

When Makoto opened his eyes to look at his arm, his eyes widen in shock and fear by what he was seeing. The veins in his right arm were completely visible, a bit faint but still visible, as they were the color red. But the red color was far more darker than what regular blood is like. Even worse, the veins looked like they were vibrant as they were slowly squirming. Needless to say, Naegi was flat out terrified by what he was seeing as he let out a terrifying and agonizing scream as his back hit the wall.

**_"_****_If you still think I'm just a figment of your imagination, now?"_** The voice spoke in a sinister tone.** _"Then you're definitely going crazy."_**

Makoto could only look at the walls of the bathroom with complete disarray as the symbiote laughs at his misery. It was at this point that Naegi couldn't deny the truth. This symbiote known as Carnage is real and it was going to make his life a living hell. Makoto just sat there and leaned against the wall with a modified face as he heard Carnage laugh at his misery. A laugh that pretty much told him that he could almost do nothing to stop this thing from turning his life into full on insanity.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd that's a wrap.****Again guys, sorry about not uploading anything for a while. This fanfic really kept me busy. I'll post the next chapters later on as they're almost done. Special thanks once again to Bigbook29 for helping me out with this.****Discord Server: Symbiote Lair**

**Discord Account: Dragon78591#7491**

**As always, feel free to either favorite, comment, tell me your thoughts on this, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Andrew78591, here with another chapter of Danganronpa: Carnage Rules. Really happy to see that this fanfic being liked. Glad to see my work to being appreciated as this took me a while to do and finish. First, before we start the story, let's read some suggestions and answer your guy's questions.**

**Suggestions**

This suggestion is wanting the Joker and Carnage on Danganronpa or have Joker with the Carnage symbiote.

**Neat idea, but not going to do it. Mainly because I don't feel like I can really do Joker justice even if Iove the villian.**

Please Make Carnage A Anti-Hero So He Can Help The Ultimate Students To Survive Escape

**No, Carnage will be a villian and everyone will die****.**

**Questions**

hehe, I can't wait, I want to see when the carnage is unleashed, and about the future foundation and the remains of despair and izuru, I want to know if you will face them. and what will happen with komaru?

**I'll be honest, I didn't really plan for this fanfic to really cover this. But, I wouldn't mind doing that. Show what Carnage meeting Komura along with the Warriors of Hope, the Remnants of Despair, the Future Foundation, and Killer Killer. Let me know guys if you really want me to do something like this.**

Carnage wouldn't have the feeling of a spider? I know that the carnage is stronger than the poison and the spiderman combined and has a super regeneration.

**I'm sorry, but I have no idea what your trying to say here. So I can't answer your question. Again, sorry.**

**Okay a few of you have question my choice of having a Naegi X Maizono ship in this story. I admit, when I wrote this, I felt like writing it in. But don't worry, this ship will not interfere with the ending of this fanfic. Carnage will still be evil and the symbiote will still kill like always. I just want make that clear.**

**Now with all that out of the way, lets get this chapter started. Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd begin:**

* * *

**_Day 2 in Hope's Peak Academy_**

Makoto is seen sleeping soundly in his bed, looking very peaceful. Which was the exact opposite of his attitude last night. The symbiote kept on talking and talking to him even when the luckster tried to sleep. Luckily for Makoto, Carnage got bored and decided to leave him alone for the night. So Naegi was finally able to get some peace and quiet and finally fall asleep.

That is until he was woken up by the ringing sound from the speakers and the TV screen in his room turning on as it showed Monokuma in a chair and a glass of wine in his hand. He then began to talk about the morning announcements.

"Good morning everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!"

After the school's announcements were over, Makoto slowly got up from his bed, still feeling tired and restless. He yawned and began to stretch his arms and body to get some feeling back inside him. As he was stretching, he noticed something was off about his right arm. It looked blurry to him at first as he was trying to wake himself up. After blinking a few times, he finally got a good look at his right hand. His eyes immediately opened wide in shock as he see his right hand was completely red with black veins and sharp monster-like claws.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Naegi screamed in terror as he tried to back away from the sight. But this caused him to fall off his bed and hit his head on the floor. The luckster groaned in pain he rubbed the pained area with his left arm as he looked at his right arm again. But to his surprise it was back to normal. The claws, red skin, and black veins were all gone. He was now questioning what the hell just happened until the symbiote began to laugh hysterically.

**_"Yehahahahahaha, oh man, you should have seen the look on your face."_**

Makoto remain dumbfounded by what the Carnage did as the symbiote continued to laugh. Eventually, he gets his head straight and yells at the symbiote. "What the hell did you do?!"

**_"My knull, you're pretty loud all of a sudden. Considering it's still morning. We don't want to wake the others up with your screaming."_**

"Answer me already!"

**_"Geez, all I did was make you see an illusion. That's all."_**

"Don't treat this mildy, I really thought I was going to become a monster!"

**_"Oh, you will become one like how I'm always called that. But you still have a long way to go. I still need some more time to grow after all. Don't worry though, I'll make sure that we're in a perfect symbiosis."_**

"I don't know what your plan is here," Makoto angrily said as he got back up on his feet. "But I'll figure out a way to stop you for good."

The response he got was Carnage flat out laughing at him.**_"My Knull man, you really say the stupidest things, you know! It always gets a laugh out of me!"_** It said as it continued laughing.

"Don't underestimate me! I will figure out your plan and then stop you!" Immediately, the voice stops laughing. It's tone changing from playful to menacing in a heartbeat.

**_"You're so fucking stupid if you think that's the reason why I'm laughing."_**

"What do you mean by that?" Makoto asked in a mumble, frightened by how mad the voice sound so suddenly.

**_"You're smart, you'll figure it out."_**

Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer, Makoto decided to just let it go for now and get ready for the day.

* * *

**_Cafeteria_**

Makoto entered the kitchen of the cafeteria as he began to make himself some breakfast. Seeing all the ingredients in the kitchen, he could make just about any kind of morning food he wanted. So he decided to go with a simple but tasty breakfast that he would usually make for himself, good old fashioned blueberry oatmeal. Once he was finished making it, Naegi made his way towards a table and was about to eat. But stopped when he noticed someone had sat next to him.

"Oh, good morning Maizono."

"Good morning Naegi," She replied back with a fruit salad as her breakfast.

"Oh wow, your breakfast looks pretty good," Makoto complimented.

"Thanks, same goes with you. So let's not waste any time and eat."

With a quick prayer as they give thanks for their food, the two began to eat their breakfast. As as soon as Makoto took his first bite, something wasn't right. The taste of his oatmeal was completely unappetizing to his taste buds. It was like he had put a pile of ash inside his mouth. There was no flavor whatsoever, just a disgusting taste to it all. Despite that, Naegi managed to swallowed the entire thing. His disgusted and discomfort look catches Maizono's attention as she spoke to him

"Hey Naegi, what's the matter? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine but my oatmeal tastes awful for some reason,"Naegi replied. Hearing that, Sayaka grabbed her spoon and took a taste of oatmeal to see what was wrong with it. After a quick taste, she didn't looked disgusted from eating Makoto's oatmeal. In fact, she was enjoying it.

"Really Naegi? This taste fine to me. And it's really good too."

"Oh, thanks for the compliment. You can have that if you want," the luckster offered

"What? Are you sure about that?" The idol said in shock.

"I'm sure, besides I feel like I need to make myself something if my taste buds don't like it. Also you seem to enjoy, so it fine," he said.

"Well… if it's alright with you, then I'll take it," Maizono said as she took another bite at the oatmeal, satisfying her mouth with sweet flavor. "Mmmm, this is pretty good I'm not gonna lie."

Seeing Sayaka enjoy his oatmeal made Makoto happy, it was good to see her enjoyed something he made. With that said, Naegi went back to the kitchen to find something else to make for breakfast. During his thinking, he grabbed an apple and took a bite. Only to spit out the piece of apple out of his mouth as it tasted just as awful as his oatmeal. Tasting like ash.

This weirded out Makoto since he was beginning to think something was wrong with his tongue. To test that theory, Naegi threw away the apple and grabbed a banana to eat. He took a bite and immediately spat it out in disgust. Ash.

He threw the fruit away and grabbed another fruit but the results were the same. Ate a pear; it tasted like ash, ate a peach; tasted like ash, ate a carrot; tasted like ash, ate some celery; tasted like ash.

Makoto was starting to freak out a little. He just ate every fruit and vegetable snacks in the kitchen and they all tasted like ash. Naegi just wants to eat something but everything tasted or looked awful to devour.

"Why is this happening? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Makoto said to himself

**_"More like you have shit taste in food. Come on, stop eating fucking plant garbage and get us some actual food!"_**

"What? What kind of food do you want me to eat?" he asked.

**_"You'll know once you find them."_**

Seeing as Carnage wasn't going to be of any help, Makoto just kept looking for whatever food he could eat. He made his way towards the fridge to see what could be seen as edible. Naegi looked high and low but didn't find anything worth eating. Until he spotted something. A pack of sliced ham. He grabbed the ham and gave it a good look. His eyes became predatory as they showed signs of hunger with even his mouth drooling. Not wasting a second more, Makoto ripped open the packet and ate every piece of ham. He was grateful that the ham tasted the same. Even more so as the ham tasted better than ever. In just under ten seconds, he had completely empty the packet of every piece of ham.

He loved eating the ham, but it wasn't enough to satisfy his hunger. So Naegi dug deep into the fridge to find more. He found a packet of fresh raw chicken breasts and immediately ate them. He then found a packet of frozen bacon and ate them as well. Beef, pastrami, lamb, pork, Makoto devoured whatever meat he could find in the fridge, discarding whatever garbage he couldn't eat.

"Naegi?"

Makoto turned around as he still munching on a frozen burger patty in his mouth. The luckster was greeted with Hagakure and Enoshima as they look at him with a disturbed look. Just trying to question the whole situation.

"Um dude, what are you doing?" the Ultimate Clairvoyant asked.

"Oh, um… just getting something to eat?" Makoto answered, feeling uncomfortable now.

"Okay, we can see that. But can't you, I don't know, cook that first?" Junko pointed out.

"Um… well…" Makoto at that point was feeling extremely embarrassed now being seen like this.

"Hello my students!" The three turned their attention at the side of them to see Monokuma, cheerful as ever. "How are you all doing… today?" His attitude dropped as he was stunned from seeing the mess Makoto had just made.

"Makoto Naegi, would you care to explain what's happening here?" Monokuma sternly said.

"Ah… you see…" Naegi uttered out, trying to explain himself, knowing very well that he was in trouble.

* * *

After about an hour of scolding from Monokuma and having to clean up the mess he made, Makoto felt humiliated. As he walked out of the cafeteria, he was thinking to himself how something like that could happen. First, his original breakfast and any fruit he ate tasted awful. But when he ate all that meat, whether frozen or raw, they tasted really good. Way better than the last time he ate any meat when it was cooked.

"What got over me when I did that?" Makoto questioned himself.

**_"Well, you were hungry so that was to be expected."_**

"Yeah, but not like-" Makoto stopped himself midway as he realized something before speaking once more in a stern tone. "It was you, wasn't it?"

**_"I have no idea what you're talking about."_**

"Don't play dumb. Things have been acting weird for me ever since you bonded with me. So I know you did something to me."

**_"Look, all I'll say is that because we bonded together, your stomach and brain will have a massive addiction to meat."_**

"So it was your fault."

**_"In a way, I guess. Anyway, just be sure to eat nothing but meat. Anything else like the plant crap and bread will taste like shit to you."_**

"What? But I can't just eat nothing but meat through all this. I need to eat something else to keep my body healthy."

**_"Not anymore considering you ate almost the entire fridge's meat stock like a hungry lion."_**

"Don't remind of that," Makoto groaned, remembering all the meat he ate.

"Hey Naegi."

The luckster stopped in his tracks as he looked behind him to see Maizono. "Oh hey Maizono. How are you doing?" He greeted the idol.

"Oh nothing much, I was just taking a stroll around the school. How about you? You seem a bit tired" she replied.

**_"Taking a stroll? There's nothing here to do but walk around. Fuck else was she doing?"_**

"Oh… I'm fine. It's just that my morning hasn't been a good one recently."

"Are you referring to what you did in the kitchen, with the fridge?"

The luckster froze there for a bit when he heard that then sighed in embarrassment. He had a feeling that kind of news was going to spread but not this early.

"Man, you heard that? Who told you?"

"It was Hagakure," she said as she began to explain. "When Kirigiri asked what was up with him, he just yelled it out like it a confession. Though Enoshima explained things better since he was speaking so fast, none of us could understand what he was saying."

Naegi groaned from hearing as he should've expected this. He may have not known Yasuhiro that much but the clairvoyant seemed like a person who couldn't keep his mouth shut even if his life depended on it.

**_"Man, I had a feeling that hippie was a dirty snitch. He should be one of the first people we kill."_**

"Aw man, this is so embarrassing," Makoto groaned as his face became red.

"Aw come on Naegi, don't be that way. I'm sure this will blow out soon. Besides you're a growing boy, you need your meat." Sayaka said, trying to tease him.

"I really hope so," he said, still embarrassed. While Maizono words weren't enough to cheer him up, he was glad that she at least tried. Seeing that he was still looking depressed by the entire situation, Sayaka thought of a way to help him out.

"Hey, you want to go explore the school and find a way out of here?" She asked, getting his attention.

"Really? Are you sure about that after what happened with me earlier?" Makoto asked, somewhat surprised by this

"Of course, silly" Maizono giggled as she continued. "I'm your assistant, remember? While my job is to help you look for a way out of here, I also have to look out for your mental health. Besides, I needed a way to thank you for giving me that really tasty oatmeal."

**_"Tasty? The oatmeal was awful. The hell is up with her taste buds?"_**

"Wow, was my oatmeal that good?" Makoyo said, feeling some gratitude from the comment.

"Of course it was. It was really healthy, but sweet at the same time. It was so good! You have to tell me the recipe for it," she said with glee as her eyes sparkled.

"Oh sure, I'll be glad to tell you while we investigate the school," he said.

"Good to hear," said replied.

With that, they began to explore the school as they began to have a good conversation. That is until Carnage spoke out.

**_"So what is it that you like about her? It is the boobs or ass?"_**

Makoto's face becomes red from the very question, which went unnoticed by Sayaka.

"Naegi, are you alright?" she asked in concern.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just remembered something really embarrassing I did all of a sudden. It's nothing to worry about," he explained himself, trying to keep his composure.

"Um alright, if you say so," she said, still skeptical about his behavior.

**_"Oh, today is going to be fun for me."_**

That sentence was true as for the rest of the school day, Makoto had to deal with Carnage's constant talking. From embarrassing questions or horrifying phrases, it was really pushing his psyche and Naegi didn't know how much he could take. It was even worse as he had to hide this from Maizono and keep his composure as best as possible. There were times she asked what was wrong but he somehow managed to convince her otherwise. Despite that, Makoto was really trying his best to not talk to the symbiote.

* * *

**_Naegi's Dorm Room_**

After saying goodbye to Maizono, Naegi entered his room, looking a bit tired. The symbiote really drained all his energy out of him today. From consistently trying to ignore its constant talking to trying to keep a straight face though it all, and failing at it, Makoto felt exhausted. Even worse, he and Sayaka found nothing that could lead them out of the school. Even if there was still some time left before the nighttime announcement, Makoto just went to his bed, under his covers, and let himself fall asleep.

After all the embarrassment and craziness he dealt with today, Naegi was finally glad to get some sleep. Once he closed his eyes, he was transported into his dreamland. In here, Makoto was sitting on a pool chair and see that he's at a pool with snack bar, hot tub, and other things expected at a public pool. With the sun out with a beautiful blue sky, Naegi felt like he could get to relax and enjoy himself as he closes his eyes and enjoys the sun rays hitting his skin.

**"Well, well, well, looks like you're enjoying yourself today."**

When Makoto opened his eyes, he had a look of complete shock and disbelief. Right in front of him was Carnage, wearing a hawaiian shirt, swim shorts, and a straw hat.

**"This is such a nice day for a swim."**

"C-Carnage?! What are you doing here?!" Makoto shouted out.

**"What? Can I not come here and enjoy myself?"**

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

**"Alright, alright, jeez, can't have any fun with you? If you remember correctly, I'm a part of you now, mentally and physically. While not in a perfect symbiosis, we're connected enough that I can talk to you and enter your dreams."**

"Okay, now that I understand why you're here, can you leave? I already had enough of you today," Makoto demanded of the symbiote.

**"Fuck no, I just got here and I'm not letting you ruin my fun. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a dip in the pool."**

Carnage then took off it's hawaiian shirt and hat and immediately jumped into the pool, making a large red splash of water. Wait, red water?

Questioning that, Naegi got up from his chair and looked at the pool. His face changed to shock, horror, and disgust by what he was seeing. The entire pool was filled with red water. No, not water. It was blood. Carnage was swimming in a pool of blood. Even more disgusting was that he saw organs and guts inside. He was taken out of his trance when the symbiote pops out from the red water as it spit out blood from its mouth.

**"Hey kid, come on in! The blood is nice and warm here! Really refreshing!"**

Makoto's response to this was that he screamed in horror as the luckster ran off to get away from the bloody pool.

**"My Knull, what's his problem?"** The symbiote said, questioning his host's sudden reaction. Though Carnage shrugged it off quickly and turned its attention to the guy running the snack bar. **"Hey bartender, can I get two hamburgers, raw? And a bloody mary soda? Both extra bloody?"**

**"You got it, handsome."** The guy replied, revealing it to be another Carnage, as he got to making his own order.

* * *

**_Day 3 in Hope's Peak Academy_**

The next morning, everyone was at the cafeteria doing whatever. Makoto had entered the place with Leon noticing first and deciding to talk to him.

"Oh hey Makoto, how are you doing to-" Kuwata stopped for a second as he saw Makoto's face and the luckster looked completely tired. "Oh wow, you look like you didn't get any sleep last night."

"Yeah, I had trouble trying to fall asleep. So I still feel a little tired," Naegi said as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"Hey dude, make sure you save some meat for the rest of us," Leon shouted.

"Don't remind me," Makoto replied in a groan.

* * *

After having his breakfast, being a massive hamburger steak with lots of cheese and gravy, Makoto left the cafeteria to see what to do today. Or at least find something to distract him from the symbiote. That is until...

"Hey bro."

Makoto turned around to see Leon as the baseball player came up to him. "You're just the guy I needed to see."

"Oh hey Kuwata, you need something?"

"Yeah man, I'm inviting you to the AV Room to listen to some good old music. I thought some of us would need that after the craziness that's happened," the baseball player explained.

"Oh wow, that actually a pretty good idea. Who's going to join?" the luckster asked.

"So far, Owada, Fujisaki, Asahina, Hagakure, Yamada, and Maizono will be joining in," he said.

"Oh wow, that's a lot of people joining in."

"It sure is. Going to enjoy some classic punk music. So I got to get things ready. The whole thing starts at 12:00. See you there," Leon as said he made his way back to his room.

"Alright Leon. See ya," Naegi said, waving goodbye.

**_"Blegh, punk music? You really want to go and hear that crap?"_**

"What's wrong with punk music?"

**_"Ugh, It's just wannabe metal music, without the balls. Describes the goat bearded dumbass pretty well."_**

"Oh come on, there are some good punk music out there."

**_"If you actually believe that, then you really just have shitty taste."_**

* * *

**_AV Room_**

It was finally 12:00 and Makoto made his way into the AV Room. It was very much what any AR Room would have, from rows of monitors, cameras with sound equipment, and dvd players. As he walked in, Naegi saw that everyone Leon invited were here. Though it was a shock to see Sakura there but it seemed Aoi in invited her here since they seem pretty close friends.

Makoto eventually took his seat as he sat next to Sayaka. "Hey Maizono, how are you?"

"I'm doing good. You here to hear some music?" she asked.

"Yeah, Leon told me that I can somewhat relax hearing music, so I came here. How about you?" Makoto said

"Same but Kuwata also said that he wanted to impress me with something. He didn't tell me what it was though. He said it was a surprise," Sayaka said.

"Huh, I wonder what it could be?" Makoto said, thinking of the possibility.

**_"Probably wanting to impress your girl or some shit."_**

"What? Why would he do that?" Makoto replied though his thoughts, making sure Sayaka didn't notice.

**_"If you seen how he eyes the idol, you'll know. Seriously, it's like he wants to fuck her or something."_**

"What the?! Don't say stuff like that!" he said, taken aback by the symbiote's words.

**_"What?! I thought you like that more than my other idea of him eating her!"_**

After a couple more seconds, Leon began to play some songs from Sex Pistols, Misfits, and Green Day, as well as allow everyone to play their own music. So far, everyone there were enjoying themselves and Makoto was finally able to relax to the songs. Though Carnage did make a comment every time they played a song it didn't like.

**_"Hiphop, Country, Pop? Fucking Knull, everyone here has shit taste in music. Only Corn of a Cob knows some actual good rock metal music."_**

"Hey, everyone has their own taste in music. Not everyone will be into death metal like you," Makoto countered in his head.

**_"Well, in that case, they've proven that they don't know any real good music. Like Free Bird, that's a classic right there."_**

As the current song came to an end, Leon made his way in front of everyone as he looked like was preparing himself for something. He even had a microphone in hand. "All right, everyone. Now that we have all heard our songs, let's start our main event. You all get the chance to hear my singing voice and my rise as a punk artist," he announced with confidence.

"Um Leon, no offence, but won't it be better to have the Ultimate Pop Sensation sing for us," Aoi pointed out.

"Sorry, but I need her to hear my singing. I want her to hear my potential in the music business," he explained, getting Sayaka's attention.

"Oh… um… I guess I won't hurt to hear your singing," Maizono responded.

"Good to hear. Now let's get this show on the road!"

With that, Leon told Hagakure to start the music and the baseball player began to sing one of his favorite punk songs, American Idiot from Green Day. The moment he sang the first lyrics of the song, it was obvious that Leon wasn't at all good at singing. He wasn't the worst, but he was nowhere near as talented as he boosted to be. His pitches and tone were off and he even messed up on a couple of the lyrics. It was obvious that Kuwata was not good at singing. Everyone, that was the audience, were trying their best to look like they were enjoying the show but that was far from the truth.

**_"Ugggh! Hate, hate, hate it! I rather take the stupid sonic cannon then this punk wannabe's voice! He's one of the first we should kill! I mean it!"_**

While Makoto didn't agree on killing Kuwata, he did agree that he wasn't good at singing. "Hey Maizono, what do you think of his singing?"

"Um... well… he's something I guess," She replied, trying her best to be nice but it was obvious that she didn't like it.

**_"Even goody two shoes can tell! She dies last! Ahhh, fuck he sucks!"_**

After the song came to an end, everyone began to clap for his performance though this was just them being nice and not wanting be harsh on Leon.

"So Maizono, was my performance great or what?" He asked, waiting with anticipation for her opinion.

Sayaka was quiet for a bit as she tried to express her thoughts on Leon's singing. Even everyone else were waiting for her answer. "Well… it was something and you certainly have a passion to your singing. Though, I would advise you to practice a lot to improve your singing voice," she finally answered.

"Hmmm, I'll think about that since I'm not into doing practice. Thanks for your advice," Leon said happily with Sayaka laughing along, though it was obvious that she was forcing it.

**_"Fucking wow, this guy is really full of himself. And he thought he had a chance at your girl."_**

"Can you stop? Maizono and I aren't like that," he retorted in his mind.

**_"Oh please, at this point, you might as well be a couple. It's that fucking obvious."_**

"Well, now with that over with, let's hear some more music," Mondo said with everyone agreeing.

With that, Hagakure got to work as set up the next song in the DVD player with Owada's song being next. As he was setting things up, Yasuhiro went to the volume knob to set things up as he pushed play. However, things went wrong once that happen. The clairvoyant accidentally used too much force on the knob and immediately broke it. Even worse was the fact that he had set the volume at its highest.

Once the music played, the speakers in the room roared the sound of the electric guitar, drums, and singing. The music was loud that this scared everyone and forced them to cover their ears to block the loud music.

"Augh, what the fuck?!" Mondo screamed, eyes in pain. "Turn it off!"

"What?!" Hagakure screamed as he tried to fix the problem with Chihiro coming in to help fix the problem.

"Oh god, this is painful!" Maizono yelled.

"Make it stop!" Aoi shouted out.

While the extremely loud music was painful for everyone, Makoto was dealing with it the worse. Hearing the screaming rock music, it was like two drill piercing through both his ears and they both met in the middle. Even his body was shaking in pain like his bones felt like they were going to break. He was screaming in pain, begging for the music to stop.

**_"Fucking hell! When I said I wanted to hear death metal, I didn't want it this loud!"_**

Not wanting to deal with this anymore, Naegi immediately rush out of room, knocking some things down to the floor. He kept running until he found himself in the boy's restroom. The luckster took his time to breathe as he was sweating a lot. It was good that he was finally in a quiet area but the pain was still somewhat there. He even splashed a bunch of water on his face to calm himself. He stood there over the sink, getting his thoughts back together, as the symbiote began to growl.

**_"Knull damn, the fucking idiot really caused us some really bad pain. I hate going through that pain. Next time I see him, he is dead. You hear me! DEAD! We kill him! Tear him apart, pancreas, eyes, lungs, face, arms, legs, every other organ and limb he has!"_**

"We are not going to do that so calm down already!" Makoto shouted.

**_"Calm down? How do you expect me to do that when I went through something like that?!"_**

"Look, everything is done with and we aren't in pain anymore. So cool it," The luckster argued, managing to calm himself a little. "Speaking of which, why was it that the sound hurt us so badly? I mean, music that loud would cause anyone's ear pain. But it felt like my entire body was in pain. So what was that about?"

The symbiote was quiet for a bit before it groaned in frustration before speaking. **_"I really didn't want to tell you this, but since I know you won't drop this, I might as well explain that."_**

"Explain what?"

**_"The reason we were in pain was because we were exposed to one of our weaknesses."_**

"Weaknesses? Wait, you have weaknesses?" He asked, completely blown away by this discovery.

**_"Yeah, and because I don't trust you with this knowledge, I wasn't exactly ready to share it. There really is only two damn things that can hurt me. You can figure it out on your own what the other is if you're a masochist."_**

Naegi drowned at this but at least he'll learn something new about Carnage. "So, what's up with this sound weakness?"

**_"Basically, if a sound frequency is high enough, it'll cause extreme pain. Long enough exposure could be fatal."_**

The moment that knowledge went into his head, Makoto thought of an idea. If sound was it's weakness to the point of death, he could use this to get rid of the symbiote once and for all. Naegi wasn't the kind to think of killing, but considering what Carnage would do if it was in control, he was perfectly fine with it. The luckster saw this as a perfect way to get rid of the symbiote. However, there was one problem he forgot about. The symbiote can read his thoughts.

**_"Don't you even try it, you little bastard."_**

"What? What are you-"

**_"Don't even try to play dumb! If you haven't forgotten, I'm in that empty head of yours! I can read your thoughts, like a book. And I know you're planning on getting rid of me!"_**

"So what if I decide to plan something like that? It'll hurt but at least I'll get rid of you once and for all," Makoto declared as he looks at the mirror.

But then, out of nowhere, Naegi's reflection came out of the mirror as it grabbed the real one's neck. Saying that Makoto was scared was an understatement, he was borderline terrified by this. Even worse, he was in real danger with his neck being gripped tightly that he can barely breathe.

**_"Listen here you little shit, I have had to put up with so much of your bullshit. All your kindness and unwilling to kill, making me want to just take control and kill everyone. But I will not allow you to do something this stupid! Nothing with something that can actually kill us!"_**

"Ack… what to do-ack mean?" Makoto asked, trying his best to stay conscious and alive, the hand tighten their hold on his neck. To the point that his vision started to darken.

**_"News flash moron. I am inside you! What do you think is going to happen when I die? Huh? That I'll just bubble away? You gonna shit me out?! You think if I go… nothing is gonna happen to you?"_**

That really got Naegi to think this over more cautiously. From what the symbiote said, it's right to a degree. There's a chance that he could kill himself if he even tried to kill the symbiote. But, Makoto felt that Carnage wasn't speaking the truth due to its nature.

"Why should- ack… I believe you? You could just… be lying to me," he wheezed, trying to call it's bluff.

**_"Maybe I am. But are you willing to go through something like that. It's a 50/50 shot, and we both know how bad your luck is. So either I go, or we both go. What about your little buddies and that stupid killing game, huh!? Would that count maybe?! Or what about that little idol of yours crying!?"_**

That was enough to get Makoto to drop his plan entirely. While he didn't completely believe the symbiote, the luckster didn't want to try to use sound against Carnage anymore. There were too many risks involved with this and he didn't want to make his classmates suffer because of his death.

**_"Good to see that you still have a brain. Thought I still wish you came around and start thinking like how I'm thinking."_**

"Why do you-ack have to make me... repeat myself? I told you… I-ack won't kill," the luckster uttered, still being strangled though the grip had loosened.

**_"Come on man, being a monster, as you named it, isn't so bad," _**Makoto's reflection said as his arms and half his face became covered in a red and black slime, slowly turning the reflection into the creature Naegi saw in his dreams. **_"Once you stop letting your morals hold you back, you and I can do whatever we want. Nothing will hold us back and you won't even feel bad because of it. So come on, let's kill everyone. And, if you want, we'll kill you girlfriend last and give her a quick and painless death. How does that sound?"_**

Makoto then began to struggle to break out of the mirror counterpart's grip as it demonically laugh at him. The luckster was feeling his neck tighten further as he felt his life fading away. So with all his strength, he tried to remove these monstrous hands off him.

"STOP IT!!!"

And with that shout, Makoto opened his eyes as he finally snapped out of the madness. The restroom was quiet once more and the luckster looked at the ceiling. As he looked back at the mirror, Naegi looked in shock and horror as he saw that his hands were around his own neck, basically choking himself. Seeing this, he immediately let go as he leans on the sink and begins gasping for breath. He couldn't believe that he put into another illusion again. Only this time, he could have hurt himself or worse.

When Makoto began to finally look around his surroundings, he notices Byakuya looking at him. He felt his blood turn cold as he didn't even notice the Ultimate Heir there the entire time, just relaxing against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. And considering his attitude throughout their time here, he was the last person the luckster wanted to see him like this.

"H-How long were you there?!"

"Long enough to see the show you put on," Togami said as he walks up to Naegi, "I have to say, there was a lot of theories on what was wrong with you, that the others have, but none of them came close to this."

"Wait Togami, this isn't what it looks like!" he said, desperately trying to fix this mess.

"Oh, then what is it that's happening here?" he asked.

Makoto couldn't answer that as he couldn't think of what to say that didn't make him sound crazy.

"You know, judging from the behavior I witnessed, I assume that it's some kind of mental disorder," Togami said as truth.

"Well… I-"

"And with this, I'm going to assume you might start the killing game," Byakuya said, interrupting Makoto.

"W-What?! I would never do that!" he argued.

"Hmf, from hearing your performance, I doubt it. At this point, I wouldn't be surprised that you actually kill someone or be the victim. It would be interesting to see what will happen to you in the future. That would be very entertaining."

Naegi was now breathing heavily from the sinister and smug aura that Togami was giving to him. He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know what to say to the Ultimate Heir to fix this misunderstanding, if he could even call it that anymore. He didn't know if he should just leave at this point. He felt lost from the fear and anxiety he was feeling at this point.

**_"Kill him, kid."_**

"What?" Makoto spurted out.

"What?" Togami questioned.

**_"This guy is obviously fucking with us at this point. He wants us to give in and kill for the game to start. Smug rich bastard. If he wants someone to die so bad, then rich boy will be the first to be killed in our massacre! So go ahead and rip him apart!"_**

"What? No I wouldn't do that!" he yelled back to the symbiote.

"Do what exactly?" Togami asked, wanting an answer.

"Wait, I didn't mean to-"

**_"Kill the egotistical son of a bitch!"_**

"I wouldn't!" Naegi shouted.

"Wouldn't, what?!" Byakuya demanded loudly.

**_"Kill the four eyed asshole!"_**

"What are you talking about?!"

**_"Come on, Makoto! Kill him!"_**

"Answer my questions already!"

The constant talking from both Carnage and Togami, along with his fear and worries, was too much for Naegi. His vision was beginning to fade, he was feeling nausea, and he felt like he was going to fall on the floor from his shaking knees. Without thinking, using all his remaining strength, Naegi rushed out of the restroom, ignoring Togami's cries to stop.

Naegi ran through the hallways, ignoring anyone that saw him and or called out to him. All he focused on was finding a place to hide and be alone. Eventually, he finally made his way towards his dorm room, went inside, and locked himself in. Once he was finally alone, Makoto leaned against the wall as he sat on the ground and brought his knees to him. Never in his life had he felt so humiliated like this. Never did he ever had to run away like that when things got intense. All because of the damn symbiote.

**_"Fucking pussy. Can't even do a simple task of murder when you absolutely had to."_**

Makoto didn't say anything back. All he did was just bury his face into his knees and cry. Letting out the frustration, sadness, and other negative emotions he was feeling right now. He ignored everything that was happening in his surroundings. Even the knocking from his door, indicating that someone was outside. He just wanted to be left alone.

* * *

**_With Sayaka Maizono_**

"Naegi, please come out! What happened?!" Maizono yelled as she banged the door with worry in her face.

This was a complete 180 for Makoto to do all of a sudden. She suspected something bad was happening to him, but not like this. Naegi looked so calm and like his usual self back at the AV Room. Until the loud music came in and caused him to run out of the room. Thought that was expected as she and everyone else did the same with only Hagakure, Fujisaki, and Kuwata staying in to fix the problem, which they were lucky to do.

And when she did see Makoto again, he was completely different. Sayaka saw him running through as he passed her and everyone else. Him running was surprising enough, but seeing the luckster's face was unsettling. Makoto had a look of fear, panic, and despair. This got the idol extremely worried, wondering what had happened to Naegi. So she immediately chased after him to find out. But, unfortunately for her, Makoto locked himself in his room before she could talk to him.

It was already five minutes and Maizono still couldn't get Naegi out of his room. "Naegi, what happened to you?" she asked, hoping for an answer.

"He's not coming out, is he?" Mondo asked as he appeared with Chihiro and Aoi with him.

"Doesn't look like it," the idol answered.

"I don't get it. What happened to him that would make him do something like this?" Fujisaki wondered, worried.

"I don't know. But we should try to get him out of there and help him," Asahina suggested with determination.

"Doing something like that would be idiotic."

The group turned their attention towards Byakuya as he walked towards them in his usual attitude. "After the performance he did back there, it would be best not to interact with him," he said.

"Performance? What are you talking about?" Maizono asked.

"Pfff, and why should I tell you that?" Togami said coldly.

"Because if you don't, I'll make you talk, asshole," Owada growled angrily as he cracked his knuckles.

Seeing this, Byakuya sighed in frustration as he explained what he saw in the restroom and the things Makoto said to himself. It was very much a shock for the group to hear. They would have never expected Makoto to do something like that.

"So if any of you don't want the killing game to start, it would be smart for you all to leave him be," he said as coldly as ever.

"B-But we can't just leave him like that. Something bad could happen if we don't try," Chihiro said.

"Then you're a bigger fool than I thought," Togami retorted.

"Oh fuck you. Besides, this is your fault anyway! You just had to provoke him like that. No wonder he's so scared to come out," Owada growled at him.

"I couldn't care if it was my fault or not. Seeing Naegi like this proves that he won't be winning this game we're in,"

"Damn it, Togami. You're still treating this as a game?!" Aoi shouted in disbelief.

"Well of course. The bear said it himself that only one of us are allowed out of the school and I plan on winning. If Naegi wants to be like that, let me. He'll end up dead as he is now, so it would be-"

Byakuya would be interrupted by Sayaka as she, out of nowhere socks the heir in the face, directly on his nose, breaking it. Causing him back away in pain and drop his glasses. As he holds his broken nose in pain, Togami, along with everyone else there, looks at Maizono with complete shock at what she did. The idol looked Togami with hate and anger on her face, not once showing any regret of what she did.

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that," she growled, trying her best to restrain herself. With that, Sayaka left as she went into her dorm room. But not before stepping on Byakuya's glasses, breaking them.

Everyone stood there as the atmosphere was quiet due to what they just saw. But after that, everyone went their own ways as they leave Byakuya there. As Ultimate Heir groaned in frustration as he picked up his broken glasses as he made his way towards his dorm room.

"Tch, she's lucky I have spares," he said in annoyance.

* * *

**_Naegi's Dorm Room_**

It was now 10:00pm and it was time for everyone to sleep. For Makoto, he was already asleep. Well, more like trying to sleep. After the whole mess he went through from the illusion the symbiote showed him to Byakuya's tormenting him, Naegi just needed to do something to get his mind off of this entire thing. He eventually does manage to fall asleep and enter another dream. He finds himself outside a store. There was no sign of any kind to tell him what kind of store this is. Seeing as this was the only thing around the void, Naegi slowly entered the store to see what was inside.

Once in, he saw that there was a counter filled with different kinds of meat displayed behind a glass frame. There was also some chairs which were used for customers to sit and wait. Behind the counter was a bunch of other meat hanging on hooks to be cut up by the knives and machines at full display. And there was a billboard that shown the kinds of meat that were sold with their prices. Makoto was surprised to see that he was in a normal butcher shop despite it being empty. Though that won't last as the back door of the place opened and Carnage came out as the creature had a bloody apron on it with a big piece of ham in hand. The symbiote was about to cut of meat with a deli slicer until it noticed Makoto at the countered, looking at him with anger and hatred.

**_"_Ah Naegi, my favorite customer! Are you here to buy some meat today?"** The symbiote greeted the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"What is all of this?" he questioned.

**"Isn't it obvious? This is my shop. I built it so people can get some quality meat unlike other places. This is the Bloody Slasher Meat Shop! Got a nice ring to it, does it?" **It said as the monster used the slicer to make slices of ham.

"I don't care. Look I need to talk to yo-"

**"So what are you here for, my boy? I got some pretty good meat today. I have some good old bacon or some tasty chicken legs,"** Carnage interrupted as the symbiote was now slicing off pieces of beef from the hanging caress with a knife.

"No that's not why I'm here."

**"Oh, then I can assume you want come burger patties for a good old bbq or some pastrami for a damn good sandwich,"** it said while chopping up a whole chicken.

"What? No, that's not it!"

**"Oh I get it. You came here for the bloody meat aren't you? You do like your meat with a ton of blood in it. Can't blame since it has so much-"**

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!"

Carnage immediately stopped talking as the symbiote looked at Makoto who had not only screamed at it but slammed his fists on the counter. From his look, he was angry and annoyed by it's antics.

"Just stop already!" he shouted.

**"Stop what? My shop? Kid, I have to make a living somehow so I can't just-"**

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! The jokes, your insults, and illusions, and the disaster you forced me to go through today, stop it all now!"

**"And why should I? It's fun to fuck with you by showing you how fucked up this world can be. Besides, that illusion I showed you was nothing. I could have showed you something worse than that, and believe me when I say they're make you question humanity."**

"I don't care, just stop this! I never felt more humiliated in my entire life. I feel like my head is breaking from all this. I don't think I can talk to my classmates anymore because of this. So please, for the love of god, stop," he said, desperately pleading at this point.

Carnage just stood there quietly as it was thinking through what Makoto asked of it. All the while cutting up a fish than setting it aside to cut something else.

**"Hm, you are right about today and it seems to be messing you up. So my response to that is…"** Carnage then looks at Makoto with a sadistic smile as it pulls out a severed human arm on the table. **"A big fucking no. Yehahahahahaha!"**

Makoto had a look of shock and disbelief by what Carnage said as he could barely speak properly. "N-No, p-p-please don't d-do this to me."

**"But I have to. The fact that you're close to insanity means that this is working and I gotta keep going."** The symbiote said as it finished cutting up the arm. **"Once that happens, we can finally see eye to eye and kill everyone here. Finally spread some chaos in this boring school. You should be grateful. If I was like my whole self, I would be able to do this to you in seconds, not days."**

"Y-You're a monster."

**"I know. Your point?"**

Just as Makoto was about to speak, Carnage placed on the table a new piece of meat. It was a small pink and red meat which still had its little arms and legs. Even weirder was that there was a cord attached to the meat. It looked like a small human… no, it almost looked like a small infant.

"Carnage… what is that?" Makoto pointed at the meat with fear, hoping to god it wasn't what he thought is was.

Carnage cut off the arms, legs, and cord before replying back. **"Oh this, it's a fetus. The human I got for meat today was a pregnant woman. So this is a big score for me. Considering how rare they are and how tasty they can be. The blood in it is to die for."**

The symbiote began laughing at its own little joke while getting a good taste of the blood from the fetus. Naegi walked back in complete disgust, still questioning how this thing was okay doing something like this. Carnage looks at the luckster again as the symbiotes jumped over the counter and walks towards him.

**"Come on Makoto, give this a try. It's delicious,"** the symbiote said with a sinister smile as it points the fetus close to Makoto's face.

"No, get that away from me!" Makoto yelled out as his back hit the corner of the shop.

**"Ah, don't be such a baby. You'll never know if you'll like it if you don't taste it."**

At that point, all Naegi could do was crouch down and bury his face from seeing this horrifying display. Crying as he prays to anyone that would listen to help him from this nightmare. From this monster that's laughing at him. He begged for anyone to save him from this madness.

* * *

**_Day 4 in Hope's Peak Academy_**

It was the start of the 4th day of being trapped in the school and things were not looking good for Makoto. It had been yesterday around the afternoon, that the luckster had locked himself in his room. Ever since then, he refuses to come out. No one really knew why he would do it. Some felt he was too embarrassed to come out after what happened to him in the boy's bathroom with Togami explaining what happened, much to idol's dislike of it. Because of this, many of them aspect that it will take a while for Naegi to come out on his own free will. A couple classmates like Ishimaru, Asahina, and Fujisaki, tried to get him out of his room but failed. Even Maizono's words couldn't get him to come out. At that moment, Kirigiri said that, unless something happens that involve the entire class, they just leave the luckster alone.

While a few, mostly Maizono, didn't like that, they knew that was all they could do for now. During the entire day, everyone did whatever to pass the time as they left Makoto alone. Sayaka was the only one one who would check on him, once in a while, and try again to convince him to come out. And like usual, it failed. She even place some food, mostly meat, in front of his room to make sure he didn't go hungry. The idol was at least glad to see that he ate his food as there would be an empty tray a couple minutes later with a slip of paper saying, "Thank you." While she was still saddened by Naegi's refusal to come out, Sayaka was glad to see that he still had his manners.

Inside the room, things were not going well for the luckster. Makoto had somehow fallen asleep and like his previous nights, they were complete nightmares. He was now in a Halloween party and sitting at a table feeling extremely afraid and uncomfortable. At the table with him was a bunch of children in their Halloween costumes and Carnage as they were in the middle of making their jack-o-lanterns. But they weren't using pumpkins. Instead they were using actual decapitated human heads. It was a disgusting sight for him to see innocent looking children carve up of bloody head for fun.

**"Hey come on Makoto, lighten up a little. I brought you here to cheer you up and crap and yet you still look like a downer,"** Carnage said as it was removing the brain of it's human head.

"Can't imagine why, you sick bastard," Naegi replied with anger and disgust.

**"Whatever, just give this a try and make your jack-o-lantern already."**

Naegi looked at his human head with complete disgust. All he could do was feel sympathy as this decapitated head used to be alive, attracted on an actual body, filled with life and emotion. But now their fate had turned to this. To have their heads vilely disrespected with children carving them with no sign of regret nor hesitation. All the boy could do was sit there and hopefully wait for this nightmare to end as he felt his mind getting closer and closer to breaking. After all, Carnage said that after this, they were going to play his own version of the Operation board game and bobbing for apples with apples being replaced with hearts.

* * *

**_Day 5 in Hope's Peak Academy, Makoto's Dorm Room_**

It had been about 24 hours or more since Naegi decided to lock himself in his room as he lay on his bed. After going through that horrific illusion from Carnage and Togami pushing him to kill, the luckster decided not to leave his room, so he wouldn't cause any more trouble. But he was starting to get hungry. Makoto knew he had to come out sometime but he kept telling himself not to leave. He was having a difficult time to decide what to do right now.

_Knock, knock_

His head moved as Naegi looked at the door as he knew that someone was there again. He could probably guess that it was Sayaka or Aoi since they seem to be the only two to check on him.

"Naegi, are you still in there?"

Hearing the voice, Naegi immediately knew that it was Maizono at the door. But he still refuse to answer, still not wanting to cause anymore trouble.

"Naegi, please come out."

Again, Makoto stayed silent. There was a silence as neither one said a word. Makoto thought the idol finally gave up and left him to wallow in his fears. But then Maizono spoke again.

"Naegi… I know the last few days haven't been good to you and I understand that you feel embarrassed to come out. But you can't lock yourself up like this. We have a class meeting and everyone needs to attend. You also needed to get something to eat. It's already 10 AM. Some of us are getting worried about you. I'm getting worried. So please, come out."

While Sayaka was right that Makoto was getting hungry and that he wanted to leave the room, Naegi felt that he couldn't do it. As much as he wanted to come out and tell Maizono that there was nothing to worry about, that would have been a lie. Makoto didn't want to go through the pain and embarrassment he went through because of Carnage. He was scared to see what the symbiote would do to him next to plummet him further into insanity. Naegi hated doing this to those that were worried for him, but he felt that he had no choice.

Seeing that Makoto was silent again, Maizono decided to do something that would surely get him out of the room.

"Okay Naegi, I didn't want to do this. But if you don't come out from your room, then I won't bring you anymore food and I'll make sure that everyone does the same."

That made Naegi sweat a bit from the situation Maizono had put him in. Not only is he really hungry right now, but Sayaka is making sure he won't be getting any food at this point. Meaning he'd have less normal person to talk to. This was something he didn't want. He was weighing his options here until…

**_"Okay kid, we are leaving this room and heading to the cafeteria. Now."_**

"Wait, what?" Makoto uttered in shock.

**_"Kid, the only reason I was fine with being locked up in this room was because we were getting meals delivered to us yesterday and I got some alone time with you. But if we're not getting anymore food, we are not staying here any longer."_**

"I-I can't leave. I already know what you'll do to me if I decide to leave to the cafeteria," Naegi argued.

**_"Makoto, you and I both know that you are hungry. It looks like you can eat an entire horse right now. And that's not me using an expression. So you either get your ass out there or I will describe to you, how to skin a baby goat!"_**

Makoto just stood there as he was again weighing his options of what to do. He didn't want to go outside since he knows the symbiote will just fuck with him. But on the other hand, he also didn't want to deal with Carnage's description of how to skin a baby goat.

Reading the luckster's mind, Carnage sighed in annoyance as it began to say, **_"Okay, how about this? Let's make a deal. Just until this whole meeting ends, I won't consistently fuck with you. I mean, I'll still talk but only at best make a comment that probably won't bug you."_**

"Are you really sure about that? Because I feel like this is a trick you're doing for your own game," Makoto said, suspicious of the symbiote.

**_"Kid, I'm hungry. You're hungry. We both want to get something to eat. So for now, I'll try my best to stay quiet. So, what's it going to be?"_**

After hearing what Carnage said and knowing how hungry he was, Makoto gave in and made his decision as he made his way towards his door.

**_"Make sure our breakfast has a lot of meat in it."_**

* * *

Outside the room, Sayaka stood in front of the door as she waited for Makoto to come out. After saying that she wouldn't get him anymore food, the idol believed that he would finally come out. But it was already a minute and there was no sign of him wanting to come out of the room. Just as she thought the luckster wouldn't come out, Maizono was caught off guard as she heard the door unlock and open. And like that, Makoto Naegi finally came out of his room, looking a little timid and cautious. As soon as he saw her, Naegi smiled and said, "Hey Maizono, how are you?"

"Well for one, I was busy worrying about you since you locked yourself in your room for a while. And the fact that you remain quiet the entire time, made me upset, almost mad at one point," Maizono said pouting, making Makoto feel a little guilty. But then the idol then grabbed his hands as she smiled at him.

"But I'm finally glad that you're out of there. I've missed being around you."

Those words really made Makoto smile. So much so as he felt awful for what he has put her through. He didn't like avoiding everyone like this, but the luckster didn't know what to do since he's dealing with a crazy, murderous, symbiote. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to do this. It's just that things are getting crazy for me to deal with," he says with a bit of guilt.

"Naegi, it's fine. I get it. You're feeling stressed out right now. It's not something you can just get over with. But if you ever feel lost or alone, you can always come to me and we can talk this over, try to fix whatever you're dealing with. I promise you that I'll do my best to help," Sayaka said with a sincere and gentle tone.

This really made Makoto feel of warmth and happiness inside him. Something he hadn't felt for a while ever since he was trapped in this school along with dealing with Carnage. Naegi felt he could actually talk to her about his problems so she could help him. But, the feeling still stopped him. The feeling of wariness and doubt. It stopped him from telling her about his problems, why they were affecting him so negatively. He still felt that she wouldn't believe him or that she wouldn't want to be near him to avoid the danger. So Makoto just said this.

"Thanks Maizono. I'll keep that in mind when I feel ready."

While the idol frowned a little from Makoto not wanting to tell her his problems, she still nodded with a smile as she showed she understood. After all, things like this do take time. At that instance, Naegi's stomach began to make a large growl.

**_"Think with your dick later, get food now."_**

"Hehe, looks like my stomach needs some food," he said, scratching his cheek with his finger. Maizono simply giggled at this as she replied, "Sure looks like it. Come on, let's get some food inside you." And like that, Sayaka and Makoto walked their way towards the cafeteria.

* * *

**_Cafeteria_**

At the cafeteria, everyone where sitting at the big table as they had finished their breakfast. They were just waiting for the idol the get the luckster to come here as they were going to have another meeting. Just as a couple of them thought that Naegi wouldn't come, they were proven wrong as they see him and Maizono enter. At that point, a couple of students came in front of him as they wanted to see how he was.

"Oh my gosh, Naegi. It was about time you came out of that room. We've been worried about what may have happened," Asahina said with Fujisaki nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, sorry guys. I was dealing with some things and I needed to deal with them alone," he responded.

"Well, that's inexcusable!" Ishimaru yelled out, spooking him a bit. "Don't get me wrong, I understand that you had your own personal problems that you needed to deal with. However, it's unforgivable to do what you did to those you were close to. You locking yourself up like that only made them more worried about you. So please, do not do something like that again in the near future!"

**_"Fuck you, we do what we want!"_**

Makoto nodded in agreement, though still a bit spooked from his yelling, he can agree that the hall monitor was right. Naegi didn't think he made many of them so worried about him.

"Hey, can you cool it a little? He's still a little uncomfortable being out here," Maizono sternly said as she came to Naegi's protection.

"It's fine, Maizono," Naegi said. "He's right. I shouldn't have you all worry so much about me. And for that, I'm sorry."

"If that is the case, then I guess I can accept your apology. However, make sure you don't do something like this again," Taka instructed.

"I'll try," Naegi replied.

"Well, it's good to see you again," Chihiro said happily.

"Indeed," Sakura added in.

This made Makoto smile as he felt glad that there were some people that were really worried for him and happy to see him again.

"Are you all done with your nonsense?"

Those words tore down the happy atmosphere as the group turned their attention towards Togami. "Because we have a meeting to do and I want to get this over with as soon as possible," he said annoyed.

Before anyone could say anything, a very loud growl was heard. Everyone turned their attention at Makoto as he felt embarrassed because of his loud stomach.

**_"I would say we just eat him, but we probably have indigestion from his smugness."_**

"We will as soon as we get Naegi some food inside his tummy," Maizono speak out.

* * *

The next scene, we see Makoto as he was currently eating his breakfast, a meat lover's omelet. It was a massive one. So big that the size alone could feed 5 people. Despite the size, Naegi managed to finish it all in a couple minutes. Everyone was certainly surprised by this as they did not expect the luckster, with his small body, to handle all that food. Naegi must have been very hungry if he was willing to eat all that. After finishing, Naegi let out of sigh of relief as his stomach was now satisfied.

**_"Aw yeah, now that was delicious."_**

"Damn Naegi, you really have a big appetite," Mondo said, still stunned by what he saw.

"I know, I don't think even I can eat something that large," Yamada admitted.

**_"Doubt it."_**

"Yeah, I didn't think my hunger was that big," Makoto replied scratching the back of his head.

"Well at least you're finally properly feed," Maizono commented happily with Naegi smiling back.

"Well, now with that issue dealt with, let's get this meeting started," Kirigiri said.

"That's right, let's discuss the major topic. Which is if anyone of us have found a way out of this school?" Ishimaru shouted out.

"Dude, we checked pretty much everywhere and none of us found jack," Leon said, frustrated.

"We're stuck. We're never getting out of here," Chihiro said she began to tear up and cry. "There's no one coming for us."

Fortunately for the programmer, Aoi began to comfort him as she said, "Aw chin up Fujisaki, we'll get out of here in no time. After all, someone we know is bound to miss us."

"Yes, out course," Toko uttered out with Junko speaking out. "You really think so?" she asked.

"Well, we've been gone long enough to raise the alarm," Asahina responded as she continued. "We're talking three days here, I'm sure the police are already on this case of finding us."

"Upupup, I won't count on something like that."

Everyone was taken by surprise as they see Monokuma sitting at the table with them. A couple of them got up from their seats from being spooked by the bear.

**_"Did no one actually notice the bear there, cause he was there for a good minute."_**

"I mean c'mon, all the police are good for is acting as foils for major criminals," Monokuma said as fact.

**_"Okay, he's got a point there."_**

"How would you know that?! For all we know, they're already looking for this place and trying to help us get out," Asahina argued.

"Trust me, no matter how much time all of you are here, the authorities will never come. Besides, I already gave you guys a way to get out. All you have to do is kill someone, get away with it, and you'll be allowed to leave. So c'mon everyone, one of you start the killing game already if any of you want out," Monokuma explained, causing the atmosphere to become quiet

**_"Yeah, I agree. I'm surprised no one has killed anyone yet."_**

Choosing to ignore that, Makoto was the first to talk back to the bear. "Well sorry to disappoint you but that won't happen. You can never motivate us to killing any of our classmates."

When the bear was about to say something, Monokuma stopped himself as he began to think about a word that the luckster said. "Motivate, huh?" He said as he began to brainstorm to himself.

**_"Oh boy. You just got his gears turning."_**

Before Neagi could think about what the symbiote meant by that, Monokuma began to speak out in glee and said, "That's right, how could I forget? I mean, I have everything needed for our killing game. I have the setting down, a large cast, the atmosphere is perfect, and there is a lot of pressure put on all of you. But I was missing the vital ingredient to bring it all together!"

"What the hell are you on about?!" Leon questioned the bear in anger.

"I'm talking about motivation. None of you have any kind of motivation to start the game. But lucky for me, I have just the thing to get you all motivated. All students report to the AV Room immediately. I'll make sure one of you is at least motivated to let the fun start."

And like that, Monokuma left the cafeteria leaving the atmosphere to go quiet once more. After hearing all that, everyone got curious on what Monokuma meant on motivating them. With no real option, Class 78 made their way to the AV Room to see what the bear had plan for them.

* * *

**_AV Room_**

Everyone had made their way into the AV Room, and had multiple monitors in many rows along with a large screen on the wall in front of them with chairs as well. Once everyone was there, they all noticed a box filled with DVD cases. When they examined them, they all noticed that the DVDs had their names on them. Once they all got their respective DVDs, everyone went to their own monitor to view them.

Makoto held his DVD as he just looked at it. A part of him really didn't want to see it but Makoto felt that he had to see just what was on the DVD. He looked at Sayaka as she also had a look of worry and hesitation and they both nodded in agreement to watch their DVDs. So they wasted no time and put their DVDs into the DVD player. Naegi put on some headphones as he waited for the video to load.

**_"What do you think is going to be in this DVD?"_**

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about all this," the luckster said with worry in his voice.

"Probably but I don't care. Just as long as the video is entertaining, then I'm good. Though I wish I had some popcorn and meat to really enjoy this."

Deciding to ignore the symbiote, Makoto put his focus back to the screen as he continued to wait. Once the video had finished loading, he was greeted by an unexpected sight. On screen was his entire family as they were sitting on their couch with smiles on their faces. The woman with light brown and a white dress on the right side being his mother. The tall man in the middle with black hair with a white shirt and blue jacket along with tan pants being his father. And the girl on the left with a brown colored bowl haircut and wearing a school uniform is his younger sister, Komaru.

Makoto felt so much happiness and joy from just seeing his family again after the mental torture he had to go through. He was finally able to fully smile seeing his family and hearing them talk after so long.

"Oh my, where in the world do we start? We're just so unbelievably proud of you, Naegi darling. You'll do great at Hope's Peak," his mom said with so much enthusiasm in her voice.

"It's a pretty big deal, buck-o-roo. Ha ha, just don't work yourself too hard, alright?" said his father as he was happy for his son's success.

"Have fun out there, big bro. I am totally jealous of your luck," Komaru said with joy as she waved goodbye to her brother.

This entire scene brought a smile on Makoto's face as he felt he could cry from the warmth he felt from his family's joy of his success.

However, this wouldn't last.

The video suddenly went into static, causing Naegi to look in shock and confusion by what just happened. After a few more seconds, the video came back and what Makoto saw made his skin crawl in fear and dread.

He saw that not only was his family gone, but the entire atmosphere had completely changed. From a bright, orange, and peaceful day, the room was now dark, purple, with a sense of horror. The entire room looked like a mess with the couch ripped up, the widow in the background was smashed to pieces, and the walls has a bunch of scratch marks on them. This scene made Makoto feel his heart stopped for a moment as he was horrified by what had happened to his family as his eyes widen in fear and his forehead changed to the color purple.

What made this even worse was the fact that the video played one last clip with text on it. The very words made his very spine shiver in terror.

"Look for the answer after graduation."

Once the video ended, Makoto took off his headset and sat there as he felt so much fear and anger from what he just saw. The fact that he had to do the whole graduation thing, basically kill someone, just to find out what had happened to his family was sickening. Monokuma was basically using a cheap move just to get them to kill someone. And worst of all, he felt that could work.

"Aaahhhhhhhh!!"

Makoto turned to where the scream came from to see Sayaka leaning against the wall not looking too good. She had her arms wrapped around herself, shivering like a leaf, as her forehead was purple and her eyes showed fear. "I can't do this. I have to get out," she muttered to herself. "I have to get out before it's too late."

"Maizono," Makoto uttered silently as he felt bad for her. He looked at the others and they were going through the same thing. They all had a look of fear in their eyes. Some shaking in terror and others were completely silent, trying to process what they had seen. Many of them were completely terrified with some even denying all this and wishing this was all a bad dream or a joke. The only ones that seemed calm were Celestia, Byakuya, and Kyoko. But even then, Naegi could see a bit of dread in their eyes.

Makoto felt like he had to do something, say something to ease their fear. But he was stopped as the symbiote began to softly laugh in delight before speaking.

**_"Oh wow, now that is entertaining"_**

"What?!"

**_"What? It's interesting to guess on what happened to your family. I mean they could still be alive, kidnapped somewhere or they could be dead. I'm leaning more on them being dead. It's making me wonder how they were killed though. Were they shot to death, stabbed multiple times, burned alive, drowned by water boarding, crushed to death by a tire of a car?! Oh man, the possibilities are endless!"_**

"T-That's my family you're talking about, you sick bastard!"

**_"So? What's so good about family anyway? Mine tried to kill me, and I turned out fine, right? Yet here you are, shaking in your socks just going 'oh no, my mom and dad are dead, and my little sister is probably being eaten by the bear' boo-hoo. Heh… it's not like it matters."_**

"What do you mean?"

**_"I may not be the smartest guy around… but what kind of self-respecting killer wouldn't want to rip such a happy image apart. To slaughter such bright eye people… hehehe, or at best, they are already dead, at worst-"_**

"Shut the hell up!"

**_"Knull, you're so salty it's pathetic. I forget how much you 'normal' people go on and on about families."_**

"They're my parents, my sister. Of course I care about them, I love them-"

**_"Awww... just like you love that girl right?"_**

Makoto stood silent for a bit as he knew Carnage was referring to his crush on Sayaka.

"I… I mean," he stuttered as he tried to form words until he was calm enough to speak properly again. "What do you know about love?!"

**_"...Well, it's a word. One meant to hold 'such' deep meaning within it. It could build so much. Yet none of you people talk about how much it can be broken down. Or how it's the same as hate. Humor me here, let's say someone kills your little sister, you walk out of this room and there is her body just hanging on the ceiling. Naked and covered in all sorts of cuts, left to bleed out like a pig ready for a meal. And you find her killer, what would you do?"_**

"...I ...I would..."

**_"Come on, I believe in you, you can do it."_**

"I would kill him!"

**_"Why?"_**

"What do you mean why? If that bastard killed my sister I-"

**_"Ohhh, you're not really paying attention here… why would you kill him? Is it because you love your little sister… or is it because of the hatred you have for her killer?"_**

That question left Makoto quiet as he finally understood what the symbiote meant. He loved his sister so much he would defend her if she was ever attacked or almost killed by someone. But then there was also him feeling hatred for said attacker for whatever they did to his younger sister. Or flat out rage for the person if they killed her in any way possible. The kind of hatred he would feel for the person for killing someone he loved. It was truly chaotic when someone really thought about it. Despite that, he still didn't want to accept that.

**_"Look, I may not always sound it, but I am on your side here. To help you. To loosen you up. Can you honestly tell me that everything is right? That you've never had dark thoughts in your head? Don't you want to let go."_**

"...yes, no."

**_"Oh-oh, there it is! Come on… come on out of that shell. Stop this little friendly act. Time for you to get your hands dirty!"_**

"Shut up."

**_"Let it out and start killing."_**

"Shut up!"

**_"Become chaos!"_**

"Shut up!!"

**_"Become carnage!!"_**

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUP!!!"

Once Makoto stopped shouting, he opened his eyes to realize that he had his hands and arms covered his head. He was breathing heavily and his forehead was sweating. Even worse, his classmates were all looking at him. Their expressions were looking at him with complete shock. Even Sayaka, who was freaking out earlier, looked at Makoto with shock and concern on her face. No one could blame her as Naegi was freaking out again. Only this time, his condition seems to be worse now than before. Seeing that he had made a scene, Naegi stepped back a bit before running out of the AV room.

"Naegi!" Maizono yelled out to him, but Makoto ignored her and kept on running.

Seeing as what he had done, Naegi needed to hide. He felt that he couldn't hide in his dorm room for obvious reasons. So Makoto decided to hide in one of the classrooms.

* * *

**Classroom**

Once he was in the classroom, Makoto shut the door and sat on one of the desks in the very back. He put his arms over his head as he tried to get his thoughts back together, trying to get his mind in peace. But then, Carnage began to talk to him again.

**_"Man, you really made a fool out of yourself back there. You made yourself look like a maniac," the voice said, insulting the boy._**

"Why can't you shut up?!" Makoto yelled back.

**_"Because, like I said before, I'm going to keep this up until your mind snaps and you're just as crazy as I am. And it's seems to be working."_**

"I don't get you. You want me to become like you yet the way you do this is just craziness. Your plan makes no sense!" Makoto said desperately trying to understand what the symbiote is trying to do. Hearing that, the symbiote groaned in frustration.

**_"You still don't get it? Knull, you really are stupid. If it's taken you this long to figure it out, I might as well fucking tell you!"_**

"Wait, you're going to tell me your plan?" Makoto asked in shock.

**_"Oh my fucking Knull, I'm just going to spell it out for you,"_** Carnage groaned as it told Makoto, as simple and plain as possible, the truth.

**_"There. Is! No!! Plan!!!"_**

Those four words made Naegi shocked, confused, and dumbfounded. "What?" he uttered out.

**_"I don't have a plan at all. I never make plans! They are what is wrong with everything that people like you are trying to do! Plans, order, anything that makes a structure, it all never works out, all of you are just prisoners to it all!"_**

"You are not making any sense!"

**_"That's the point! I am freeing you! No more sense to be had, no more of being a prisoner, I am giving you freedom!"_**

"You're insane!"

**_"Sure I am, what's your point? Hehehe. Listen, can't you just see it. All in the name of chaos, being able to do exactly what you want to do, whenever you want to do it. To kill who you want, to be whoever you want, to kill anyone you want!"_**

"You said kill twice."

**_"So what? I like killing."_**

"So all this time, you never had a plan? You were just doing whatever popped into your head?!" Naegi yelled, trying to understand this nonsense.

**_"Yeah pretty much. That's what we should be doing. You need to stop letting stuff like order control you and just do what you want. You want to leave the school and find your family, you can do that. You just need to let go and become a monster."_**

"But I can't. I can't just let myself kill. It isn't right!"

**_"But don't you want to find your family and save them?"_**

Naegi remained quiet as didn't know how to respond to that. He really did want to find his family and know what happened to them. But he couldn't bring himself to kill someone just for his own selfishness.

**_"Okay, think about this, if you finally do what you want and break free from your imprisonment, we can not only escape, but save that girl you really love."_**

That got Makoto's attention as he began to think it over. If he just let go and accept the symbiote, he could escape with Maizono and go find his family. Apart of him see this as a really good benefit for him and he'll get what he wanted. But at the same time, he'll become a monster. He'll become the very thing that doesn't want. Hell, what would his family and Sayaka think of him when he becomes that thing.

**_"Look man, I'm not forcing you to become like me, even if there are times that I want to. I'm just telling you to do what you want. And I can tell that you really want to leave."_**

Makoto felt his entire mind begin to slowly break. His head was now in conflict on what he should do. It was an internal struggle of whether to become the monster to escape and save Sayaka as well or prevent becoming one to keep whatever sanity he had left. He almost felt like his entire head was going to crack open like an egg. At this point, he began to panic.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear this anymore!" he yelled.

**_"Come on, this is a good deal. It's a win-win for both of us!"_**

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up..."

Naegi then began banging his head against the desk as he desperately tries to get Carnage to stop talking. However, all this did was make the symbiote laugh at his actions like it was watching a funny act. The luckster kept on slamming his head hard onto the wooden surface of the desk. Trying to drown out the voice. It wasn't working. The only result he was getting from this was causing his head to bruise purple.

**_"Oh wow, smart plan Makoto. Keep smashing your head like that. See how that goes," _**the symbiote mockingly said as continued to laughter once more.

Despite that, Makoto kept on going slamming his head. He didn't care what would happen to him as long as he got the voice to letting out its sadistic laughter. The luckster kept on slamming his head over the hardwood over and over again to the point that his head began to bleed. Despite the excruciating pain his head was feeling and his body telling him to stop, Naegi just kept going. He didn't want to do this, but he felt like he didn't have a choice. He didn't know what to do and how to stop it. He didn't know who to turn to about this. He felt alone. That is until...

"Naegi! Stop!"

As soon as he heard those words, Naegi felt someone wrap their arms around his chest, stopping him from his head slamming. When this happened, the laughter stopped and his conscious was cleared up. Once his mind was straighten out, Makoto looked behind him to see Sayaka as she was using all her strength to restrain him. Seeing the complete shock and fear in her eyes, the luckster calmed himself and looked the idol. "Maizono," he simply uttered.

"Naegi... what the hell were you doing? Why were you hurting yourself like that?!" She yelled as she let go of the luckster and looked at him.

Makoto only looked at the floor, away from Maizono's eyes, as he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. I mean, how could he? How can he describe his problem without being seen as a lunatic? A voice talking to him and wanting to turn him into the killer? No one would believe him. But at the same time, Naegi wanted to tell someone in the hopes that they would be willing to help him in his crisis. But he felt that wouldn't happen. Makoto didn't know what to do, so he just stayed silent. But then, he felt his hands being grabbed by Sayaka's hands as she got him looked at her eyes as they showed worry and fear.

"Naegi, please tell me what's going on with you. Ever since we formed our partnership, you've been very distance with everyone here. Including me. And it looks like you're scared of something. You're becoming paranoid. It's worrying me. This isn't the Naegi I knew back in middle school." It was at this point that tears were flowing out from her eyes and down to her cheeks as she was on the verge of crying. "Please, for the love of god, tell me what's going on. I can't stand seeing you like this anymore."

Hearing those words made Naegi fill his stomach with guilt. He didn't mean to avoid everyone like this, especially with Maizono as they were very close with each other. But ever since this symbiote became a part of him, Makoto felt like he was being driven into madness. He didn't want anyone to get involved in this as he felt that only he could deal with this himself. So the luckster distanced himself from everyone, to keep them safe from this malevolent force. He thought this was the right thing to do.

But he was wrong.

This only caused a few of them to be rather suspicious of him and most to worry about his mental health. But the one that was worried about him the most was Sayaka. It did make sense as he and her had known each other before coming to Hope's Peak and the idol had said that she would be his secretary to help him out. Makoto knew that and yet he still distanced himself from her. He felt like a complete jerk. Even more so as she worried about him the most. To the point of making her cry no less. Seeing this, Naegi decided he would tell her as he felt that maybe, just maybe, Maizono would understand.

"I'm so sorry, Maizono," he said with sadness and regret. "I didn't mean to worry you like that. I'm just dealing with something that was honestly too much for me and I didn't want you to get involved because of that."

"Naegi..."

"But now I see that keeping this from you is only going to make things worse. So I'll tell what's been going on with me," he said.

**_"Oh, this is gonna be great."_**

"Good to hear," she said happily.

"But know this, what I'm about to tell you is something that I really don't want the others to know about. So can we talk about this private? Please?"

There was a bit of a silence as Maizono was thinking it through a bit. But after seeing Naegi's face filled with pleas and desperation, she nodded her head in agreement. With that, Naegi and Maizono left the classroom together.

* * *

**_Naegi's Dorm Room_**

Here is Naegi's room, the luckster was sitting on his bed with Maizono wrapping some bandages she found in the bathroom around his bleeding head. Once she was done treating the wound, the idol sat next to Makoto and asked him what was going on with him. Naegi took a deep breath before explaining everything to her. The voice that called itself a symbiote, the things it said to him, and the illusions it had shown him, he told her everything that was happening to him for the last couple of days. As expected, Maizono was shocked in disbelief by what Naegi was saying to her. She felt like he was making all this up but the idol knew very well the luckster was telling the truth.

"Dear god..." she uttered in shock.

"It just keeps getting worse. Every word Carnage says, I can feel it bounce around inside of my head. It's ideas just crawling and suffocating any normal thought that I had." He mumbled as he holds a hand over his face.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Would you believe me? Would anyone? Hey guys, it's me Makoto here with an announcement!" Makoto shouts as he waves his hands, and spoke with a mocking version of Monokuma's voice. "I have an alien goo monster in my body, that talks to me about murdering all of you! Don't worry, I'm not crazy, yet!"

After that performance, Makoto calmed down as he continued.

"It… just got worse during the first day here at night, something happened to me. Something that made me want to hide this from everyone, including you," he explained.

"But why? Don't you trust me?"

"It wasn't like that. I didn't tell you because this was too much for me to deal with. And I didn't want you to get involved with this… 'madness.' I didn't want to burden you with something this out of control. Something that's been driving me closer to insanity," he replied with his voice showing hopelessness.

As he was in his own state of despair, Sayaka held onto his hands as she managed to get him to look at her eye to eye. When Makoto looked at the idol, her eyes and face showed concern and sympathy. She gave a look of understanding. A look that a parent would give to their child as to let them know that they can be honest with them. "Naegi, I know we haven't known each other for that long. But I want to know what's going on. You've been helping me when I needed it despite the issues you're facing. So I want to do the same. So whatever it is you're dealing with, I'll help you out with it no matter what," she said with compassion.

These words had managed to calm him down a little and felt something he hadn't felt for the past few days. He felt safe. He felt that he can be truly honest and tell Sayaka his problem. So with that, he looked at her with a serious look and said, "Maizono, are you sure about this? Because what I'm about to show you is something that you can never forget."

Despite the warning, Sayaka stood her ground and looks at Makoto with seriousness and determination. Showing that she was ready with whatever he was going to show her. Seeing her face, the luckster knew her answer. He sighs first before he takes off his jacket, then slowly took off his sweater. When they were removed, Sayaka's eyes widen to the size dish plates with her mouth gasping in disbelief as she see Makoto's arms. His arms were in a terrible condition as the veins were now visible to see and the veins were a dark red color. Even scarier is the fact the veins seem to be twitching even more than before, as if they were almost alive inside his arm.

"Naegi..." Sayaka uttered in disbelief as she was still trying to process what she had just seen.

"I expected that reaction," he said with a broken voice, filled with dread. Seeing the dark red veins once more filled his consciousness with despair and fear. "I mean, how could anyone be able to handle something like this? I've been able to handle my luck throughout my life no matter how bad it got. But this is insane. From the illusions to the symbiote's laughter, it's been an absolute nightmare. I don't know how much more I can take." Makoto eyes began to test up as he had a sad smile. "I'm scared, Maizono. I feel lost. I feel helpless. No matter what I do I feel myself fall deeper into insanity. I feel like I'm closer to snapping. Turning into what this thing is. I don't want that but I know it will happen. And I can't do anything about it."

At that point, Naegi began to cry as he couldn't hold it in anymore. All this pain and torture has become too much to deal with. He felt that nothing could help him at this point. Even worse, he knew no one would help him. If he couldn't handle this, then it'll be the same as the others. Everyone, including Maizono, wouldn't want to be apart of this. He would just be alone as he would slowly but eventually become what the symbiote wants...

At least that's what he thought.

As he continued crying, Makoto felt warm arms wrap around him as they pull him closer to someone. He looks up to see Maizono as she began comforting him like a mother does for their child. The idol kept this up for a while until she finally spoke.

"Naegi, that won't happen. I won't let that happen," she said in a firm, but gentle tone. "You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I know you aren't like that. You're still the kind and caring boy I saw back in middle school. Someone who wouldn't hurt others for your own pleasure."

"But what if I still happens. I don't want to hurt anyone or even worse."

"Like I said, I won't allow that. Because I'm going to keep an eye on you from now on."

"What?" the luckster said in shock. "But Sayaka, that's dangerous and you could-"

"Don't try to convince me out of this," the idol firmly argued back. "I told you that I would be your assistant. I would help you with whatever problem you have no matter what. And right now, you're dealing with something you can't handle on your own. So, I'm going to make sure that your the same as ever and make sure your safe no matter what!"

Those words touched Makoto in his heart. Despite not wanting anyone to get involved, he wanted someone to say those very words to him. To help him deal with this symbiote no matter the danger that would happen. He felt happy and relieved that someone would be there to help him. "But why? Why go this far for me when we never talked to each other back at middle school?"

Sayaka simply smiled at him as she answers his question, "Well, you don't know it, but you've actually helped more than you think." Naegi was confused by what she meant by that as they had never talked to each other before. But he got his answer as Sayaka explained herself.

"Naegi, when it comes to the music industry, it isn't what everyone expected it to be. I'm always having to maintain my position at the top. Always having to keep my guard up, suspecting everyone, and constantly having to hide all my stress and frustration behind a fake smile in front of millions, it was physically and mentally exhausting being an idol. There were times when I just wanted to scream due to the stress and little privacy I get from this job. But there was one thing that helped me get through it all. Even if it didn't seem much."

"What was it?" the luckster asked.

"It was you," Sayaka said with a smile, surprising Makoto. "It was your positive attitude, your kind heart, and your warm smile that kept me going. It was you that showed me that life isn't so bad. And when you saved that crane from the pool, you showed me how noble you can be. And that was what really got me really interested in you and why I regretted not being able to talk to you. To thank you."

And like that, Sayaka pulls Makoto closer to her as she gives him a warm and tender hug, even softly stroking his head. "And now I have that chance. So let me help you, like how you helped me."

With those words, Naegi's eyes let out his tears as he began to sob on her shoulder as the idol tightly hugged him and giving him words of comfort. The two stayed like this for a while until Makoto was finally calm as he felt the weight of burden lift of him and was feeling like himself again.

"Thank you Maizono. I really needed that," he said, feeling relieved.

Maizono giggled in delight before responding back. "That's good to hear. I would feel even more sad that you wouldn't accept my help."

"Yeah, again, sorry for worrying you like that," Makoto said with guilt.

"It's fine, Naegi. I'm just glad I was able to help you."

Just then, the school bell rang as the TV turned on and the monitor showed Monokuma as he said the night time announcement.

"Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. And such, it is officially night time. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then… sweet dreams, everyone! Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite…"

"Well… it looks like we should get some sleep," Maizono said as she got up from the bed and head towards the door. "I'll head back to my room. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait."

Maizono stopped in her tracks she turned to look back at Makoto as he had a face of nervousness.

"I haven't been able to sleep properly because of the symbiote and I don't want to be alone right. So, if you want, can we… sleep together?"

**_"Smooth."_**

There was a bit of a silence between the two as they now felt awkward and embarrassed. Makoto was the most embarrassed as it was hard enough for him to ask Maizono the question. Now he had to wait for her answer.

"Oh wow, um, this is weird," The idol uttered in embarrassment.

"I-It's not what you think!" Naegi shouted before explaining. "When I was little, whenever either me or my sister had nightmares and couldn't sleep, we'd always sleep together for comfort. So I thought that might help me sleep."

**_"Yeah, cause two lonely teenagers in a bed never went anywhere. Especially in Japan."_**

This made Makoto even more embarrassed, with his face becoming bright red, as he felt he made the situation even more awkward for them.

"But you don't have to. After all, this seems too much to ask for you to do even if your my assis-"

"Okay then."

Makoto had a look of shock as he looked at an embarrassed and blushing Sayaka. "Wait, what?"

"If it'll help you get a goodnight's sleep, then I'll do it," she said as she tapped both her index fingers together.

"It would most likely, but like I said before, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Don't worry, as long as you're able to get some sleep, it's no problem at all."

After all that, we see Naegi and Maizono laying next to each other in the bed, however, they made sure that they were not facing each other. Not because they hated each other, it was because they were too embarrassed to really look at one another in this situation.

"Well, goodnight," Makoto said.

"Yeah, goodnight," Maizono replied.

And like that, the two began to close their eyes and fall asleep. Everything seemed peaceful at first as the both of them managed to fall asleep, until something happened. Makoto began to fidget around in discomfort as he was having another nightmare about the symbiote. Seeking comfort, the sleeping boy moved around until his hand touch Sayaka. Once he did, Makoto wrapped his arms around and hugged her like a child would do with their teddy bear. Maizono was understandably surprised by this as she looks back at the sleeping Makoto as he looked peaceful. At first, she tried to get him to let go due to feeling embarrassed by this, however Makoto arm held in place as if it was desperate to not be alone.

While she kinda wanted him to let go out of embarrassment, Sayaka remembered that Makoto couldn't get any sleep due to the nightmares he was having. So it made sense that he would want some kind of comfort. Besides, even if the idol felt embarrassed in this situation, it didn't mean she didn't like it. So after thinking through all this, Maizono decided to just let Naegi hold on to her for now. Makoto rested his head on her chest as Sayaka rubbed his head as she drifted into slumber.

"Goodnight Makoto," she whispered to the luckster as she closed her eyes and went into dreamland. Not realizing the arms holding onto her, were completely covered in a mess of black and red.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd that's a wrap. I'll be releasing Chapter 3 real soon in like a day or so. Look forward to that.****Discord Server: Symbiote Lair**

**Discord Account: Dragon78591#7491**

**As always, feel free to either favorite, comment, tell me your thoughts on this, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Andrew78591, here with chapter 3 of Danganronpa: Carnage Rules. Didn't expect me to upload this fast, huh? I was surprised that I finished this so quick too. But before we start with this chapter, first we look as suggestions and questions.**

**Questions**

will anyone else form marvel show up?

**Sadly, no. It's just Carnage.**

So is carnage gonna outsmart Mastermind? - by yogaratw607

**Can't really answer that. But your question will be answer in the next chapter.**

wait is this just dangaronpa but carnage kills everyone or will do some different

**No comment as that's spoiler territory.**

**Now with all that out of the wait, lets start this chapter. Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd begin:**

* * *

**_Cafeteria_**

**_"Knull damn it, this is really messing with me here. What's a damn homicidal maniac to do to get some fun around here?!"_**

What Carnage meant by this was the relationship that Makoto and Sayaka had developed. It had only been about a week and the relationship between the luckster and idol has grown very well. They were always hanging around each other and it was rare for them to be apart. Even more unique is that Makoto seemed to be much more calm. It seemed very strange to a few others as the first few days of being trapped in this school, it looked like Makoto was about to have a panic attack from being so paranoid. And the fact that he shut inside his room an entire day just to be alone. Yet Sayaka had managed to not only get Makoto to eat in the cafeteria, but got him to be more talkative now as him and her were having a good group chat with Chihiro, Aoi, and Sakura.

"Well, would you look at that. Mr. Naegi seems to be a lot better now," Yamada said as he gave Celestia her cup of milk tea.

"Indeed. At first, I believed that his paranoia would lead him to getting killed first. But it looks like I was wrong. After all, I never would have guessed that the idol would of been a key factor to helping him," Celeste explained as she drank her tea.

"So, how it my fair lady?" Hifumi asked in excitement.

Celestia turned to him with a smile on her face as she bluntly said, "It tastes like shit."

Hifumi yelped in shock then slump his body down in defeat. "I was sure that batch would have been enough to satisfy you."

"Well, you thought wrong," Ludenberg said, adding salt to the wound.

Back with the group, everyone was having a good time together as Asahina began to talk. "It's really good to have you back out in the open, Naegi. We were starting to worry about your mental health."

"Yea, sorry about that. I really didn't mean for that to happen. I had a lot of mental problems to deal with and I honestly having a hard time going through them by myself," Makoto said in a guilty tone before turning Sayaka. "But thanks to Maizono, I'm feeling a lot better now. I don't think I'd be here without her."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you to say," Maizono said as she smiled at the luckster, making him blush a little. "It's good to know that I'm doing my job well as your assistant."

"It's still a little weird to hear that you've become his assistant. But you seem to be doing a good job with it," Fujisaki commented.

"Thanks Fujisaki. I have been doing my best to make sure his paranoia is as far away from him as possible," Sayaka said with determination.

Naegi laughed a little from her performance but she was right. It was because of her that he's not only been able to sleep properly. But she was able to keep him calm whenever Carnage began to talk to him. Sure, Carnage spoke to him once and awhile but it was nice to finally get some peaceful moments in his head.

"Yea, thanks again for helping me out," Makoto said to Sayaka, causing her to giggle in delight. "It's no problem. I'm happy to help you out," she replied.

As Makoto began to drink a cup of water, Asahina looked at him with a smile until she spoke out. "Hey Naegi, I've been wondering, are you and Maizono dating?"

The moment those words registered into his brain, Naegi choked on his water and began to cough while Maizono began to blush in embarrassment.

At this point, Makoto began talking nonsense like tried to form words but couldn't. "Um… well… uh…." he simply uttered.

"Oh my god, am I right?!" Aoi said with excitement in her eyes.

With that, Makoto was reduced to saying a bunch of gibberish and his cheeks became red. Luckily for him, Sayaka was able to answer for him. "Um, we're not exactly dating."

"Aw, really? I thought you were," the swimmer replied with disappointment.

**_"Oh yeah, many romantic spots to be had here, you moron."_** Carnage groans, but it was barely audible anymore.

"Asahina, please stop. You're making them uncomfortable right now," Sakura spoke out.

"Oh right, sorry about that guys," Asahina said as he gave a bow to Makoto and Sayaka.

"Don't worry, it's fine," Makoto said with Sayaka nodding in agreement.

"You know, this brings up a question," Chihiro pointed out as he asked his question. "Would you two consider dating each other?"

This caused the two to become quiet with red on their cheeks as they tried to answer the question. Well, mostly with Makoto as all he could say was a few eeps at best.

"Well, if I had to be honest," Sayaka said as she turned to Makoto with a smile. "I won't mind dating him."

At that point, Makoto face turned completely red as all the embarrassment finally became too much for him. His head fell onto the table as he was now unconscious, surprising everyone at the table.

**_"Smooth man, real fucking smooth."_**

"Ah, is he alright?" Chihiro asked with concern.

"I believe our conversation became too much for him to handle," Sakura explained.

"Yeah, I'll take him back to his room and let him rest," Sayaka said as she picked up the luckster and walked him back to his room.

Despite the embarrassment Makoto had just went through at the cafeteria, there was an upside to all this. When Makoto and Sayaka hung out with their group later on, they announced they after some talking, the luckster and idol were now going out. This came to a bit surprised to everyone, with Asahina mostly squealing in joy over this, it felt expected due to how much they hang out on each other. Some didn't care about this while others were happy for their relationship. As for Naegi and Maizono, they were just happy to be with each other even in their most dire situation.

* * *

**_Makoto's Dorm Room, Timeskip_**

In the dorm, we see Makoto lying on his bed as he was just relaxing. It had been an entire week since he and Maizono had been dating and things were looking up for him. Sure he was still in this killing game and trapped in the school but he had his up sides. For one, the Carnage symbiote has finally stopped talking to him. In fact, it's kind of rare for the luckster to even hear the voice talk to him at this point. And the second best thing is Sayaka. She was the best thing to happen to him after the torment he had to endure in the first days in this academy.

Speaking of her, the idol exits from the bathroom as she lays on the bed with Naegi. "Hey Makoto, you doing alright?"

"Yeah I am. I haven't heard the voice at all over these past couple of days," he answered.

**_"And not that I stopped talking is that your pain in the ass put this mental wall in the way! Fucking bullshit!"_**

"That's good to hear," she said as she laid her head on her chest. "I'm really glad that your back to your same self. Considering you freakouts and high appetite of eating meat."

Makoto sighed in annoyance from remembering that. "Yeah, that was very unpleasant to go through," he said as he looks at his hand. "Though sometimes I question whether or not this symbiote will take over. Make me do things I don't want to do."

"Makoto, that isn't going to happen. Like I said, I won't let that happen," Sayaka argued.

"I know but still. While I've been able to gain control now. I'm still afraid that something bad might happen. I'm afraid that I'll succumb to the symbiote and kill everyone. I don't want that. Yet, I feel like, no matter how much I fight it, it'll happen. I'll become a mon-"

The fear voice of Naegi was stopped as Maizono bit on his collarbone.

"Ow, why?" the luckster yelped in pain.

"Because you needed that," the idol replied as she continued. "Makoto, like I said before, I won't allow that because I'll be there to prevent that. And so far, nothing has happened. So don't worry so much about Carnage."

**_"I WILL TEAR YOUR THROAT OUT THROUGH YOUR EYE SOCKETS!"_**

"I don't know. I can't let go of the feeling that Carnage is waiting for the moment to either control me or persuade me to kill. I can't just let that go," Makoto grimly said as he still felt dread from the idea.

Seeing that her boyfriend was still lingering on the idea of what Carnage will do, Maizono had to do something to get his mind off that. Luckily for her, she had the perfect way to do so. So without warning, Sayaka held onto Makoto's cheeks and began to kiss him. Naegi was completely caught off guard by this but eventually went along with it. The two made out for a couple more seconds until they separated to catch their breaths. "Sayaka?" Makoto said, surprised.

"Sorry, but I needed a way to get you to stop thinking about that. Besides, there was something I wanted to do with you for a while now," she said with a blush on her face.

"Like what?"

Sayaka leaned towards Makoto's ear as she told him what she wanted to do. The luckster had a neutral face at first until his face became completely red after she was done.

**_"Wait, is she serious?"_**

"A-Are you serious?" he uttered in shock as the idol nodded back.

"B-But Sayaka, don't you think this seems a bit too much? I mean, we've been dating for like a week," Naegi said, trying to reason with his girlfriend.

"I know, but I want this Makoto. Or am I not good enough?" she asked, causing the luckster to panic.

"W-W-What! I d-didn't mean it like! I just meant-" Makoto stopped with his panic talking as Sayaka began to laugh. "I know what you meant, silly. After all, I can read your mind."

"Eh?"

"Teasing again. I just have really good intuition," Sayaka said, giggling in delight before calming down explaining her reason. "But there is a reason for this. For one, I feel like you need to get your mind to think of something else and I thought this would help. I know it seems early to do but I'm fine with it. If I was going to do something like this, I always wanted it to be someone I truly love. And you're that person, Makoto."

"Sayaka," the luckster uttered in complete awe.

"Besides, there's no telling if we'll survive this. So I want to do this so I don't have any regrets," she said playfully.

"Sayaka, that won't happen to us. I won't allow that," the luckster replied in a serious tone

"I know," she replied with a seductive voice and smile before the idol kissed her boyfriend. And like that, they began to make out as they let their primal urges take control and have some fun.

"Shouldn't we turn off the lights?" Makoto asked.

"And miss out on seeing your naked body? Not a chance," Sayaka replied.

**_"Huh, never in my life would I expect to see this of all things,"_** the symbiote spoke out as it was now looking at what it would describe as watching porn. **_"Eh, fuck it. I need some kind of entertainment_**."

* * *

**_Cafeteria_**

It was the afternoon and everyone was at the cafeteria, enjoying their lunch of choice. Each student were hanging out with their respective group while a few like Byakuya and Kirigiri were by themselves. Things were just peaceful. Then we see Makoto and Sayaka hanging out like usual as the idol had a sandwich while the luckster ate his BLT. Well, it wasn't really a BLT since it barely had any lettuce and tomato and had a ton of bacon with some other meat in it. While the symbiote didn't talk much to him, that didn't mean that his big appetite for meat went away. Maizono did help with his diet as she managed to make some dishes with some veggies in them.

"Hey guys, you mind if we sit her?" The couple turned their attention to see Aoi and Sakura with their own tray of food in hand. Makoto nodded and the swimmer and martial artist sat at their table. As they eat their lunch, Asahina noticed that Makoto and Sayaka were very close to each other. Much more than they usually were when they started dating. This got her romance senses tingling as she decided to look into this.

"Say Naegi and Maizono, you two seem very close with each other. More so than usual. Did something happen between you two?" She asked, getting the couple's attention.

At first, they didn't know what the swimmer meant until the luckster and idol realized that they were very close to each other. Even holding each other's hand without a care. It was then they remembered why they were so close since they had recently had an intimate event last night that involved the birds and the bees. This causes Makoto and Sayaka to blush red.

**_"I know I can, but you think people can smell sex off each other? I think I heard that's a thing once. That's how girls check if a man was cheating on them by smellin their dic-"_**

"Oh, nothing. N-Nothing really happened. W-We just wanted to be closer together, that's all. Isn't that right, Sayaka?" Naegi said, stuttering, as Maizono replied in the same stuttering tone. "Y-Yeah, e-exactly."

"Oh my god, something did happen between you two!" Asahina said with glee and excitement. "What did you guys do that made you two closer? Was it some kind of kiss that you're embarrassed to say? Was it some kind of thing only lovers do?"

"Asahina, we really did nothing. I mean, we did have fun last night but that's it," Maizono answered without realizing what she had just said.

"Oh, so I was right!" Aoi yelled happily. "You got to tell me the details. What happened?"

**_"What does she mean by that, does she want a play-by-play? Hang on, stick up his ass is here."_**

"Yes, I would also like to hear as well."

Naegi and Maizono began to sweat a little with their faces becoming more red as they recognized that voice. The couple turned to see Ishimaru as he looked at the two with stern and suspicious look. Of all the people to figure out what they did last night, the Ultimate Moral Compass was the last person they wanted to find out.

As Taka took his sit right in front of them, he began to interrogate them like they might have committed a crime. "So, what exactly did you two do last night that would be considered fun?"

They were both silent, not wanting to explain until Sayaka spoke out. "Well, what we did was play a game of cards. And we were having so much fun together that we lost track of time. So we slept pretty late, right Makoto?"

**_"Only card game I know is 52 pick up. Pretty sure you don't play that by taking off all your clothes, and asking the other person to spit in your mouth."_**

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened," he replied, hoping Ishimaru bought their lies. At first, it seemed like it worked as he began to smile.

"So is that it. Well, then I guess I was overreacting. I apologize," Taka said solemnly, allowing the couple to sign in relief. However, the hall monitor's attitude changed as looked at them with his usual stern look as he said, "Is what you wanted me to say! But I am no fool. From your tone of voice and facial expressions, I know you two are lying to me. So I demand you two tell me what you did last night!"

Makoto and Sayaka were taken aback by this as their plan failed, but still tries to weasel their way out of this. Luckily for them, Mondo, watching the event, decided to speak out. "Will you knock it off already?! They obviously don't want to talk about it. So just drop it!" Owada lectured.

"I can't allow that! It's my job to make sure that everyone in this school, prison or not, is to follow the rules and be on their best behavior! So I must ask you to back off!" Ishimaru countered back, which resulted in the biker and hall monitor to argue.

Naegi and Maizono were very much glad that this argument happened as they were able to get some breathing space. They looked at each other as they began to laugh at this situation that had unfolded. Everything was starting to become normal for them and are easily adjusting to their environment.

"You know despite all the craziest that happened at first, our situation is looking good so far," Sayaka said as she giggled at the continuing argument.

"Yeah, things are good for us," Makoto happily replied.

**_"As good as they can be with being trapped in this place, and told to kill each other by a stupid bear. Speaking of, hey look, it's Yogi's deformed cousin."_**

"Well, not for me!"

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at where the voice came from. They all had a look of displeasure as they saw Monokuma in the front entrance of the cafeteria, looking very upset like a toddler upset when they're in a time out.

"You're all being so happy go lucky and enjoying your peaceful days here despite the setting I put you all in. All this friendship, couples, this entire happy atmosphere is irritating and boring!"

"The hell are you on about?!" Mondo barked back.

"I put all of you in a situation where one of you would kill each other. Yet, even with a good motivation, no one had attempted to commit a murder in two weeks! It's maddening how you all managed this despite none of you knowing each other!" Monokuma complained in annoyance.

"Well that's simple, we all became friends!" Aoi spoke out. "Okay maybe not all of us are really willing to hangout to us, but we all came to an understanding that we would not kill each other for your sick amusement."

"Indeed my fellow classmate. We all have gotten a better understanding of each other. And with that kind of bond, we will not allow ourselves to commit such sinful acts," Ishimaru added in.

"That's right! All of us have decided not to start the killing game to prevent any of our friends from dying. So whatever motive you have for us won't work, because we refuse to kill no matter what!" Makoto solemnly shouted out, with Sayaka nodding in agreement.

**_"Fucking… gag me… with a chainsaw."_**

Monokuma stood there in shock as he realized that what they said was right. They have all, to a degree, are on good terms with each other. Many of them having strong bonds to the point of friendship or even higher than that. "Oh crap, you're right! Now it's going to be almost impossible to get you guys to kill each other! Blast it all!!!" the bear said in frustration as he left the cafeteria.

"Good riddance," Aoi said in satisfaction.

"I'll say, he almost ruined our fun conversation we were having," Sayaka commented.

**_"My Knull, you people are boring."_**

"Yeah, let's continue having our fun," Sayaka said as their group returned to their table and food.

"Indeed, there is still something that must be cleared up," Ishimaru said as he looked back at Maizono and Naegi. "What did you mean when you mentioned that you both had fun last night?"

"You're still on about that?" Makoto said in embarrassment and his face glowing red with Sayaka doing the same.

"Yes I am! I need to know what my classmates are doing in order to correct any bad behavior they are partaking in."

And like that, the Ultimate Hall Monitor began to interrogate the two as the luckster and idol tried their best to get him to drop the subject. Asahina and Oogami simply watched all this as they were enjoying the event. Everything seemed to go back to normal. Well, as normal as their situation was anyway.

* * *

However, that was not the case as we look back with Monokuma as the bear was in his little office, looking at multiple TV monitors, showing different areas of the school, as he had a glass of wine in his hand, turling it. He just sat as he was thinking to himself.

"Hmmm, those brats are right. These past two week, they all have gotten closer now. Many becoming friends. And two even becoming to couple. It's almost going to be impossible to get them to kill each other," Monokuma said in a tone of defeat, looking sad that his killing game will never happen. But then his attitude changed to his usually cheerful and sadistic look as he began to giggle to himself. "Well, almost impossible anyway."

"After all, there are ways to use friendship or love to your advantage," he said with a sadistic, excited tone. The bear began to laugh as he now had a perfect idea for the killing game to begin.

* * *

**_Maizono's Dorm Room_**

It was now 4pm and everyone was doing their own thing to pass the time. Many just hanging out with one another. Back in Maizono's dorm room, her and Naegi were currently playing a game of cards.

"You got any 6s?" Makoto asked with Sayaka replying with, "Go fish." With that, the boy drew a card from the deck.

"You have any 9s?" she asked. The luckster sighed as he gave her his two 9s. Maizono smiled with glee as she had another 4 pair. The idol now had seven pairs while Makoto only had three.

"Man, you're too good at this game," Makoto said, feeling tired by the fact that he's losing.

**_"Yeah, it's kinda sad to see considering your suppose to be the 'Ultimate Lucky Student."_**

"What can I say? My intuition really helps me in this game. But I'm sure your luck will help you in the end," she replied, giggling.

"I kinda doubt it."

And then, all of a sudden, the school bell began to ring as the TV monitor began to light up and show Monokuma as he began to speak. "Ahem, attention, everyone. I have an important announcement to make to all of you. So please report to the gymnasium immediately." And like that, the monitor turned off.

Makoto and Sayaka looked at each other for a moment with worry and they feared for the worst. But they knew that they had no choice but to go and see what the bear had to say. So the couple put their game on hold and made their way towards the gymnasium.

* * *

**_Gymnasium_**

Everyone had arrived at the gym, now waiting for the bear to arrive and hear what he had to say. It wasn't long until Monokuma finally arrived and greeted his students.

"Hello my students. So good to see everyone of you all again, alive and well. Only problem is that a couple of you should be dead already. And that the killing game should have begun already. But don't worry, I've finally found a way to get you all into gear so our fun can start."

The class began to worry as they whispered to each other on what might happen to them. After all, it had been about two weeks since the bear gave them any motivation. A couple assumed that he had given up, but it was just them hoping for a miracle.

"After seeing how close you have been with other, intentional or not, I want to really see how strong those bonds are. What you all are willing to do for each other in an extremely dire situation. To show just how much you all care or love for a certain someone!" Monokuma explained in an excited tone.

"What the hell are you on about?!" Leon demanded loudly.

"Simple, for the person that kills someone and gets away with it will get an amazing prize! And I know that this will get one of you to try and get it," he said happily.

**_"Murder? I want to murder… can I have it, please… I'm so bored!"_**

"What kind of prize is it?" Kirigiri questioned

"Oh, it's a very special prize the killer will love. If you manage to get away with murder, you… and a friend, get to walk away..."

**_"Boo!"_**

Everyone were completely shocked from hearing what the prize was. This prize felt like an extreme benefit for some of them. But at the same time, it felt like a trick the bear was trying to do. Either way, this was not a motive they were expecting.

"What do you mean by that?" Chihiro spoke out.

"Like I just said little programmer, the person who decides to kill has to make sure they don't get caught. And if they do that correctly, they're allowed to leave the school. But now they have a bonus as they can choose one of you to go with them and leave into the outside world. Whether it be a friend, lover, acquaintance, or a stranger, that's the choice the killer can make."

"No way. There's no way any of us would do something like that!" Makoto shouted.

**_"Honestly, if you want people to kill each other so bad, why don't you just put drugs in the food and give everyone guns… wait we're in Japan, shit. Ninja swords than!"_**

"But don't most of you want to leave the school already? I mean, it's been more than two weeks since you all have been trapped here. I'm sure one of you wants to be out there and smell the fresh air. Besides, you get to bring someone along with you. I don't see how anyone would refuse that kind of deal. Well, that's it for the announcement. You all have three days until this prize expires. So one of you better get to work if you really want this," Monokuma said as he began to laugh and disappeared from everyone.

Everyone was left in a state of uneasiness from what they heard. Monokuma really wanted them to kill each other for the prize. While the prize was a benefit, many of them didn't want to kill someone to get it. But many began to become suspicious of each other as they wondered who would actually try to murder someone. The atmosphere became quiet because of this. No one said a word to each other as they all left the gymnasium and headed back to their dorm rooms as they had their guard up.

* * *

**_Makoto's Dorm Room_**

Back with Makoto, he was currently lying on his bed as he was thinking about the motive that the bear had given to the entire class. That was what he was thinking about the entire time after the announcement. And it certainly worked as for the most part, no one really talked to each other. They all went back to their rooms to probably think about this. Even Maizono went back to her room which he couldn't blame her. Naegi felt that she needed some time to think like he did.

"Man, Monokuma really stepped up his game here. To think he would create a motive like this. He really is cruel," Makoto sighed from the situation everyone is in. "But seeing as a part of me wants to take that chance, it's working. Damn bear."

**_"Yeah, demonic Winnie the Pooh is really stepping up his game here."_**

Then, all of a sudden, there was a knock at his door. Seeing that there was someone there, Makoto got up and headed his way towards the door. As soon as he opened it, he was greeted by Maizono as she had two granola bars in hand. "Hey Makoto, thought you might want some company and a little snack," she said happily.

"Hey Sayaka, and yeah, I'd love that," Naegi replied as he let his girlfriend inside.

The next scene, we see the luckster and idol laying next to each other as they ate their granola bars. "I have to say, Sayaka. I can see why you really like these bars," Makoto commented, though really he was voicing himself to eat. Trying to fight the vile taste in his mouth.

"I know right. They're super delicious and good for you," Maizono said as she took another bite.

**_"Ugh, this tastes like laundry! How can you stomach this!? Oh, the things you do to get sex!"_**

Makoto became quiet for a bit as he began to rethink about the motive. Even with Sayaka here, he couldn't get that out of his head. He could even feel the symbiote, despite not talking to him for a while, telling him to go for it since he could benefit from it. But again, Naegi couldn't allow that for his and Maizono's sake. He was once again feeling conflict in his head.

"Makoto?"

Naegi was snapped out of his head as he paid his back Maizono as she had a worried look on her. "Hey, are you doing okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm doing fine," Makoto said. "I'm just feeling a little uneasy right now."

"Is it about the prize Monokuma told us about?" the idol asked with the luckster nodding. "_Sigh_, I don't blame you. I can't get that outta my head either. Just thinking about it a little just makes me uncomfortable."

"Yeah, Monokuma really got us here," Naegi replied.

**_"Eh, I give it a 4 out of 10. I really feel like he's trying and failing to play the long game here."_**

"That's the reason I came over. I thought maybe we do something that can take our mind out of it," Maizono said.

"Like what?"

The idol wrapped her arms around the luckster's neck as she gave him a seductive look. "Like just be together, like cuddling or even more," she whispered with a seductive voice.

"I wouldn't mind doing it again to get this whole motive thing out of my head, but let's not make this into a habit we do every night," he replied with a smile.

"No promises."

**_"Again with this? Pffff, and you call me a wild animal."_**

Like that, they're lips connect, kissing each other as they let their hands do the work. Taking off their shirts with their upper bodies being exposed, though the idol still had her bra on. As they were going to continue, Maizono stopped herself as she pushed back Naegi a bit.

"Is there something wrong, Sayaka? Did I do something?" he asked, feeling a little worried.

"No, nothing like that. I just need to let something out," she replied. Like that, Maizono looked at him with a serene smile as she began to speak. "I just wanted to say that I love you. Despite only being together for a week, you really showed me just how kind and loving you really are. Being by your side has been one of the best things in my life. And even if you only see yourself as just an ordinary person, you'll always be special to me."

Makoto felt his face go red as well as his heart beat faster by the kind words she said to him. This was a complete shock for the luckster as he never expected this but was happy to hear it. "Wow Maizono, I never thought you say that about me. While I'm really grateful for what you said, extremely happy too, why did you say that all of a sudden?"

"Well, I felt like I never really expressed my love and gratitude for what did for me. So I felt that I needed to say it," she replied with a blush on her face.

"I'm glad you said that about me since I feel the same about you. I don't think I'd be here without you by my side," Makoto said as he brought Sayaka closer to him, noses touching each other.

"I love you, Makoto."

"I love you too, Sayaka."

And like that, their lips connected as they exchanged kisses with each other. Sayaka going on top of Makoto to have their way with one another. Like the night before, they had the time of their life. Letting each other satisfy their desires. Eventually, the event ended with the both of them laying close to one another, breathing heavily and sweating from the climax. Naegi and Maizono

eventually let themselves relax and finally fall asleep as they cuddle together.

* * *

**_Morning_**

We see Makoto sleeping on the bed, looking peaceful until he finally wakes up and starts to get up. Once he was fully awake, Naegi noticed that Maizono wasn't with him. He was confused by this but didn't think of it too much as he thought she woke up early. Makoto didn't want to keep her waiting so he got off the bed to get ready for the day.

* * *

**_Cafeteria_**

Naegi finally arrived to the cafeteria where everyone had already arrived doing whatever. "Oh hey, Naegi. Good morning," Asahina called out as the luckster took a seat. "And a good morning to you too."

"It seems you slept well last night," Sakura commented.

**_"Geez, I wonder why?"_**

"Yeah, I did," he said as he took a seat at the large table. "So, I'm assuming we're all going to have a meeting?"

"Apparently so since Taka announced that we were having one. He said he felt like it was needed after yesterday with the whole motive," Aoi explained. "Can't say I blame him, I feel like one of us might have done something to try to get that prize."

"Out of curiosity, have you considered that?" Makoto asked.

"I mean… I thought about it but I told myself to not go through with it. I even talk to Sakura about this yesterday at the cafeteria. It really helped me out. She made me realize that doing something like this is wrong. I would never be able to live with myself if I killed someone even if me and someone else were to go outside," Asahina said with confidence.

Hearing all of that made Makoto smile proudly at the swimmer as he was glad she wouldn't go through with something like that. "That's good to hear, Asahina," he said as he turned his attention towards Oogami. "And how about you?"

"Hm, I never once thought about wanting the prize. I already knew that I had no interest in claiming it. As a saying I once heard, 'what profit is to a man when they gain the world, but lose their soul.' I would rather find a way out with everyone then partake in needless killing," Sakura said with a strong tone.

"As expected from someone like you," Naegi said happily. As they continue with their chat, eventually everyone was in the cafeteria, sitting together at the big table as Ishimaru was about to begin their meeting. That is until he noticed something.

"Wait a second, there are only fourteen of us here. We're missing one more classmate," Taka said as he tried to figure out who is was.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, Maizono isn't here yet. Wasn't she with you like usual?" Chihiro asked Makoto.

"No she wasn't. When I woke up, she was gone. I assume she woke up early and had to do something," he replied, starting to feel a little worried for his girlfriend.

**_"By Knull you make me want to vomit. She's probably in the bathroom or something. Honestly," _**the symbiote grumbles, easily annoyed with its host's emotions.

"Though it is strange for the idol to be this late. I wonder what's taking her so long?" Hifumi wondered.

"Yeah, I wonder if she's alright?" Asahina responded with worry.

With his worries increasing, Naegi got up from his chair and walked his way out of the cafeteria as he said, "I'll go check on her."

And like that, Makoto made his way towards Maizono's door room. He began to bang on her door to get her open the door, but for no response However, as he moved the doorknob, Naegi noticed that her doorknob wasn't locked and he was able to open the door. "What the? Why isn't this locked?" he asked himself but decided to ignore that and go inside the room.

Once in, the room seemed rather normal as usual. Everything seemed cleaned or nothing seemed out of the ordinary. In fact, there was no sign of Sayaka being here recently. This caused the luckster to worry even more as he began to panic, trying to figure out where she could be. Then he noticed an empty box of granola bars on top of one of her cabinets. He then remembered that this kind brand of granola bars is her favorite and could be found in the storage room. Makoto assumed that she was just going to get herself another box and it was taking her too long. So he immediately went his way towards the storage room.

Once he entered the storage room, he saw that the lights were off. It was very strange since if Sayaka was getting herself more granola bars, the lights should be on. Leaving that aside, Naegi reached the light switch and turned it on. But the moment he did that, Makoto's eyes widen in shock and despair as his entire world felt it was going to be destroyed.

**_"...no...fucking...way…"_**

What he saw was Sayaka Maizono laying on the floor as there was a pool of blood pouring out of her head. Which was the result of her head being chopped up into a gory, bloody mess with brain matter and flesh shown. And worst of all, there was a clever knife lodged into her skull.

As soon as he processed all this, Makoto let out a loud scream. A scream filled with dread, denial, and horror as his face had the look of complete agony. He kept screaming until he felt his mind break as he fell on the ground and began to go unconscious. But not until he heard Carnage said something.

**_"The walls caving in… Yehahahahahaha! We're Back in business baby! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"_**

And like that, everything went black.

* * *

Everything remained black, nothing to be seen for the luckster. That is until he began to open his eyes and saw a bright light. Once his eyes were wide open and had adjusted to the light, Makoto found himself to be in the gymnasium from seeing the ceiling and saw that he was laying on a bleacher. As he got up, Naegi saw everyone was there with Aoi and Chihiro being the closest to him.

"Asahina, Fujisaki, what happened?" the luckster said as he moved into a sitting position.

"We found you unconscious so we got Oogami to carry you here," Asahina explained with Sakura nodding in agreement.

"Oh, then what I saw earlier wasn't real," he said, causing a couple of his classmates to look at him in confusion. "I thought I saw Sayaka dead right in front of me. Guess that was just a dream. Speaking of which, where's Sayaka?"

The moment he said that, everyone went silent. Aoi and Chihiro looked like they wanted to say something to Makoto, but couldn't bring themselves to do so. "Guys, aren't you gonna answer my question?" he asked, feeling some negativity from them which made him worry.

"What you saw was no dream, Naegi."

Makoto turned to face Togami as the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy looked at him with a cold and stern look. "Maizono is dead. Her cause of death would be a homicide."

After hearing that, Naegi had a look of shock and horror. At that point he wanted to say something. To tell Byakuya that what he said was a lie. That is until Carnage came in.

**_"Sorry to say this, but he's right. What you saw was real. Your little girlfriend is dead."_**

Those words were enough to get Makoto to finally realize that what he saw was real. The image of Sayaka Maizono laying on the floor with a knife sticking on her head. With blood leaking all over the floor. What he saw was real. Sayaka, his love, is dead. With that in mind, Makoto sprung back up and ran towards the exit. Though he was stopped when Ishimaru grabbed him by his arm.

"Let go!" he yelled as he pulled his arm out of Taka's grip.

"And where do you plan on going?" Byakuya asked him, making the luckster stop in his tracks.

"What does it look like, I'm going to Sayaka!" Makoto yelled back.

"And what will that accomplice?" Kirigiri argued.

"Anything than being here! Someone just got killed and I'm not just going to stand here and do nothing!"

**_"Exactly, let's kill everyone!"_**

"Hey man, cool it, will you?! It's not like we want to be here waiting! We were forced here," Mondo yelled out.

"Forced here? By who?" Naegi asked, anger now replaced by confusion.

"W-Who do you think?! It was that damn teddy bear. The moment we all found out that Maizono was dead, that bastard told us to report here for some kind of announcement," Fukawa explained.

"Believe us man, we understand what you're going through. The fact that bear would do something like this after one of our classmates was murdered, it's beyond cruel," The moral compass said with anger in his voice.

"Yeah, we wanted to fight back against Monokuma for this. But after some convincing from Kirigiri, we decided to do as Monokuma said," Asahina added in.

"Kirigiri," He uttered as Makoto looked at Kyoko as she began to explain herself.

"It's best that we do what the bear says for now. Remember, we're still his prisoners. No good will come if we decide to disobey him and act recklessly. So, in order to avoid any casualties, we have to follow his rules."

**_"Screw the rules!! Someone kill your girl buddy… come on, together we can easily find out who did. Just need to creak a view spines, hahaha!"_**

For one moment, Makoto did consider it, but quickly holds himself. He'll comply and wait for the announcement for now. But that didn't mean he liked this. He felt so much rage that he wanted to let it all out as the luckster looked down to the floor, gritting his teeth, and gripping his hand.

"It was Monokuma. He killed Maizono at her most vulnerable. He had to be him!"

"Man, you couldn't be more wrong!" Everyone turned their direction to the stage to see Monokuma had appeared to them on the podium. "It wasn't me. I swear it."

**_"Well look who finally showed up."_**

"That's a lie! Why should we even believe you?!"

"Hey come on, think about it. I set up this game to have each of you kill one another to create despair. Why would I want to interfere like that?"

"Because you're a fu-"

**_"Kid, he's telling the truth," _**Carnage spoke out, interrupting the luckster. **_"Like he said, it won't make sense for the bear to just set up these rules just to break them like that. Besides, I can tell that's not his style of killing."_**

Despite Naegi wanting to say otherwise, he knew the symbiote was right. It won't make sense for Monokuma to kill like this. As much as wanted to argue, he decided to stay silent.

"Then if it wasn't you, the w-who else could it be?" Chihiro asked the bear.

"Really? You're asking me that even though it's obvious what happened?! The killer is one of you!"

Hearing this caused everyone to be filed with shock by the fact that someone in the room was the killer.

**_"...seriously? Why are you all shocked, wasn't that the point?"_**

"Oh come on! Why are all surprised by this?! I made it very clear that the killing game was going to happen and that one of you would commit murder to graduate and escape from this school. And it looks like someone did just that by killing Sayaka Maizono," the bear said in a cheerful manner. "All I gotta say is that it's about time the killing began."

**_"Thanks kid. You made me agree with the bear! Hope you're happy! Still, it's been about two weeks already and I was wondering when one of us was going to kill. Honestly, I'm even more shocked it was the idol girl that died. Was totally putting my money on the smug asshole, or the fatso dying of a heart attack. Eh, the second one is still possible. Look at him, he's already out of breath. Fucking fat bastard."_**

While he didn't say anything, Makoto felt his anger rise from how casual Carnage spoke about this. He gripped his hand much harder than before.

"He's lying. He has to be lying!" Aoi yelled.

"She's right. No one would be able to commit murder like that!" Ishimaru argued.

"Upupupupu, sorry guys but that's the truth. The killer is one of you. And I'm pretty sure one of you knows that very well."

After that, everyone began to get one of them to confess that they committed the murder. Unsurprisingly, no one was coming clean. Instead, a couple of them began to accuse each other of being the culprit with no real evidence to support their claim. This went on for a bit until Togami decided he had enough.

"Silence, all of you!" And like that, everyone became quiet. And like that, Byakuya began to talk once more, "Okay, so let's just say that the killer is one of us? Does that mean that they've graduated and can now leave the school?"

Monokuma began laugh from hearing Togami's question. In fact the bear was laughing very hard like he had heard one of the funniest jokes in his life. Monokuma eventually calmed down as he began to answer Togami's question. "Oh man, the killer wishes that was possible. But to answer your question, that's a no. The murder was just the first step of the process of graduation. The next part is the main event!"

"Main event?" Makoto muttered in confusion.

**_"Okay, the bear's getting me interested right now."_**

"I see, if I remember correctly, rule six explains that in order to graduate, they must kill somebody and get away with it without getting caught," Celestia recalled back.

"Yup, you're right on the mark, gambler," Monokuma said happily. "In order for the killer to graduate, they have to make sure they don't get caught. And this is where the fun part starts. To find your culprit, you all have to go through…"

"The Class Trial!!!"

Class trial? That was enough to look at Monokuma with shock and confusion. There were expecting something crazy to happen since this was Monokuma. But a class trial was not something they expected from the bear. While everyone was trying to comprehend what the bear was trying to do, Makoto felt all the happiness and excitement from Carnage disappear in an instant. He felt the symbiote began to feel disappointment and down right anger on what they had to do after a murder had happened.

**_"What?"_**

"Class trial?" Makoto questioned.

**_"A fucking trail!!"_**

"Yup, a class trial! When a murder occurs in the school, everyone is given a certain amount of time to do an investigation. Look through the crime scene and find clues to figure out who had done it. Once time is up, everyone will be reported to a special room where we process with the class trial. Using their findings, the entire class must determine who had committed the crime. If you guess right, the culprit will be punished and school will resume as usual. But if you guys get it wrong, then everyone will be punished while the culprit will be allowed to leave the school. This should be simple for you all, right?" Monokuma explained with excitement.

Everyone was quiet they were processing everything the bear had told them until Fujisaki spoke out. "Wait, what you mean by punishment? What will happen to someone that is punished?"

Monokuma giggled in delight as he replied back, "Well, let me answer your question with another question. What happens to criminals when they've committed murder?"

The class began to ponder the answer to the question until Kirigiri spoke out. "Most commonly, a punishment like that is sentenced to death. So, is that what will happen to us?"

Kirigiri's answer made mostly everyone gasp in fear by the idea that they'll be killed if received punishment. Their fear rise even more when Monokuma replied. "Ding, dong, ding, you're absolutely correct! The punished person will be executed! Electrocuted by the chair, hung at the gallows, poisoned by chemicals, have your head chopped off, I can perform any execution needed, depending on the person, of course!"

The words Monokuma had said along with his laughter made everyone's fear rise even more. "Why? Why the fuck do we have to do that?!" Mondo yelled out in anger.

"Hahahahahaha, it's so simple!" Monokuma yelled before explaining himself. "You all will play as judge, jury, and executioner! You're all be responsible for punishing the true culprit by sending him to death. To go through something like that will bring so much despair to all of you. It would be a glorious sight to see!"

The class became silent as the feeling of dread appeared over them.

"Now that everyone understands the situation at hand. I will now give you all something that is needed for your investigation," the bear said. Then all of a sudden, a bing sound was made on everyone's E-Handbooks. Everyone pulled out their device to see what it was.

"It's the Monokuma File!"

Makoto saw that had had a black file downloaded into his E-Handbook. When he opened it, he saw that it explained a lot of things. From Sayaka's simple description and measurements to the cause of death and any injury she received. Seeing this made Naegi feel much more sorrow and anger inside of him.

"Considering you guys aren't real detectives and you can only do so much with a corpse. These files will make your investigation a lot more easier to do. So with all that done and out of the way, let the investigation begin!" Monokuma yelled out as he jumped behind the podium, disappearing to prepare for the trial.

**_"I hate that bear."_**

And like that, everything went quiet for a bit until Kirigiri spoke up. "Alright, now that that's out of the way, let's get this investigation started."

"Indeed, but before we do any investigation, I'd say we look at the Monokuma File the bear gave us," Byakuya replied.

"Oui oui, that's something we should do first," Celestia added in.

**_"I hate you people more!"_**

"Seriously, all three of you are going through with this crap?! This is like complete bull! It's bad enough that we're trapped here, but now we have to do this investigation? I hate this!" Junko ranted in displeasure.

"Well, what else can we do at this point? I mean, we have no real choice in this matter. After all, this is a matter of life or death. So, unless you want all of us to die and let the culprit get away, then by all means, go ahead," Celestia said with a smile that would send discomfort to anyone.

**_"So simple… so easy… paint the walls red!"_**

Enoshima stood there quietly as she began to think about what to do. It didn't take long until she growled in frustration and said, "Fine, I'll do this. But I'm not going to like this."

As everyone decides to review the Monokuma File, Asahina looked at Naegi, who had been quiet for a while, to see how he was. When she got close to the luckster, the swimmer saw something that made her squeal in fright. "Naegi, what's wrong with your hand?!" she asked in dismay.

Her words were enough to get Makoto back into reality as he absorbed the question Aoi asked him. 'His hand! What was wrong with it,' he thought. When he looked at his right hand as saw the problem. The palm of his hand was bleeding as blood leaked out from it and dripped to the floor. The blood oozing out of the puncture wound as it something was pierced through his palm. This surprised Naegi a lot since he didn't even notice that pain until Asahina pointed it out. Once he did, the luckster winced in pain.

"Holy shit man, what the hell happened to your hand?" Mondo said in shock.

"I-I don't know. I didn't even notice this," Makoto replied.

"Dude, there is no way a wound like that can go unnoticed," Leon retorted.

"Regardless, I believe you should get that fixed up at the nurse's office," Kirigiri pointed out.

"Y-Yeah, I should go and do that. Once I'm done, I'll start my investigation," Makoto said as he made his way out to the gymnasium.

"Hey Naegi, don't you think you need help with that?" Asahina assisted. But Makoto waves her off and said, "No, that's fine. I can do this myself. Thanks for the offer though." And like that, the luckster left the gym without another word. There was a bit of silence until everyone went back to their business on their investigation. Though there were a bit a murmurs of what had just happened.

"How do you think Naegi got that wound?" Leon asked Mondo.

"I have an idea, but I'm having a hard time accepting it," he replied.

"What, he got his hand cut by accident without realizing it. Come on, anyone would notice a cut like that immediately," the baseball star argued.

"Not unless he inflicted the pain onto himself."

That made Leon look at the biker with shock in his eyes. "Wait, self inflicted?" he muttered loudly.

"Yeah, I can tell. I've done that to myself a couple times whenever I was angry at something. Like when I get full on rage mode, I clenched my fist to the point that my fingernails would piece my palms and make me bleed."

"So you're saying he's mad?" Leon asked.

"Well, no shit. I'd be too if someone I loved died like that. The question is, how did he get so strong to do something like that to himself?" Mondo questioned.

"Yeah, that's a good question."

* * *

**_Nurse's Office_**

Back with Makoto, he was currently looking through the cabinets of the nurse's office to find some bandages. It didn't take him long until he found them. He was about to wrap the bandage around his hand until he noticed something. His wound was completely healed. It was like he didn't have the wound in the first place. "What the hell? How did this happen?" he questioned until the symbiote began to speak.

**_"Yeah, that was me. I healed up your wound pretty well."_**

"Wait, you can do that?" he asked from hearing this.

**_"Oh yeah, symbiotes have the ability to heal their host. From healing minor injuries to growing new limbs, you got some good regeneration on your side."_**

"Hold on, if that's the case, why didn't you mention this sooner? Hell, why didn't you use that healing to fix my head when it was bleeding?" he said, wanting an explanation.

**_"Eh, it slipped through my mind. As for your injury, I didn't feel like healing it. Besides, it was going to heal fast on its own."_**

"Okay," he responded as he went on to wrap up his right hand with the bandages.

**_"You're still going to wrap up your hand? Why?"_**

"I can't go out there with my hand suddenly all healed up. It'll bring up suspicion and questions, I have to look like I still have the injury," Makoto replied as he finished up wrapping his hand. "Though, I have to wonder, why did you just now heal me?"

**_"Eh, I guess I had some pity for you since you saw your girlfriend die."_**

Hearing that, Makoto was reminded of what had happened to Sayaka. The girl he loved dearly and wanted to escape with is now dead. Tears began to come out from his eyes as he replayed the images of her dead body he saw not too long ago. The horrible image made him sit on one of the beds there so he wouldn't lose balance. It didn't take long for the luckster to succumb to his sadness and began to cry. He tried to cover his eyes with his hands to stop the tears but it was all for naught.

**_"Awww, that girl of yours really is dead. That's sad, despite her shit music, I kinda liked her."_**

"I-I still can't believe she's gone," Naegi said to himself as he continues to cry for his loved one.

**_"Yeah… let's kill everyone else."_**

"What?" he responded as he broke out of his saddened state.

**_"Did I stutter?"_**

"Did you forget what I said before? I am not going to or let you kill anyone," Makoto growled back in anger.

**_"Whoa man, since when did you become so vicious? Why are you so mad?"_**

"The love of my life is dead, how do you expect to feel after seeing her dead body and being forced to have this damn trial?!" he yelled at the symbiote.

**_"Knull man, cool it a little. I hate this too. This whole game is now a complete disappointment. That fact that we all have to play detective, look for clues to solve a mystery, and find the killer is so boring and limiting! Why not just let us kill each other with no retrains? It's bullshit!"_**

"That's not even what I'm mad about!"

**_"I fucking know but still."_**

"Hell, I'm pretty sure it was you who killed her!" Makoto accused the symbiote.

**_"Are you for real?"_**

"Of course I am! You're the only one that wanted to kill out of anyone here. It had to be you! You kill her!"

**_"Hey, hey, HEY! Listen. I… didn't… kill… shit!"_**

"You would have-"

**_"Oh totally. But come on. If I really did take control of you and killed her… what makes you think I would; A: Not admit it; B: Still not be in control of you; or C: Stop at one person!"_**

Makoto wanted to argue back but stopped himself when he was faced with the truth. Carnage was right. If it really did kill Sayaka, he and the symbiote would of killed everyone else in the school and left a long time ago. As much as he hated to admit it, Carnage was completely innocent. Naegi shivered in disgust on the idea that this symbiote was completely innocent.

**_"Good to know you're not completely retarded and know when I'm telling the truth. Still, it's stupid that we have to go all Ace Attorney here, even when its kind of obvious who the culprit is."_**

That was enough to get Naegi's attention as he stopped mourning and had a look of shock. "Wait, what did you say just now?"

**_"Um… we have to go all Ace Attorney here?"_**

"Not that! The fact that you know who the killer is. How did you figure out something like that?" he asked.

**_"Kid, when you've been a killer for a couple of years along with having the memories of Cletus that began his killings at a young age, it's pretty easy figuring out any kind the murder scene. And after seeing the whole room and some very interesting pieces, I figured it out pretty easily. Even confirmed it when I heard everyone talk about Sayaka's death in the gymnasium."_**

"That's incredible, you can actually help me. With your knowledge, I can clear up this case and figure out the killer," he said, feeling some kind of hope.

**_"He he he he he, yeah that is true. I could help you on that, buuuuuut…"_**

"But?"

**_"I don't want to."_**

That simple reply was enough to crush whatever hope Naegi had and turn it into despair. He had a look of shock by what he heard. It was bad enough this symbiote tortured him mentally on the first day of being trapped in this school and now it wouldn't even help him in his time of need. That was enough to turn his shock into anger.

"What you mean you don't want to? After everything you put me through, you're just gonna leave me alone like that?! You know that we can die if we don't find the culprit!!"

**_"Knull man, you're really are angry. But yes, I won't help. Well more like I won't participate in this stupid game anymore. After all, this whole game was fucking disappointing after hearing this class trial bullshit. Unless I get to kill someone, I'm not pretending to be Sherlock Holmes."_**

"Are you kidding me?! Your life, my life, both of our lives are in danger here. We're could be executed if we don't do something!" he yelled, trying to reason with Carnage

**_"No we won't. We can transform and defend ourselves, kill whoever put us in this game and wasted our time and be done with it."_**

"And what about the others?"

**_"Fuck them."_**

"What?" the luckster said in disbelief.

**_"I said. Fuck. Them. Other than maybe your so called 'close friends,' I don't like anyone else. From the Know It Alls like Byakuya, Kirigiri, and Celestia, to the annoying bunch like Yasuhiro, Yamada, and Leon. Hell, their quality traits are enough reason to slaughter them like the dumb sheep they are!"_**

"Well, sorry to tell you this, but I'm not allowing that!" the luckster yelled in anger.

**_"Well, too bad. Without your girlfriend by your side, it will happen and we will enjoy causing a massacre!"_**

"Just shut the hell up!" Naegi screamed in fury.

"Naegi?"

Makoto froze for a moment before he turned to see Kyoko behind him with a look of shock and astonishment. The luckster was surprised to see the lavender hair girl at the entrance of the nurse's office but Naegi composed himself as he faced her.

"Kirigiri, I didn't realize you were there? You need something?" he asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I was just here to check how you were doing since I heard you yelling," Kyoko explained herself.

"Oh, I was that loud, huh?"

"Indeed you were. Are you sure you're alright?"

Makoto was quiet for a moment before he responded, "Somewhat, I'm still trying to get used to hearing about Sayaka's…" The luckster stopped for a moment as he couldn't bring himself to say it. To say that Sayaka Maizono is dead. It was too painful. As he stood silent, Kirigiri began to talk.

"Naegi, I understand that this whole thing is still affecting you heavily, but you need to stay strong. I can tell that you want to find out who Maizono's killer is so you need to get your act together. Although it is your decision after all. I'm just suggesting what you should do."

Those words were enough to get Makoto to clear his head once more. She was right. He needs to get his head straight if he wants to find out who killed Sayaka. After all, after hearing that she was murdered by someone here, this is something Makoto had to do. He needed to find the killer now.

"You're right. I can't just stand here and grief like this. I need to start my investigation and solve this mystery. I have to do this… for Sayaka," he proclaimed as he was filled with determination. "Thank you for that. I needed it." With that, Makoto began to make his way towards the exit to begin his investigation.

"Wait Naegi."

Makoto stopped in his tracks and he looked back at Kirigiri. Once they were face to face, she spoke, "There's something I need to ask you."

"Who were you talking to?"

Those words made Makoto freeze in panic. He'd forgotten that no one other than Sayaka knows about the symbiote inside him. Now he'll be seen as some lunatic if he doesn't do something. He had to get Kirigiri to drop the subject.

"I wasn't talking to anyone. I was just screaming out my anger," he explained.

That explanation didn't convince Kyoko as she looked at the luckster with suspicion. "Naegi, I can tell the difference between screaming in anger and flat out arguing with someone. So I'm asking again, who were you talking to?"

At this point, Makoto began to avoid eye contact and become more defensive against the lavender hair girl. "Kirigiri, I'm telling you, it's nothing to worry about."

"On the contrary, this seems like something I need to worry about," she argued back.

"Kirigiri, please drop this. It's honestly nothing," he said with a harsher tone as he tried to leave. However, Kyoko grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Makoto, I need you to tell me. This could be important for the investigation an-" Kirigiri said firmly until she was interrupted as Naegi grabbed her hand in a strong grip. Makoto looked at Kyoko with a threatening look that made it look like he was going to kill someone. He stared at her for a couple seconds before finally speaking.

"I won't say this again. Drop. It. **Now."**

His expression, his tone, and the growl in his voice was more than enough to silence Kirigiri. Once she nodded, Makoto let go of her hand and left the nurse's office without saying another word. Kyoko could only look with astonishment. Not only was she surprised by Makoto's sudden threat, but the fact that her hand hurt a lot due to Makoto's grip. While Kyoko didn't know much of Makoto, she did know that he wasn't this strong. Kirigiri didn't know what was going on with Naegi but she knew she had to keep an eye on him.

* * *

**_Hallway_**

Back with Makoto, he continued to walk through the hallway still feeling a bit upset from his argument with Kirigiri. As he was still in a bad mood, Carnage began to talk to him.

**_"Damn man, you really went all mental there. I didn't think you had it in you. I'm proud of you for that."_**

"Shut up, I am not in the mood. I need to focus on the investigation," he growled back.

**_"Why bother? This whole trial thing is going to be boring. So let's just kill everyone. That way, you don't have to go through this and I get to shed blood."_**

"How many times do I have to tell you, I will never allow either of us to kill. Besides, there's a reason why I want to go through this," he explained.

**_"Oh really? Well, mind telling me what you plan to do by going through with all this?_**

"As much as I want to deny it, Sayaka really was murdered. And one of us is the murderer. So that's why I have to go through this. I need to find out who the killer is and make sure they pay."

**_"Ah, the revenge murder. Not a favorite, but still a classic."_**

"Shut it. This is not about me wanting to kill the culprit. I want to make sure the culprit is punished."

**_"Okay then. If that's what you're gonna do, let me ask you this. What will you do once you find out who the culprit is? Will you punish him in some stupid justice kind of sense or do you want to kill the culprit yourself?"_**

Makoto was silent for a moment as he didn't know how to respond. Normally, he would have answered by saying that he won't kill. But he would feel like he would be lying. So he gave his honest to god answer. "I don't know in all honesty. Apart of me really wants to seek revenge and give in. But most of my other half doesn't want that. I don't know whether I should kill or not, but I have to do this. Whatever choice I make, I need to find the culprit and avenge Sayaka."

**_"Eh alright then. I'm still leaning on you killing the culprit."_**

"Do you have an off switch for your voice?"

**_"You fucking wish."_**

* * *

**_Storage Room_**

Makoto eventually made his way towards the storage room to begin his investigation. Once there, he saw that there were already some people here doing the same such as Sakura and Mondo guarding the crime scene. As he was about to begin, Naegi froze for a bit as he saw Maizono's dead body once more. The blood and gore still made him feel uneasy and angry. He wanted to let loose and find out who did this then show them something that was more horrifying than Monokuma.

However, he remembered that if wanted to find the true culprit and make them pay, Makoto had to stay focus and figure out the culprit's identity. And the only way to do so is to look through the crime scene and find clues. Naegi had to make sure that he made no mistakes and find as many clues that could help him in the trial.

_"I promise Sayaka, I'll find the culprit and avenge you,"_ he thought to himself with a determined face.

**_"You do that. I'm just gonna stay quiet for now. After all, I'm not joining in this stupid waste of time of a game."_**

Naegi expected that since he knows that Carnage made it clear that it wouldn't help him. But he didn't need the symbiote's help because of that. So with all that in mind, Makoto began his investigation.

**_Investigation Start_**

"Before I start, I should read the Monokuma file to see what I can get from it," Makoto said he pulled out his E-Handbook and read the file.

**-Time of death was at 1:08am.**

**-Cause of death: multiple chops to the head by a bladed weapon.**

**-Additional injuries: a large bruise on her stomach.**

Reading all this, Makoto didn't really find anything in the file that he could of just seen by looking Sayaka's dead body. However, the fact that she had a large bruise on her stomach could come into play later.

**_Clue Found: Monokuma File_**

**_Clue Found: Stomach Bruise_**

Makoto first began to do a body examination on the body to look for anything out of the ordinary. His next clue was obvious as the clever knife stuck on her head, clearly being the murder weapon.

**_Clue Found: Clever Knife_**

Once he saw that there was nothing else to find on the body, Makoto decided to look around the room to find anything else to be a clue. As he looked, the luckster noticed some scratch marks on some nearby shelves. Examining them well, Naegi noticed that these marks were made by a blade. Mostly likely a from the clever since it's the only blade in the room. He didn't know why they were there but he assumed that might have been a struggle before her demise.

**_Clue Found: Scratch Marks_**

With that, Makoto continued his investigation once more of the room. Just as he thought he found nothing, he spotted something on the floor near the entrance. It was a crumpled up ball of paper. When he picked it up, he uncrumpled it to see what was on it. To his surprise, Naegi saw that there was a message in it, which said: "Meet me at the storage room at 1:00 am." That was it. No name saying who it was for. Nothing. Despite that, he at least now knew that whatever happened, Maizono might have been given this to be lured here and killed.

**_Clue Found: Crumpled Message_**

As Makoto searched through the room one more time, he didn't find anything else, which meant that was all he could find for clues. So he decided to head towards the kitchen. Since there was a clever knife in the crime scene, that meant that there could be a clue there that can help him solve the case. As Makoto left the storage room, he accidentally bump into someone. That someone bring Kyoko. They stood there for a while silent as neither of them could bring themselves to speak. Eventually, Naegi was the first to break the ice.

"So Kirigiri, you're going to begin your investigation?"

"That should be obvious. So have you found anything that could of use?" Kirigiri questioned in her stoic tone.

"Well this is what I got so far," Naegi replied as he showed Kyoko his clues he recorded in his E-Handbook along with the crumple up message.

"I see, this can be useful for the trial. I'll go look at the crime scene to find anything else there," she said as she made her way towards the storage room.

"Wait."

Kirigiri stopped in her tracks when Naegi spoke out. The luckster took a deep breath before he spoke, "I wanted to apologize for I did earlier. Even if I was suffering, I shouldn't have hurt like that."

Kyoko stared at him a bit before she sighed and said, "It's no big deal, Naegi. Water under the bridge. I admit that I shouldn't have provoke you like that. But that doesn't matter now. Right now, we need to focus on the investigation. After all, our time is limited before the trust begins."

"Right."

With that, Makoto and Kyoko went their separate ways to continue their own investigation on this crime. As Kirigiri went towards the storage room, Naegi headed his way to the cafeteria.

* * *

**_Cafeteria_**

Once he entered the cafeteria, Naegi made his way towards the kitchen to find out if the clever did come from here. When he entered, the luckster was bewildered by what he's seeing. In the kitchen counter was a destroyed microwave. Black markings were seen on the walls as well as pieces of debris on the floor. This was something he was not expecting. Makoto noticed Fujisaki and Asahina there as they were examining the crime scene.

"Guys, what happened here? How did this happen?" he asked.

"Sorry Naegi, we're just as confused as you are," Aoi answered. "Though Fujisaki is examining it to see what happened."

"Well that's good to hear."

"By the way, how's your hand?" Aoi asked as he motioned her head towards Makoto's bandaged hand.

"Oh, it's fine now. It should be able to heal up in time," Makoto answered with a smile.

"That's good to hear," the swimmer said.

"Though back to the microwave, I'm surprised to see something like this happened," Makoto questioned.

"You're telling me."

Naegi and Asahina were spooked as they were greeted with Monokuma, coming out of nowhere like usual, as he had the expression of anger and annoyance. "Seriously, this is ridiculous. I was just having my beauty sleep, when in the middle of the night, I hear an explosion from my surveillance cameras. When I checked it, I was greeted with a destroyed microwave. Lousy brats, how am I going to enjoy the wonders of instant noodles now?!"

"That's what you're worried about?" Aoi asked, dumbfounded.

"Well of course, I've got to have my fish ramen every once and awhile," the bear replied.

While he was also dumbfounded by the bear's real reason for being upset about all this, Makoto noticed something in his rant just now. Something that could be useful. "Wait, what do you mean by last night?"

"What?" Monokuma said, confused.

"You said that last night, someone came here and ended up destroying the microwave. What do you mean by that?"

The bear stood there for a bit before freaking out. "Aw damn it, I gave you a clue by complete accident!"

"So I was right?" Naegi spoke out.

"Yeah your right. Since I spurt it out, I'll throw you a bone here," Monokuma said as he began to explain things. "While I won't say who came in and why, someone did come here after 12:00am and messed around with my microwave and caused it to explode."

"After 12:00am, wait, shouldn't the cafeteria have been close during that time?" Makoto asked.

Hearing that, Monokuma looks at Naegi with an annoyed look which caused the luckster to flinch. "Well, it would of been closed if it wasn't for a little someone that broke something!"

"What the? What are you talking about?" He asked, clearly not getting what he was talking about.

"Grrrr, you kids never pay attention to your surroundings. You're the reason why I couldn't lock up the last night. You literally broke the lock to the doors!" he complained

"Wait, I did that?" Makoto said, shocked by this.

"Of course you did, you clumsy oath!"

Hearing that, Naegi began to look back at what he did yesterday. What he could of done that caused this. And then he remembered.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Going back yesterday afternoon, Makoto and Sayaka were seen walking as they're were going to leave. As they were talking, Naegi's shoe untie and the luckster stepped on his shoelace which caused him to trip. Makoto quickly braced himself as he tried to grab something to stop his fall. He got something to hold on to, but due to the weight of his, it broke and the luckster fell on the floor anyway._

_"Makoto, are you okay?!" Sayaka yelled as she checked on him._

_"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped that's all," he replied._

_"Just be more careful next time. Also, you need to tie your shoes better," Maizono said as she tied up his shoe. "There, much better."_

_"Thanks Maizono," Makoto said with a smile._

_"No problem, now let's go have some fun together."_

_Sayaka and Makoto get up from the floor and went on their way. As they left, neither of them notice that the doorknob of the cafeteria's door was broken as the hinges were pulled off. The doorknob that had a lock on it._

* * *

"Well, I did trip and grab something before I fell. I didn't know what it was since I didn't pay attention to that."

"And that is why you brats can be so oblivious at times. When I was about to lock this place up for the night, I saw that the doorknob with the lock was broken. Because of that, I had to just leave the place open like that and order in a new replacement along with a new microwave," Monokuma ranted in anger but then calmed himself back to his cheerful tone. "Oh well, if there's one thing that'll cheer me up today, it'll be the class trial. I should just leave and get everything ready. See ya later."

Like that, Monokuma disappeared to do whatever he's going to do. Despite the bear being an annoyance and unwanted welcome by everyone here, Monokuma was very useful for Makoto's case. The bear had told him some very interesting clues that could help with the case. So he kept those in mind.

**_Clue Found: Broken Doorknob_**

**_Clue Found: Destroyed Microwave_**

**_Clue Found: Monokuma's Testimony_**

With all this taken down, Naegi went towards Chihiro to see what she had found. "Hey Fujisaki, did you finish your examination here?"

"Um, yeah I did, and I found some interesting things," Chihiro said.

"Like what exactly?"

"Well, I found out what might have caused the explosion in the first place," the programmer said she showed the luckster a burned piece of some kind of metal. "At first, I thought it was just debris from the microwave, but after examining it better, it turns out that's aluminum foil."

"Aluminum foil? What's it doing here and how could this cause an explosion like this?"

"If I remember correctly, when you put metal in a microwave, especially aluminum foil, they will conduct electricity and cause a fire to happen. Leave it in there for too long and an explosion could happen, destroying the appliance completely. I talked about it with Mondo just for fun yesterday," Fujisaki explained.

"Oh wow, but why was this done though?" he asked, trying to figure this out.

"Well, I found this as well." Chihiro then showed Makoto a piece of burn cloth. The luckster examined it and the cloth is extremely burned. Burned to the point that all the color was gone and it was pure black.

"Did you find anything else like this," he asked and the programmer shook her head. "I did but they were either too small or too burn to really examine," she replied.

"I see, thanks Fujisaki. This will really help me out," Makoto said with gratitude.

"No problem, glad to be of help," Chihiro said happily.

**_Clue Found: Aluminum Foil_**

**_Clue Found: Burned Piece of Cloth_**

**_Clue Found: Chiro Fujisaki's Testimony_**

With all that, Makoto began to look through all the knives the kitchen had. He knew that the kitchen had all kinds of knives to use for whatever culinary dish to make. So after doing a full on search, Naegi saw that the cleaver knife here was missing. That immediately confirmed that the cleaver knife was taken and used as the murder weapon.

But during his search, he noticed something near the entrance. Makoto saw a large box on the wall which was the case that held a fire extinguisher in case of any fires that happen. But he saw that the glass to the case was broken and the fire extinguisher was used. Seeing this, Makoto quickly rechecked the destroyed microwave and found something interesting. There were some traces of white foam on the broken appliance. "Looks like the killer used the fire extinguisher to put out the fire when the microwave burst into flames. Make sense, anyone would want to make sure no massive fire happened," he thought to himself as he got another clue.

**_Clue Found: Used Fire Extinguisher_**

"That looks like about everything here. Guess I'll check somewhere else," Makoto said to himself as left the kitchen.

* * *

**_Hallway_**

"Know where do I go from where?" Makoto said to himself. "Maybe there's something in my room. Wouldn't hurt to check."

As Makoto made his way towards his room, he saw Byakuya and Toko leaving Sayaka's room. Confused by this scene, the luckster went up to them to see what they were up to.

"Ah Naegi, just the person I wanted to meet with," Byakuya said in his usual tone.

"Togami, what were you doing in here?" Makoto asked, not liking what the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy and Writer were doing.

"Isn't it obvious?" Togami scoffed as he adjusted his glasses. "We're doing our investigation. It's important to look into every location that would most likely have a clue of some kind. And because her room was open, I decided to see what I could find in there."

"Yeah, that's exactly what he was doing so don't glare at him like that!" Toko yelled at Makoto.

"Well, did you find anything?" Naegi asked.

"Unfortunately no," Togami replied before continuing. "That's why we're glad you're here. We want you to let us into your room."

"It's for your investigation of yours, right?"

"Precisely, since Maizono spend most of her nights sleeping with you, I feel like we can find some kind of clue to her death there. So if you like to be useful, let's us into your room."

"Yeah, do what Master Byakuya said," Toko spoke out.

While Makoto didn't exactly want people like Togami and Fukawa inside his room, he felt like he could be suspected as the killer if he didn't comply. Not only that, Naegi was already planning on investigating his room as well. So with that, he said, "Well since I was actually going to my room to do that, I guess it's alright."

"Good to hear, let's good," Togami said as he, Naegi, and Fukawa made their way to the luckster's room.

* * *

**_Naegi's Dorm Room_**

The three had entered the room as they began their investigation. They all searched every part of the room to find something that could help them solve this mystery. So far, they weren't finding anything. As he looked around, Makoto started to remember all the things he and Sayaks did here. All the fun they did and the hardships they went through when Carnage messed with him. The luckster never knew just how much time he spent together with the idol. Even when he was trying his best to investigate, Makoto couldn't help but mourn for Sayaka.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

Makoto was taken out of his train of thought when he turned to see Toko next to him. She looked at him with displeasure. "D-Don't just stand there and daydream. We must find clues for Master Byakuya so stop slacking off!"

"Um, okay," Naegi simply responded in his usual kind demeanor which got Fukawa to lay off him. As she left him alone, Makoto was glad that she was away from him. Because when she yelled at him, Makoto felt anger. He felt angry and annoyed by her screaming and displeasure look she gave him. He even had a thought of wanting to rip Fukawa's lips off to shut her up. But he managed to restrain himself to prevent that anger to come out.

He can almost hear Carnage laughing in his head.

After a few more minutes, the group seem to have finished with their investigation. Makoto went towards Togami to see what clues he might have found. "Hey Togami, did you find something in your search because I couldn't find anything."

"Unfortunately no. Same with Toko. Looks like this was a waste of time," Togami scoffed.

"Yeah, I really thought we could find something here but there was nothing," Makoto sighed in agreement.

"Which is a shame as this might prove my theory wrong then," Byakuya spoke out.

"Theory, what theory?"

"The theory of you being the culprit."

Those words were enough to Makoto move back in shock and even felt a little angry by that. "You believe that I'm the killer?"

"Considering how close of a relationship you had with Maizono and how close you two were, I believed that you used that to your advantage to commit the evil deed."

"Y-You think I would do something like that to her?!" Makoto shouted, clearly offended by the heir's assumption.

"It's a possibility, but as I said before, it's just a theory. If you're not responsible for her death then you shouldn't have anything to fear," Togami replied as coldly as usual.

"But did you really think I would do something like that?"

"Don't question Master Byakuya! He's never wrong when it comes to his assumptions and thinking!" Toko shouted at Makoto, defending The Ultimate Affluent Prodigy.

"Still, I was the only one who truly loved her. We supported each other throughout this crazy game! Why would I just throw all of that away like that?!" he argued.

"Well, you say you loved and supported her! For all we now, that was all a lie and you never loved her at all! You just wanted to use her!"

Those choice of words did it. In an instant, Toko was found slammed on the wall. Hanging there by Makoto as he held the writer by the neck. Fukawa was pretty much freaking out as well as trying to break free from her predicament. Her worries and fear grew even more when she saw Makoto's face. He was very angry and in extreme rage. But that wasn't what scared her. The luckster's eyes were almost pitch white with his pupils being black dots. And his teeth looked almost like multiple thin and sharp spikes that were sharper than any known knife in the world. Even his hair was more spikey than usual. Toko felt like she was being stared down by a bloodthirsty animal that was ready to kill her if she even made one bad move. Even Togami was flabbergasted in fear by what he was seeing and was actually fearing for what might happen to him and Fukawa.

"What… did you **just say…** to **me?"** Makoto growled as he tightened his grip on her neck, choking her. **"Come on…** I want **to know** what you **just said."**

"Uck.. I-I…" Toko uttered, who was trying to speak but couldn't.

"Damn it Naegi, loosen your grip on her neck! She can barely breathe, let alone speak!" Byakuya screamed, reasoning with the luckster.

Hearing this, Naegi loosen his grip a bit to allow Fukawa to breathe easier and to be able to speak. With that, Toko began to stutter her words out.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry. I d-didn't mean to u-upset you like that. I w-wasn't thinking. P-P-Please let me go."

Despite the pathetic accuse of an apology and having the feeling of ripping her apart, Makoto restrain himself from doing that. He threw Toko away from him to the ground, near a scared Byakuya, as the writer began to cough in pain and massaging her injured throat.

"You know what, I'm not in the mood to deal with you two right now. So get out of my room… **or else."**

Heeding his warning, Byakuya and Toko left the room immediately, leaving Makoto alone. After taking a couple of breaths to calm down, his appearance returned to normal. While he was glad that they were gone, Naegi couldn't help but feel horrible for what he did. To let himself lash out like that by an insult showed just how much anger he had inside him. He was truly feeling the symbiote getting stronger than ever.

**_"Ah come on man. I wake up from a good nap, just to get blue balled here, why are you feeling so sad about? After all, she deserved that for insulting the love you and Maizono had. I'm just surprised you didn't kill her for that. I mean, you had every right to do so if you ask me."_**

"No I didn't, and you would think I have the right to kill her if she looked at me funny. I shouldn't even have attacked her like that. Besides, I said it before and I'll say it again, I'm not going to kill anyone," he said with a tone filled with grief and anger from not only at the symbiote, but to himself. "Besides, why are you talking all of a sudden? I thought you said you didn't want any part of this."

**_"I did, but that doesn't mean I won't talk once and awhile."_**

_Ding dong, bing bong_

Makoto was surprised by the sudden school bell ringing as the TV monitor turned on, revealing Monokuma.

"Ahem, I'm getting tired of waiting here… Let's get things started, shall we? It's the event you've all been waiting for… The class trial!! Without further ado, I'll now announce the rendezvous point! Please enter the red door on the first floor of the school zone. Upupu, seeee you soooon!"

And with that, the TV monitor turned off. Makoto stood there silently as he didn't expect the trial to start all of a sudden. Despite this, Naegi stood strong as he knew that this was the only way to find Sayaka's killer and punish them for their crime. So without any delay, Makoto walked out of the room and headed his way to the rendezvous point.

* * *

**_Rendezvous Point_**

It didn't take long for Makoto to get to the rendezvous point and enter through the red doors. Once inside, he found himself inside a room that almost looked like a lobby in a hotel. Without any of the furniture. And the most noticeable thing in this room was an old fashioned elevator, which he assumed was what would lead to the trial.

When he arrived, Naegi saw that everyone was there, waiting for the trial to begin. As he walked in the room, everyone looked at him with discomfort as they began to murmur with each other. Makoto began to look confused by this as he didn't know why they were acting like this. Heck, he could have sworn of few of them were backing away from him. Togami and Fukawa were expected to do that with what he did to them, but the others were still confusing him. The luckster tried to talk to one of them as he approached Hagakure.

"Hey Hagakure, you know why everyone seems so distance from me?"

The response he got was Yasuhiro being spook as he back easy from him. "Um, I don't know what you mean? I'm pretty sure we're all nervous of this whole trial here."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yesh, positive. N-Nothing to worry about!" the clairvoyant responded, more freaked out than usual.

Before Makoto could ask what was up with him, the TV monitor in the room turned on and Monokuma appeared in it once more.

"Upupu, you're all here? In that case… Please board the elevator at the front of the room. That will take you all to the courtroom. The courtroom that will determine your guys' fate… Upupu… I'll be one step ahead of you, waiting for your arrival!"

"Right, alright everyone! Let's proceed into the elevator!" Taka shouted out.

"Indeed," Celestia said.

And with that, everyone made their way into the elevator to be taken to the courtroom. While Makoto was going to go in the elevator, he still questioned why everyone was very defensive from him.

"Why does everyone seem so scared of me?" he muttered to himself.

"It's because of your little outburst you did earlier."

Makoto looked to his side to see Kyoko looking at him with her neutral look, but he could see some disappointment from her.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, confused by her attitude.

"It should be obvious why everyone seems scared of you or have you forgotten what you did to Fukawa?"

Hearing that, Makotp sighed in frustration. He had a feeling something like this would happen but he didn't expect to deal with it now. "So, Togami told everyone what happened between me and Toko?"

"That should've been obvious at this point. Naegi, I understand that you're going through a lot right now with Maizono as well as your now sudden anger issue. But you shouldn't let those emotions control like that. Otherwise, they'll lead to your downfall," Kirigiri told him sternly as she made her way inside the elevator.

Naegi groaned by the gravity of the situation he was in now. This could be bad for him since Byakuya suspected him as the killer for some reason. Now some of them might start thinking that he was the culprit. He was now regretting lashing out on Fukawa like that.

"I really screwed myself over now," Makoto muttered to himself.

**_"Hey, at least you have someone like me that believes you're innocent."_**

"That's not helpful in the slightest," he quietly uttered.

**_"Well fuck you too. Just get in the elevator so we can get this whole trial over with."_**

Makoto didn't need to be told twice as he walked into the elevator. Despite being determined to find Maizono's killer, that didn't mean he wasn't nervous about all this. His legs started shaking and his heart beat went faster for each step he took. Once he finally board the elevator with everyone else, the door closed and the elevator began to move.

The elevator descended below the ground as it made a clunking sound that hurt the luckster's ears. Everyone was completely quiet throughout the entire descend. It made sense as everyone was nervous for what was to come. The elevator continued, sinking deeper and deeper until…

_Ding_

…it stopped.

* * *

**Courtroom**

As everyone exited the elevator, they were greeted with a massive room that was decorated to look like any other courtroom in Japan. In the middle of the room was a bunch of podiums, all alight in a circle with a tall chair in front of them.

"Yohoho! You're finally here!"

Everyone turned to see Monokuma, in his cheerful self, sitting on the tall chair. "How 'bout it? Is this truly the courtroom as you imagined it? We talkin Hollywood-level realism, here!"

"My ass… this place reeks of bad taste…" Mondo expressed in disgust.

"Right, right, everyone please find the seat with your name on it. Get a move on everyone," Monokuma instructed.

Everyone did as the bear said and stood in their assigned podium. The entire class were now facing each other. With that, the air they breathed became intense and the atmosphere felt oppressive.

And the curtain rose up… a trial for life, and a judgement of death… Deception in life, and treachery of death… Betrayal for life, and betrayal for death… The riddles of life, and the mystery of death… Justification of life, and rationalization of death… Fate in life, and trust in death… The class trial to live… or the class trial to die…

It was at that moment, Makoto knew that there was no turning back. If he is going to find the culprit and make them pay for what they have done, he had to go through with this. For his and Maizono's sake, Naegi had to win this trial no matter what.

And with that, the class trial begun.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd that's a wrap. Sorry, but all of you will have to wait a bit longer to see what will happen in this class trial. Also, to the guy that assumed that I wouldn't kill Sayaka? I said she wouldn't interfere with the ending of the fanfic and Carnage's killing time. I never said I wouldn't kill her off.**** Anyway, next time will be the last chapter for this short story. That is if you guys still want me to do some extra chapters where Carnage confronts Komaru and the Warriors of Hope, The Future Foundation, The Remnants of Despair, and Killer Killer. Let me know and I'll most likely do it. Well, that's it for me, time to sign off.**

**Discord Server: Symbiote Lair**

**Discord Account: Dragon78591#7491**

**As always, feel free to either favorite, comment, tell me your thoughts on this, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.**


	4. Update

**Hey guys, Andrew78591, here with a quick update. I'm not one to do updates, but after a comment asking me if I'm going to abandon this story, I felt like I needed to.**

**To answer the question, I'm absolutely not abandoning this story. I'm still writing chapter 4 as we speak. It's just taking me longer to do because I'm busy getting my house ready for my mother's family as they are visiting from Mexico, along with some other things that have kept me busy. I will try my best to get this chapter up and ready for you guys to read.**

**Also, just to let you guys know, I will do more chapters for these fanfic where Carnage(Makoto) encounters the Warriors of Hope, Komaru Naegi, Furture Foundation, Killer Killer, and the Remnants of Despair. However, after I'm done with chapter 4, I'll be putting this on hold as I'll be doing Empire's Doomsday or Wrath of the Legendary Super Saiyan next as I haven't updated those fanfic for a while and the Doomsday one is close to finished. Don't worry, I'll still update this fanfic for all of you as I'm really glad that this story is doing well.**

**Anyway, that's it for the update. Now to get back to writing chapter 4. See ya.**

**Discord Server: Symbiote Lair**

**Discord Account: Dragon78591#7491**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Andrew78591, here with chapter 4 of Danganronpa: Carnage Rules. I hope all of you are prepared to read through this as this is a long one. But before we start, let's answer some questions and read your suggestions.**

**Suggestions **

Would you ever write a story about Makoto getting the Toxin symbiote.

**Sorry but no since I'm already doing another fanfic with Toxin in it, Toxin Ga Kill!**

The Mask and Akame ga kill crossover

Tatsumi has a The Mask

**Not happening but I will use the mask in my vs battle later on.**

Makato x Kirigiri x Sayaka x Hina Harem Romance

**I despise harems so no.**

Code Vein and Kimetsu no Yaiba aka Demon Slayer

**I'm reading Demon Slayer but have no idea what Code Vein is.**

**Questions **

I have a question, tell me, would you do more danganronpa stories? because I really loved how this makoto is turning out and I still don't unleash the carnage

**First off, thank you for your kind words. Second, yes I will. Along with my Friday the 13th one, I plan on doing a Green Lantern and Beauty and the Beast one later on. And a few Danganronpa characters in my vs battles. Can't wait to do those projects.**

hey tell me that danganronpa v3 characters will also appear?

**Not sure about that since V3: Killing Harmony is in its own canon and isn't connected to the main story.**

Will carnage eat someone?

**Well, of course.**

will makato and carnage have an affect on each since they share in the mind

**You'll see in this chapter.**

Will you do more crossover of fic danganronpa x marvel? if you do that, how about a comic danganronpa x DC too

**Next Danganronpa story will be a crossover on Green Lantern.**

I have a question once Makoto accepts Carnage, will his luck continue to affect him or increase to the level of Komaeda?

**Carnage will have luck though I won't say how the symbiote's luck will be. **

**So with all that out of the way, let's get this chapter started.**

**Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd begin:**

* * *

**_TRIAL, ALL RISE! _**

"Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial!" Monokuma spoke out as he continued his explanation. "So your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out 'whodunnit' then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one, the. I'll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate!"

"And you're positive that the killer is one of us?" Makoto asked. "Of course," the bear replied

"Okay then… everyone close your eyes, and whoever did it, raise your hand!" Taka ordered.

"Don't be a goddamn idiot. Why the hell would they raise their hand?" Mondo pointed out.

"Before we move on and start the trial, can I ask a question real quick?" Kyoko spoke out as she had her attention towards the portrait of Sayaka Maizono at the podium, next to Naegi, with a red X painted over it. "What's going with… that picture?"

"I'd feel awful if she got left out just because she died. Friendship and love penetrate even death's barrier!" Monokuma answered as he turned his attention as Makoto. "I'm sure you're happy to see your girlfriend here despite what had happened to her, right?"

"Shut it," he responded angrily.

**_"Man, I'll give him some points, that's one way to piss someone off."_ **

"Okay, but what about that other empty seat?" Celestia asked, looking at the sixteenth empty podium. "There were only fifteen of us, to begin with, so why are there sixteen seats?"

"Oh, no reason. It's just that our little courtroom here can technically fit up to sixteen people," Monokuma quickly explained.

"Okay, that about does it for the preamble. Get ready to get started! First up is the case summary. Now, let the class trial… begin!"

"Well, it's obvious that the victim here is Sayaka Maizono and she was killed in the storage room," Byakuya said, beginning their discussion.

"And her cause of death was being hacked to death to the head," Kyoko pointed out.

"What a horrible way to go," Aoi said in sympathy.

"Yeah, to think the killer took her by surprise and ended her life. She never even had the chance to resist," Chihiro said.

Hearing that, Makoto realized Fujisaki was flawed with her argument. So he immediately contradicted her statement.

"No, that's wrong!"

"That's not true, Fujisaki. There was definitive evidence that there was a struggle," the luckster said.

"What makes you say that?" the programmer asked.

**_Clue Used: Scratch Marks _**

"There were a bunch of scratch marks found on the shelves in the storage room. So there must have been a struggle," Naegi explained.

**_Clue Used: Stomach Bruise _**

"Even more so there was a bruise found on Sayaka's stomach, so that must mean the Sayaka fought the killer to escape. Even if she was killed in the end."

"That should have been obvious. Or were you not paying attention?" Byakuya said, ridiculing the programmer.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, ashamed.

"So, what's next," Yasuhiro asked.

"Next is the subject of the murder weapon," Sakura answered.

"Wow...this is starting to feel like an actual trial," Yamada commented.

"The question is, what was the murder weapon?" Oogami questioned.

"The weapon was some kind of sharp object that was lodged on her head. That had to be the weapon," Ishimaru explained.

"So the killer some random knife they had on them and used it to kill Maizono," Mondo said.

"No, that's wrong!"

"It wasn't a random knife. It was definitely a cleaver knife," Makoto pointed out.

"A cleaver knife?" the biker said shock.

**_Clue Used: Cleaver Knife _**

"Correct, it was a cleaver knife that I saw lodged in Sayaka's head. I even checked the kitchen to confirm that as it was missing its own cleaver knife."

"Yeah, now that I think about it, it was obvious that the cleaver knife was used as the murder weapon," Oowada said.

**_"No shit. Seriously, why is this even a fucking discussion? Anyone could tell that it was a cleaver that killed the idol! Ugh, these people are fucking idiots."_ **

While Naegi didn't like Carnage's attitude on this, he couldn't help but agree with it. How did this even become a debate? But he digresses.

"Okay, so now that we know what the murder weapon is, now what?" Leon questioned.

"Well, since the cleaver came from the kitchen, then the culprit was the one that took the knife when it went missing," Junko pointed out.

"Alright, but who was in the kitchen when the knife went missing?" Hagakure asked.

"Well, that would be hard to determine since everyone was at the cafeteria in yesterday's morning," Chihiro pointed out.

"Even more problematic, I was one of the last people to clean their dishes after everyone left and the cleaver knife was still in its place," Sakura said.

"O-okay, so how do we figure out when the knife was taken then?" Toko questioned.

"If I may interject, I would say that the knife disappeared after we were given the motive," Kirigiri spoke out.

"Huh, what makes you think that?" Mondo asked.

"It's a most logical assumption to make. It's most likely the killer decided to commit the deed after Monokuma told us about the prize we get if we killed someone," Kyoko explained.

"Oh yeah, if we killed someone and get away with it, the culprit is allowed one person to take with them to the outside world," Owada reminded himself. "Yeah, it would make sense for the cleaver knife to go missing after that."

"Just to let you know, the prize is still in effect. So I look forward to seeing if the blackened will be able to win it or get caught and lose it. Either way, I'll be able to witness some glorious despair!" Monokuma said in a happy tone.

"Okay, ignoring him, was there anyone that went to the cafeteria after the announcement because, if I remember correctly, all of us were distanced with each other and went back to our rooms," Junko said as she everyone else waited for someone to speak out.

"Um yeah, I was," Aoi said, getting everyone's attention. "I was feeling really scared after the whole announcement. I felt uneasy and so I invited Sakura to hang out with me. So I could talk to someone about it."

"And did you see anyone enter the cafeteria or kitchen during your time there?" Makoto asked.

"Well… only at best three people came in during my time there."

"And who were those three?" Byakuya questioned.

"Let's see… Hagakure, Yamada, and Maizono," Asahina replied, getting everyone's attention, especially Makoto's when he heard Sayaka's last name mentioned.

"Okay, so we got a good idea on our potential culprits at hand, so let's ask them what they were doing there," Enoshima said as everyone focused on Hagakure and Yamada.

"So what were you two doing at the cafeteria?" Byakuya questioned them.

"Um...well...I was getting a little hungry so I went in there and made myself a sandwich," Yasuhiro answered.

"As for me, I was out of snacks in my room so I went in the kitchen to restock," Hifumi told them.

"Is that even true? For all we know, they could be lying," Toko pointed out.

"Actually, what they said is true. I saw Yamada leave the cafeteria with a ton of chips and sweets in his arms," Aoi said.

"Same with Hagakure as I was in the kitchen during the time and saw him make himself something to eat," Oogami spoke out.

"Okay, this seems enough to prove their alibis, but what about Maizono? Considering that she's the victim and is currently dead, we can't really question her," Ishimaru argued.

"Yeah...but what was Sayaka even doing in the cafeteria?" Makoto asked Asahina and Oogami.

"Well...Maizono said that she was feeling thirsty so she came in for some water," Aoi answered.

"Did she do anything that seemed suspicious?" Kirigiri asked.

"Nothing, in particular, she just drank some water and then went on her way," Sakura answered.

"Well, did the knife disappeared when one of them left?" Mondo questioned.

"When I checked the utensils in the kitchen before leaving, the cleaver knife was still in its place," Oogami said.

"If that's the case, then this was a waste of time," Togami said, annoyed.

"Yeah, I agree. We got nothing out of this," Hagakure replied. "Was there even a point in talking about the cafeteria?"

"Actually, there is," Makoto said, getting everyone's full attention. "There was something in the kitchen what I, Asahina, and Fujisaki found in the kitchen that was suspicious. You know what I'm talking about, right Fujisaki?"

"Oh, you're talking about the destroyed microwave we found, right?" Chihiro asked.

**_Clue Used: Destroyed Microwave _**

"Yeah exactly. It was pretty weird to see something like that during our investigation," Makoto explained.

"Hm, that would definitely raise some brows, but what does that have to do with our case. There's nothing about it that connects it to what we're discussing," Togami pointed out.

"No, that's wrong!"

**_"No, that's wrong!"_ **

Makoto paused for a moment when Carnage spoke out all of a sudden. He stopped talking for a moment to speak with the symbiote telepathically.

_"What was that?"_

**_"Just me wanting to try that phrase you said earlier. You were so damn into saying that cringey phrase, I just had to try it out."_ **

_"Can't you see I'm busy with something?"_

**_"I know and I don't care."_ **

_"I thought you said that you wouldn't participate in this."_

**_"I'm not. I'm just fucking with you here since I'm bored here."_ **

_"God, I hate you so much right now."_

"Earth to Naegi, are you there?!"

That voice managed to get Makoto as he looks at Byakuya as he looked back at him with annoyance. "Are you going to just stand there like a fool or are you going to explain your point?"

"Oh right, sorry about that," Naegi said as he refocuses himself back to the trial. "Anyway, there are actually two things that prove that the destroy microwave is connected to the case."

"And what are they exactly?" Togami asked.

**_Clue Used: Burned Piece of Cloth _**

"When Fujisaki examined the destroyed microwave, we found of piece of burned cloth. While it's completely pitch black and can't tell the color of it, we can definitely tell the murderer used the microwave to burn some evidence," Naegi explained.

"I could that makes sense, but what would the killer burn in the microwave?" Sakura questioned.

"With the burned piece of cloth in mind, it would definitely be their clothing that they burned. Considering the way Maizono was killed, it would be likely that blood got onto their clothing. So the killer used the microwave to burn their clothes completely as they would reveal their identity," Kirigiri concluded.

"Hm, that would make sense with the burned cloth in the debris," Junko pointed out.

"But how would they use the microwave to burn their evidence?" Yamada wondered. "I doubt the appliance has enough power to burn the killer's clothing that easily."

"Well, there is a way for the microwave to burn the clothing like that," Chihiro said.

"Are you referring to the aluminum foil we found in the debris?" Makoto asked.

**_Clue Used: Aluminum Foil _**

"Yeah exactly, that would have been enough to help burn the clothing," the programmer responded happily.

"How would a bunch of stupid pieces of metal be able to cause the clothes to burn like that?" Toko shouted, not getting this.

"To better explain, a microwave uses electricity to create microwaves that the appliance uses to warm up food. So if you place any metal in there, especially aluminum foil, it becomes a conductor and draws in a current. It's even worse it the foil is formed into a crinkled ball, it will cause sparks to appear," Fujisaki fully explained.

"Oh yeah, that would make sense. If the clothing is hit with any of the sparks, it would cause it to catch on fire," Mondo thought to himself out loud. "I can definitely see how the killer would of been able to get rid of the evidence."

"Alright, if that was what caused the microwave to explode like that? How come we didn't notice that when we were all in the cafeteria?" Enoshima questioned. "Hell, why did know about this last night? You think a fire would spread throughout the entire cafeteria and get all our attention. So what gives?"

"Actually, there is something in the kitchen that would have definitely been used to prevent the fire from spreading like," Kirigiri said before paying her attention towards Naegi. "You know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

Makoto was taken by as he didn't expect Kyoko to have him figure out the missing piece of the puzzle. Something about that made the luckster feel a little upset about it. It was clear that Kirigiri knew what the missing piece was but expects him to find it for no real good reason. He felt kinda used because of that.

**_"That bitch, is she that entitled that she makes you do all the work? She should flat out tell us the answer, lazy cow!"_ **

Despite this, Makoto just went with it and thought back on his clues to figure out which one was the missing piece. After a couple of seconds of thinking, Naegi finally figured it out and immediately present it to everyone.

**_Clue Used: Used Fire Extinguisher _**

"That's right! You're referring to the fire extinguisher in the kitchen, aren't you?" Makoto said, getting a small smirk from Kyoko. "Indeed. It's what the killer used to prevent the fire from spreading."

"Oh yeah, I remember finding the white foam around the area where the microwave was destroyed," Chihiro recalled.

"So when the appliance exploded and burst into flames, the killer used the fire extinguisher to extinguish the flames," Leon explained.

"That would make sense as to why we didn't notice any traces of fire as we were going to start a meeting and none of us went to the kitchen during the time," Celestia said.

"You know, now that I think about it, why would the killer even attempt something like this? I mean, it seems out of nowhere just for them to use the microwave. You think they use the furnace to burn the evidence," Enoshima wondered.

Everyone thought about that first a moment before Naegi remembered a clue that can be used here. "Wait, I remember. Fujisaki, you said earlier that you were talking about this we Mondo, right?"

**_Clue Used: Chiro Fujisaki's Testimony _**

"Oh yeah, we were just talking about it for fun, you remember right?" Chihiro asked Mondo.

"Yeah, I remember that," the biker replied. "I'm guessing that the killer might have overheard our conversation. And when they were trying to get rid of the evidence, the idea came in mind and they did just that."

"So the culprit has to be someone that I've heard your conversation. That should help us out here," Leon said.

"That's the problem though. I and Fujisaki were too into our conversation that we didn't pay attention to our surroundings," Owada responded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Gr-great, not only did we waste our time with this, but w-we got nothing out of it on figuring out who the killer is," Fukawa said, annoyed.

"I wouldn't completely agree as we did some interesting aspects in this case that could help us better find our culprit," Kirigiri pointed out. "We just need to find a clue that can pinpoint our most possible culprit."

"But where do we go from here?" Sakura asked, causing everyone thinking about what to do next.

"I believe I know what we talk about next," Ludenberg spoke out as the class paid attention to her.

"And what would that be?" Togami asked.

"After hearing and analyzing how the killer used the microwave to destroyed the evidence, there's something that caught my eye," Celestia said as she pulled out her E-Handbook and opened the Monokuma File.

**_Clue Used: Monokuma File _**

"The Monokuma File states the murder occurred at 1:08 a.m. And the killer then quickly decided to go into the kitchen then used the microwave and aluminum foil to burn and destroy the evidence. I'm sure one of you can figure out the problem here."

Hearing that, everyone began to try to figure out what was wrong here. They all kept thinking about it until Taka gasped as he figured it out. "I understand now. The cafeteria shouldn't have been opened during that time!"

"What do you mean?" Hagakure asked.

"It is been very clear since we've been trapped here that at 10 p.m., the cafeteria would be locked up for the night until 7 a.m. and reopen for breakfast," Ishimaru explained.

"And yet, the killer was able to enter the cafeteria around 1:00 a.m. where the area should have been closed off," Celestia added in

"So, how did the killer even enter the cafeteria? Did they pick the lock to the cafeteria doors?" Hifumi thought.

"That's impossible. Monokuma states that the locks here are unpickable," Taka corrected the fanfic creator.

"So, how did the killer enter the cafeteria in the first place?" Asahina wondered.

As everyone began to wonder, Makoto was the first to figure out what it was and without hesitation, used his clue. "I actually know how the killer was able to enter the cafeteria."

**_Clue Found: Broken Doorknob _**

**_Clue Found: Monokuma's Testimony _**

"Apparently, when I was doing my investigation in the cafeteria, the doors there couldn't be closed. The doorknob that had the lock on it was pulled out from its hinges. Even Monokuma confirm to me that the killer did indeed enter the cafeteria and destroyed the microwave," Makoto explained.

"Yup, I can confirm. I saw the culprit enter the cafeteria and destroy my microwave. The nerve of them! Do they have any idea how hard it will be for me to find a new microwave?! One that would cook my ramen noodles to perfection!" Monokuma yelled in anger before calming himself down. "But I digress."

"Oh, I see that you are also one that loves some good quality noodles," Hifumi commented.

"Wait, you knew the culprit did all this? What they did went against many of the school rules! So why weren't they punished?!" Ishimaru yell in confusion.

"Weeeeeell, I was going to do just that. However, seeing as what the culprit was doing at the time, I decided to allow it. After all, they did finally start the killing game. So, I'm getting a lot of benefits from this," the bear said in his cheerful tone.

"Damn, typical bear," Owada growled silently.

"You know, something just occurred to me," Celestia spoke out. "How exactly did the doorknob break in the first place?"

"Yeah, that is a good question," Junko commented.

"Actually...I can answer that," Makoto spoke out, getting everyone's attention. "Apparently, I was the one who broke it."

"So you're the reason the doorknob was broken in the first broken in the first place. That seems oddly suspicious. Like you're confessing that you did it?" Togami pointed out, shocking the luckster.

Seeing that he was being accused as the killer, Makoto thought fast to explain himself. "Look, I know it seems like it, but I'm not the killer. I broke the doorknob by complete accident."

"By accident?" Leon questioned.

"When I was leaving the cafeteria with Sayaka, I accidentally tripped on my shoelace and fell down. By instinct, I tried grabbing onto something to prevent my fall by it backfired."

"And you didn't even check on what you latched on to after that?"

"Well...no. I didn't really too much attention on that. I just went on my way and hung out with Sayaka. I didn't even know about this until Monokuma pointed it out.".

"I don't know. That still seems suspicious to me," Hagakure said.

"Regardless, this piece of information seems too small to really accuse Naegi as the killer. For now, we should continue with the trial to find something that can accurately point us to the killer," Kirigiri spoke out.

"Buy, where do we go from here?" Hagakure asked.

At that point, everyone in the room stays quiet as they waited first someone to say what to discuss next. But no one spoke out as they were all clueless on what to do next. At this moment, the symbiote decided to comment on this.

**_"Jeez, not a single person is going to speak up? Does no one have anything for this trial?"_ **

_"From the looks of things, not at all," _Naegi replied telepathically.

**_"My Knull, it's like they went into completely unprepared. What were they doing during this whole investigation? Do nothing but twiddle their thumbs? What a bunch of dumbasses!"_ **

_"Hey, don't insult them like that. They're inexperienced with being in a trial. We barely anything that could help us pinpoint our culprit."_

**_"Yeah, but you're the one who's been doing of the work. None of them have even once presented any clues themselves. Face it, these people are idiots."_ **

Deciding to ignore Carnage, Naegi began to brainstorm on the clues he has to see what to use here. He couldn't find anything as he used up almost all these clues and they didn't really help them find the killer, just layout how the culprit get rid of the evidence. They were all at a dead end right now, until…

"Hold on, I just thought of something that we haven't discussed on," Asahina spoke out.

"And what would that be?" Byakuya asked.

"It just occurred to me, how did the killer lure in Maizono into the storage room in the first place?"

"Yeah...that's a good point. I'm pretty sure all of us were alone after Monokuma told us about the prize," Mondo talked about. "We were all very defensive with each other with a few exceptions. So for the idol to get lured in like that seems weird."

"That is true. How did the killer manage to get Maizono into the storage room?" Ishimaru thought.

Naegi thought about that as he looked through all his clues. He kept looking for something to use to help them out. After looking through his clues, the luckster found something that could him.

"I got it!"

"That's right, I found something in the storage room that should answer our question!" Makoto yelled out.

"Really? What is it?" Taka asked.

**_Clue Used: Crumpled Message _**

"During my investigation in the storage room, I found a piece of paper was crumpled up into a ball. When I open it up, it turned out to be a message that said to meet whoever at the storage room," Naegi explained.

"Are you sure about that?" Aoi asked.

"I'm positive. If fact, Kirigiri, you still have the message I gave you, right?" Makoto said as he looked at the lavender hair girl.

"Indeed, I do," Kyoko responded as she pulls out the crumpled message and shows it to the entire class. Everyone got a good read of it as the message was given back to Kirigiri.

"Okay, while this does answer our question, there's nothing in here that helps us pinpoint our culprit. It feels like we're running around in circles at this point," Celeste said, with many of them agreeing with her.

"On the contrary, this message has helped me figure out who the culprit is," Togami spoke out, we the entire class wanting at him now.

"Wait, really? About time we got a lead," Leon commented.

"Indeed, with this clue presented to us, O have figured out our culprit," the prodigy said as he continues. "The one that killed Sayaka Maizono is the one I suspect during this whole mystery. And that person is none other than...Makoto Naegi."

When he finished, everyone gasped as they looked at Naegi in shock. Though Makoto was the most shock out of all of them as this felt out of nowhere for Byakuya to accuse like this. "What?!" he shouted.

"I was still speculating this at first, but it was just a theory since I had no real proof that it was true," Byakuya admitted before he continued. "However, my suspicions are now complete truth after seeing through the clues presented. Especially after seeing your outburst with Toko."

This shocked Naegi as, while he knew they were going to bring this up, later on, he couldn't believe that Togami was using that as proof that he's the killer. "Again with this? Look, I'm sorry that I scared you and hurt Fukawa. I really am. But I'm not the killer! Do you even have any evidence that proves your claim?" Makoto questioned.

"As of matter of fact, I do," Byakuya responded as he pulls out something from his jacket. In full show, Togami showed the entire class his piece of evidence: a notepad. This understandably confuses everyone on what Togami is trying to do here.

"What the? A notepad?" Makoto questioned.

"Of course, after all, this notepad does belong to you as I took it from your room," Byakuya explained, causing the luckster to have a look of shock.

"What? You took that from my room without me knowing it?! Why?!" the luckster demanded.

"Simple, the moment I found this. I knew this would help me in this trial. So I lied about not finding anything in your room because of that," he explained.

"But why bring it up now?!" Makoto asked.

"Hmf, because if I did, there wouldn't be any fun in all this," Byakuya said with a smug smile of his.

"Um okay. I somewhat get it...but a notepad? How's that your evidence?" Hagakure asked.

"Yeah, how the hell does that prove Naegi's the killer?" Junko questioned.

"Hey, stop doubting my master like that, you cockroaches!" Toko shouted, defending Byakuya.

"Stop talking," Togami ordered Fukawa and the Ultimate Writer did just that. "Back to the topic, the reason this notepad proves my point that Naegi is the killer is because of what's written inside."

The Ultimate Affluent Prodigy opened the notepad and revealed the contents inside. Everyone was creeped out by what they were seeing. It looked like a paragraph that was badly written. Like a five-year-old had written in it.

"What the? Togami, what is this?" Asahina asked.

"These are apparently poems. I don't blame you for not understanding this writing as even I had trouble figuring out that these were poems without Toko's help," Togami commented.

"Exactly! These can barely even called works of literature, let alone actual poems!" Fukawa yelled in anger.

**_"Hey. I take offense to that!"_ **

"What?" Makoto uttered towards the symbiote

**_"Oops"_ **

"But what do these poems have to do any of this?" Ishimaru asked.

"Despite the grammar, these poems are still readable. And the content within them is very... sinister," Byakuya explained, getting everyone's full attention. "These poems are usually different from each other, but they all share a similar theme. They all either talk about death or chaos."

Togami went through a couple of pages of the notepad before finding one that caught his interest.

"This one reads, and I quote, 'Murder,' by Carnage," Togami said as he begins to read the poem.

"I will kill you all. That is what I will do. There is no escape. There is no savior or some hairy ape. You will all die. And I will smile, with a piece of pie."

Everyone turns to Makoto, with said boy tilting his eyes up with a look of confusion.

* * *

**_"Okay, I might as well explain."_ **

_Suddenly everything around himself changes and Makoto sees himself sleeping in his room. It was like an out of body experience._ **_"I might have lied to you about having no control over you."_ **

_Next to his sleeping self was a sleeping Sayaka, alive and well, as they were getting their slumber for the night. Then all of a sudden, Makoto's arm began to move as they were covered in a mess of black and red. _

**_"When you are awake, it's hard for me to even make a finger twitch. But when you're asleep, it gets a lot easier. Still kinda limiting though."_ **

_Makoto's arms then grabbed a nearby notepad with a pen on top of it and began to write._

**_"Couldn't really do much with you on a bed, so I just used your hands so I can write some poems."_ **

_"Poems?"_

**_"Yeah...what do you want from me, I was bored! I had to do something to pass the time, and I knew you just talk shit if you saw me do art!"_ **

* * *

Hearing this made Makoto both angry and afraid of the situation at hand. Angry that symbiote would do something like this behind his back, but Naegi should have expected this as this is Carnage he was talking about. However, that didn't even compare to the amount of fear he was dealing with right now as that poem just fucked him over. From what was written in it, that would be enough for everyone to suspect him as the culprit. This was not looking good for the luckster in the slightest.

"Okay, so I may have written some poems out of boredom. But that shouldn't mean they link me as the killer," Makoto desperately tried to explain.

"On the contrary, these poems prove that you are the killer. After all, in the first few days we were trapped here, you showed signs of mental illness that include mood swings, anxiety, and excessive fear. It's possible that these illnesses were what lead you to eventually wanting to murder for real. And thus, created a plan to lure Maizono into the storage room and kill her to your heart's content."

Togami's claim seemed to have convinced everyone as many of them looked at Naegi with disgust while a rest just couldn't bare to look him in the eye.

"C-come on, guys. We can't just base me being the culprit just because of my panic attacks," Makoto said desperately trying to convince them.

"Actually, it is possible. I have heard how people with mental illnesses would kill people and blame them on their illnesses. Even some believing that they didn't kill their loved ones because they can't remember doing it. While it is true in certain cases, they were still punished in some way. So this maybe the case for Naegi here," Kirigiri explained

"Not you too," The luckster muttered in disbelief.

"And to further prove my theory that Naegi is the culprit, Kirigiri. Would you be so kind as to hand me the message?" Byakuya asked Kyoko which she complied with. Once the affluent prodigy had the crumpled message in hand, Togami compared the ripped edge of the message to the ripped paper area of the notepad. When aligned, the ripped edges fit almost perfectly together.

"So I was right, the message came from this very notepad that was in your room," Togami stated as he looks at a very paranoid Makoto. "I believe that this would be enough to prove Makoto is the culprit. So, we might as well cast our votes."

"Wait, please! There is still more to go on!" the luckster begged.

"It seems absolute to me. With how close you two are, it will be easy for you to get her alone and kill her," Togami said smugly as if he had won a game of chess. This was enough to push Makoto to his limit.

"I...did **NOT kill her!"**

With a loud scream that sounded more like a roar, Makoto's face changed once as his teeth grew sharp, eyes almost being completely white, and his hair becoming sharper than before. Even more frightening was the fact that his own fingers actually caused large cracks to his podium by pure strength alone.

**_"Yup. You fucked up."_ **

Naegi stood there as he looked at Togami with furious rage as if he wanted to kill him. But then feeling slowly faded away as looked at everyone else. The scared looks they had on him with Kyoko looking him in disappointment made the luckster now dread, guilt, and terrified by what he let himself do. At the moment, Naegi knew that it was all over. That he would be suspected as the killer.

"Well…that was something," Monokuma said in shock until he quickly switched back to his cheerful side. "Anyway. if you guys are sure who the killer is, then cast your votes. You all have a level in front of you. Use it to make your selection."

"However, before you cast your votes, make sure you all are triple sure that your vote is the right one. None of you would want to be punished for something minor, right?"

Despite the bear's warning, everyone looked unwavered as they knew that their vote was right, so there is no need for triple checking.

"Okay! Then let's get excited! Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? What's it gonna be? What's it gonna beeee?!"

Once the students made their votes, a slot machine appeared in front of Monokuma as it was spinning three of its slots. The slots eventually slowed down and stopped as all three showed Makoto Naegi's face on them, showing that he was voted as the killer.

Naegi stood there silent, looking at the wood surface of his podium, as he was trying to process the reality of the whole situation at hand. Despite his best efforts, Makoto was voted guilty. Now he waited for the outcome.

"Well, with the votes done with, time to reveal the answer," Monokuma said with a drum roll. "Makoto Naegi…

"Is NOT the killer! Hahahahahahahaha!!!"

The moment that sentence registered into their brains, everyone looked Monokuma with complete, utter shock. They were not expecting this to happen in the slightest. Even classmates like Kirigiri and Togami showed more emotion as they were the most shocked out of all of them.

"What?!" Byakuya said, flabbergasted.

"Hahahahaha! Yup, it's true. Naegi was completely innocent. Crazy? Sure. But still innocent," Monokuma said as he still laughed hysterically. "You have no idea how badly I was holding myself back from laughing so hard. It was hilarious to see how badly you all tried to figure out who the culprit was!"

"You...bastard…" Makoto growled as his hands further caused more cracks into his podium.

"Hey, don't go breaking any more of my stuff!" Monokuma yelled in anger and in annoyance before calming himself down. "Anyway, because I'm in a really good mood feeling despair, I'll let that slide. Heck, I'll even tell you all who actually killed Sayaka Maizono!"

That got everyone's attention they all put their focus on Monokuma. Especially Naegi as he looked like he was about to release his anger on the true killer.

"The true killer. The one that actually killed Sayaka Maizono is…Leon Kuwata!!!"

Once they hear the name of the true culprit, everyone prayed their attention to the baseball player. Leon simply stood there quietly, not wanting to look at everyone in the eye as it looked like he couldn't bear to admit his crime.

"Kuwata…you didn't…" Fujisaki uttered in disbelief. Leon's quiet nature and look were enough to prove that he was at fault.

"Leon…how could you?" Asahina spoke out.

"You bastard! You lied to us!" Mondo shouted in anger.

**"Leon…"**

The growl, filled with rage, spooked everyone and they looked to where it came from. They saw Makoto as he had the monstrous face from before as he looked at Kuwata like he was about to pounce and attack him.

"...you..."

"I...listen man, this isn't what it looks like," Leon said, trying to explain himself.

**"YOU!"**

Like that, Makoto was about to lunge at the Baseball player, wanting to rip him apart. But then, Sakura and Kirigiri managed to grab onto the luckster as they restrain him.

"Naegi, don't! Don't do what I think you'll do!" Kirigiri yelled, though was struggling to restrain him. "He is much stronger than he appears!" Sakura groans as she is visibly struggling to hold him back.

"Why shouldn't **I?!** He **killed** Maizono! That bastard **needs to pay!"**

"I understand your pain but we need to hear him out!" Oogami told him as she was using all her strength to hold him down. Despite the situation, the martial artist was astounded by his sudden strength.

"I don't give **a damn!** **Besides,** it doesn't change the fact that he **murder her** in cold blood!"

"What was I supposed to do?! She was the one trying to kill me!" Leon finally admitted.

"W-what?" Makoto simply uttered, all his anger replaced with confusion.

"It-it wasn't like I wanted to kill her. I did-didn't even want the prize in the first place. She ju-just forced me into this," Leon said in a saddened tone as he began to explain himself.

* * *

_Flashback _

_It was around 1:00 am at the storage room when Leon finally made it as he had the message in hand, which he then crumpled up into a ball and up in his pocket. He looked around the room, surprised that the lights are on, to see who wanted to see him at this time at night._

_"Okay, I'm here. Where are you?"_

_All he got was silence. Kuwata began to wonder why he was even brought here in the first place if the person in question wasn't going to be here. Just as he was about to leave, he heard footsteps on his right. As soon as he turned to look, Kuwata was met with a surprise of Sayaka about to bring down a cleaver knife onto his head. Reacting fast, Leon managed to evade the assault._

_"Maizono? What...What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled in shock and anger._

_Though Sayaka never answered him as she continued her assault, swinging the knife at Leon, who kept on dodging. The idol was becoming more frustrated as her weapon only hitting shelves and the walls, but not her intended target. After about a minute, Leon and Sayaka were a couple of feet apart as they were catching their breaths. Not one saying anything._

_"Maizono, don't tell me…" Leon said, breaking the silence as he had a look of horror and realization. "You're going...to kill me…to claim the prize, aren't you?"_

_"Yeah," Maizono replied, finally speaking. "It should be obvious at this point."_

_"You're insane…You actually bought what he said, didn't you?" Leon uttered be shouting. "Do you really think Monokuma is just going to let you out of the school if you kill me?! It's just a trick!"_

_"I don't fucking care! I have to do this!" _

_Leon was shocked by her words as he didn't understand what she meant. "What?" he uttered._

_"I don't care about whether or not Monokuma will let me out if I do this, I have to take the risk. Not just for my sake, but for Makoto's as well." Sayaka began to tear up as she continued. "He might not see it now, but Naegi's suffering. He's dealing with something that's causing him nothing but pain both physically and mentally. And I don't know how to fully fix it."_

_"You saw how he was in the first few days of school. So you have to understand that Makoto's situation isn't going well for him. Even when I started helping him, he still suffers from time to time. Things would only get worse for him if he stays here any longer. So I have-no. I need to do this. Not just for my sake, but for Makoto's as well."_

_"You're crazy. Are you really okay with killing me? Hell, are you okay with killing someone in general?!" Leon questioned._

_"I'm not okay with killing. It took a lot of convincing myself just to go with this. But if it's for Makoto's sake, I can live with it," Sayaka responded as she prepared her weapon._

_"But why me?! Out of everyone here, why go after me?!" the baseball player yelled._

_Maizono looked at him with an angry look as she replied, "Simple, after what you've done, you're the only real person I'd wouldn't feel much regret for killing."_

_"What? What are you talking about?" Leon asked._

_"Don't play fucking dumb with me. I've always noticed how you looked at me all the time. Trying to get a cop-out. You still did even when I started dating Naegi! You're just like the stalkers I had to deal with in my career!"_

_"I...well...it's not like…" the baseball player tried to explain himself but the idol pretty much hit the nail in the coffin for his actions._

_"This is something that needs to be done. So I'd be glad to get rid of you. You punk ass wannabe!" Maizono yelled as she charged at Leon. _

_As Sayaka was about to attack, she believed that the insult would of caught him off so she could land the killing blow. However, it had a different effect on him. The insult made him angry. Combined with wanting to live, made the baseball star want to lash out on the idol. Wasting no time, Kuwata evaded the knife swing and immediately took action. He grabbed onto Maizono's wrist with the hand that had the knife then punched the idol in the stomach. This was enough to get her to let go of the knife as she backed away, holding her stomach in pain and coughing a lot. _

_Once she was down, Leon grabbed the cleaver knife and aimed it as Sayaka's head. "Well, you know what? Fuck you!!" _

_Like that, Leon brought the knife down to Sayaka's head, splitting it open as blood gushed out. But he didn't stop. Kuwata kept on going as he continued to chop her head. Even when some of her head had been reduced into a bloody mess, Leon kept on going. After around the fifteen swing, the baseball player finally stopped as he was catching his breath. He looked at the now bloody corpse with anger and satisfaction from what he did. But then the feeling slowly faded as he was now looking at the dead body with horror and realization. Leon just killed Sayaka. He had started the killing game. And he was in a bad situation right now._

_"No...no...no, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening…" Leon uttered, scared, as he began to sweat heavily._

_"This can't be happening!"_

* * *

"After that...I immediately got rid of my clothes by using that microwave thing Chihiro was talking about...when I saw that the cafeteria was still open," Leon said as some tears were coming out from his eyes.

Everyone in the courtroom was completely from what they had heard from the Ultimate Baseball Star. To think that Sayaka was willing to kill just to claim the prize. While they understood why she would do it, the class still couldn't believe that the idol would go through with it. Even if her plan backfired and got her killed in the end.

"I-I mean...I didn't want to do it. She was trying to kill me, right? I mean, what else was I supposed to do?" Kuwata said quietly until he looked at everyone with sorrow look on him and yelled, "What if she had gone after any of you?! You all would have done the same in my shoes!"

Like that, Leon broke down a bit as he let himself cry, letting the negative emotion out. Everyone looked at Leon a surprised but saddened look on them. While what Leon did was inexcusable, they at least understood why he did it.

While everyone was doing their own thing to deal with what Leon did, Makoto said nothing about this. In fact, Naegi wasn't feeling any kind of emotion from all this. Well, he was, but there were so many other emotions in his head that it was overwhelming. He was feeling rage he had on Leon for killing Sayaka and making an excuse for it. Confusion from thinking about what made Maizono think that this was a good idea. Sadness from hearing why his girlfriend would go through something like this, for his sake. And guilt from knowing that Sayaka was willing to kill someone because of him. Makoto felt like it was his fault that Maizono was put into this because she involved with him. There were probably other emotions he was dealing with but couldn't make them out with the other emotions in his mind.

These emotions, the frustrations he had to deal with the investigation and trial, and the mental damage the symbiote caused him during it all, were becoming too much for Makoto to deal with. Naegi wanted to say something, do something, anything about this situation. But couldn't with all the issues that were going through his head. The issues became more and more problematic to deal with until…

He snapped.

Like an egg, his head cracks opened and everything in his mind leaked out. He became a broken man. His moral structure, his normal thinking process, his hopeful will, were all gone. He became a husk of what he used to be. He couldn't hear it, but Carnage began to laugh at this as the symbiote knew that this would be their chaotic beginning.

"Alright, that's enough yapping and mopping. We have to start the part that I've been waiting for all day. We need to begin the executions!" Monokuma yelled in glee.

The entire atmosphere quickly changed by those words alone as many of them began to panic in fear. Because they were wrong about who the killer was, they were all going to be executed. A few were screaming, begging the universe that this was all a nightmare to wake up from. A couple were crying as this was the end for them and there was nothing they could to stop it. The rest just remained silent as they knew nothing could be done to save themselves or anyone. They would just wait to be killed so that this despair filled situation can finally end.

"Damn it, is this how it ends?" Togami growled in frustration with despair in his eyes.

"Oh my, I never thought I would die in a place like this," Celestia said to herself in her calm tone. Though it was obvious by her shaking hands and legs that she was afraid by all this.

"This can't be happening," Ishimaru whelp in fear.

"No please. I want my mommy!" Hagakure yelled, tears in his eyes.

"Oh man, I can't wait to put you all through the executions I planned for each one of you. Just thinking about it just brings chills down my spine!" the bear screamed in absolute joy before calming and paying his attention at Kuwata. "But before we start the executions, Leon Kuwata now would be the best time for you to choose who you want to take with you to the outside world. After all, you did win the prize."

Leon looks at Monokuma with shock as he said, "The prize?"

"What's the matter? You don't know who you want to bring to the outside world with you?" the bear asked.

"Of course not. I barely even remembered it until now. I didn't even want it in the first place," Leon responded.

"Really? Not even a little?" Monokuma asked.

"I don't want it, period!" Leon shouted in response.

Hearing that, Monokuma began to laugh like he usually did then stopped as he began to talk once more. "Well, that's that then. Looks like NO ONE will be going to the outside world with Leon!"

Everyone looked at Monokuma with complete shock as a couple gasped by what they had heard. Even Leon was taken aback by this.

"The hell? What do you mean?! You said he had to choose someone to go with him to the outside world!" Mondo yelled.

"I said that the killer can bring one of you with them to the outside world, depending on the 'choice' they make." Monokuma reminded them. "Because Leon decided not to accept the prize, that means he chose not to bring anyone with him to the outside world. So the prize is now null and void! Upupupup. Hahahahahaha!"

"Oh dear god no," Aoi uttered in fear.

"No, I don't want to die!" Yamada cried.

"You bastard, you'd wasted your prize like that?! Fuck you!" Junko shouted in anger at Leon. But the Ultimate Baseball Star said nothing as he couldn't bring himself to look at anyone for the choice he made.

"Hey, don't get mad at him even if it is his fault that all of you are in this situation in the first place. It was his choice of what to do with the prize. So, we have to respect his decision," Monokuma said.

"You're just saying that because you get to kill us!" Mondo yelled.

"Yeah, so what?" Monokuma casually replied. "Anyway, let's get onto our executions, shall we?!"

"Now because I want to get as much despair out of this as possible, I'm going to execute you all one at a time. And what better way to begin this by starting with the one that was voted as the killer, Makoto Naegi!"

Everyone paid their attention at the luckster to see what he thought about this. But, to their surprise, Naegi was still silent as had the neutral look on him. Despite that, the bear wouldn't let something like that ruin his fun of despair.

"Now I have a very special execution for the Ultimate Lucky Student," Monokuma said before yelling with so much enthusiasm and glee. "Let's give it everything we've got! It's... PUNISHMENT TIIIME!!!"

With that, Monokuma got up on his feet on his throne as a large red button on a wooden stand raised from the floor and presented itself to him. He then pulled out a wooden gavel out of nowhere and, with great pleasure, slammed it down on the button.

**_Game Over _**

**_Makoto Naegi Has Been Voted Guilty _**

**_It's Time For The Punishment _**

Makoto became the center of attention as everyone in the courtroom looked at him. Many being neutral about the situation at hand, some scared for what would happen to him, and a couple looking regretful for putting him into this. Naegi stood there as he still had a blank, emotionless, look on his face. That is until a metal chain with a collar attached to his neck and dragged him into a dark room with the courtroom. And like that, the execution began.

**_100 Swords _**

**_Ultimate Lucky Student _**

**_Makoto Naegi's Execution: Executed _**

Naegi opened his eyes to find himself inside a large barrel with the lid on, trapping him inside. When he attempts to escape, a sword came in from the exterior and grazes his face, with some blood came out from his cut. But then, the symbiote began to ooze out and cover his entire body. Normally, Makoto would be freaking out with fear when the symbiote began to take control, but all he did was smile in glee as the symbiote cover his face. As that happened, more and more swords are thrust into the barrel. The barrel wobbled for a bit, but after a few number of swords were thrust into it, the barrel stopped moving. Once that was done, Monokuma took a peek inside the barrel. But then closes it hastily from what he saw as the bear immediately runs away from the barrel.

And the scene finally came to an end, many of them stood there in shock and fear by what they had seen. A few are freaking out by the gory site they have seen. And Chihiro was crying from seeing the horrible sight they were presented.

"Oh god, this can't be happening," Asahina uttered out, shaking like a leaf.

"Oh, it is swimmer girl! Now that the lucky student has been dealt with, let's see who will be the next to be executed…" Monokuma pulls out, out of nowhere, a big wheel with the names of the entire class, minus Leon. "In Wheel. Of. Execution!"

Everyone now gasped in horror by this as anyone of them at random would be picked to be executed next. "Now, let's give it everything we got!" Monokuma yelled in excitement as he spun the wheel. Everyone held their breaths as they waited to see which would be the next to be executed while Kuwata looked down on his podium, not wanting to see this madness. The wheel began to slow down as it was about to land on one of the names on it. It looked like it was about to stop.

That is until...

Out of nowhere, both the wheel and Monokuma were sliced into pieces, causing the bear to exploded.

Everyone was spooked and shocked by this sudden event as they questioned what had just happened. What was responsible for destroying Monokuma in an instant. They got their answer as they were greeted with a strange and scary sight.

What they see is some kind of red and black tendril as it had a sharp-like blade at the end of it. That wasn't what made it so frightening though. What was terrifying about it was the fact that it was screeching like a demonic creature in pain yet would kill anything on its way.

Even more horrifying was where the tendril came from. Many of them saw that this unknown tendril was coming out of the barrel Makoto was executed in. As they all paid their attention at the barrel, they were spooked as more tendrils came out as they wiggled in the air at random. Many of them backed away from the barrel as it began to shake a bit and the swords being thrust out from it.

"You want guilty…" Class 78 was shocked to hear Makoto's voice come out from the barrel, but it was different. His tone seemed sadistic and angry. Even more so when he spoke once more. "**You haven't seen guilty yet."**

Then, all of a sudden, the barrel exploded as pieces of wood flew everywhere as everyone took cover. Once the event was over with, the entire class looked back up to see an ungodly sight.

In front of Class 78 was a massive creature as it was about as tall as Owada. The thing was completely blood red with some black vein-like markings running all over him. It had large claws on its hands and feet. Red strands whipped about erratically in the air. The creature's face was a terrifying sight as it had two big and white curving patches for eyes. And its mouth was sharp black fangs with a long pink tongue. It also had hair that resembled Naegi's hair with the ahoge but they were much more spikier and sharper than any known blade. And finally, there was a long flob on the back of his neck that resembled Naegi's hoodie.

The thing stood there in front of everyone as it stretched like it had just woken up from bed. Once it was done, the creature looked at the frightened class with a smile until it began to laugh.

**"Hehehehe. Yehahahahahaha! Aw man, it was about time! I'm finally free!"**

"Aaaaah, it's a monster! The kind I've seen in those horror animes I've watched!" Yamada screamed in terror.

**"Huh, not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not. Eh, whatever, you're going to die anyway, fat bastard," **Carnage said with a sadistic smile on its face, scaring the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. In fact, it scared pretty much everyone as they left their podiums just to get away from the red monster.

"W-what are you? What happened to Naegi?" Asahina responded in a frightened tone.

**"Who am I? Ohh, well isn't that a first original question! Monster, alien, devil, it doesn't matter. There is only…Carnage!"**

Hearing the name sent a shiver down the spines of everyone in the courtroom. The way it talked, the way it looked, the way it moved, the way it just stood there, this thing was letting out so much sinister and demonic emotions.

**"As for what happened to Naegi, well, I'm right here."**

"That's bullshit! There's no way you're Naegi!" Mondo yelled in defiance.

**"No I really am. Here, let me prove it to you." **Carnage then grabbed onto its face as the symbiote began to peel on its red skin. This brought outright disgust to everyone, a few feeling like throwing up. Once the monster was done, the class was greeted with a horrifying sight. Underneath the red skin, they saw half of Makoto's face as it was looking back with a sadistic smile on him.

"Hi guys…how's it going? You all missed me?"

This was truly a terrifying site for class 78 to see. What they were looking at should not be Makoto Naegi as this was not something he would do. Hell, wasn't the kind of face he would make. Yet there it was, in front of their eyes, was indeed Makoto Naegi. They didn't want to accept it but it was real.

With that done, the creature let its red skin back onto its face as the red substance fixed itself up back to normal. **"See, told you so."**

"Dear God, where in God's name did you come from?" Kirigiri uttered.

**"Hehehe, would you believe that I'm from another dimension? Oh maybe that I'm from earth? I found your little friend and decided to bond with him. Granted, we didn't get along at first and argued soooooo much, buuuut, I think we managed to see eye to eye. Thanks to all you chuckle fucks."**

"Wait...what are you referring to…" Kirigiri began to brainstorm her thoughts of everything that's happened to Makoto during his time here along with what this monster said. After connecting the pieces together, Kyoko had a look of shock as she looked back on Carnage. "Are you saying, the mental breakdowns Makoto had, it was because of you?"

**"Yeah, pretty much,"** Carnage responded casually, with a wave of its claws. **"Would have come out sooner but the bitch idol really delayed me. Thank whoever the fuck your name was since this trial and her death was enough to finally let me get through."**

"Oh god, you're a fucking monster. This bastard is going to kill us all!" Leon yelled in fright.

Hearing that, the symbiote looks at Kuwata as it began to laugh at him. It was laughing so hard as if Carnage had heard on of the best jokes in its life. The entire class felt extremely fearful and uncomfortable from the laugh as it was very distorted and creepy to hear. It took awhile for Carnage to stop laughing and calm itself before focusing its attention back at Leon.

**"Well isn't this the scarlet mess calling a bloody corpse red," **Carnage said with a sadistic smile.

"What? What are you talking about?" Leon questioned as he felt his spine shiver in fear.

Carnage giggled at his silly response as the symbiote got a good grip on the podium it was in front of. **"My Knull, I can't tell if you're either stupid or forget easily...or did you forget, that you killed Maizono in cold blood?"**

That question made the baseball player sweat and shiver in fear as he felt himself slowly back away. "I...I mean..." he uttered, trying to say something until the words finally came in. "Come one, give me a break, that crazy skank was going to kill me. I just did what anyone would do in that situation. I killed in self-defense!"

**"Oh, Leon, Leon, Leon, I'm a murderer. One that has killed about a thousand people at least. I'm always surrounded by so many dead bodies, I feel like a butcher in a meat factory. And I've killed in so many different ways that you can make a 'How to for Dummies' book out of it all. So, I can tell how someone died. And from what I've seen and heard, you didn't kill her in self-defense." **

And like that, in quick action, Carnage tore the podium off the ground and threw to its side. With the piece of wood out of the way, the symbiote slowly walked towards the baseball player. Causing more fear to dwell inside him. **"If you killing her was 'self-defense', then you would have needed one blow to kill her and escape. But well...I have eyes and I can count. Fifteen times. You chop her up fifteen times. Even worse, I could tell that you had other options to deal with the problem without bloodshed. But an opportunity came knocking and you knew that there was a chance."**

"I-I…" Kuwata tried to deny that statement but he knows that what the monster said was right.

**"While what you did allow me to finally be free…" **Carnage stopped talking when the symbiote was now in front of Leon's podium. Kuwata was already leaning against the wall behind him, weeping and paralyzed in complete fear. All alone as no one dear to move to take action. Immediately, the symbiote kicked the podium out of the way as it continued to walk towards the baseball star. **"You still caused me some harm that can't go ignored."**

"Harm? Wh-what did I...do...t-to you?" he whimpered, on the verge of crying as the symbiote was now in front of him.

**"Weeeeeeell, your latest was killing Sayaka Maizono in cold blood obviously. The second one is the fact that you wasted my fucking time by starting this disappointment of a killing game. And firstly and most importantly, it's because of having to hear that awful screaming noise you call singing," **Carnage said as it pointed out the harms out with its fingers before the symbiote then smiled at him with malicious glee.

**"That's three strikes, Ultimate Baseball Star. You're out."**

That simple phrase was enough to get Leon to run. He bolted away from the symbiote as he was now trying to escape with his life. "Noooooooo!!!" he screamed as began to cry.

Unfortunately for him, Leon didn't go far as red tendrils had wrapped around him, retraining him and causing him to fall onto the ground. The tendrils then dragged the scared baseball star back to the red monster. Kuwata screamed in panic as he tried to cling onto something, anything, but there was nothing. He even tried holding onto the floor as his fingernails scratched the surface, resulting in one breaking off.

**"Where are you going?" **Carnage said jokingly as Leon was now in front of it, hand transformed into a drill. **"The fun's just beginning."**

With that, Carnage grabbed Kuwata's arm and drilled into his palm. The drill kept piercing through passed the hand and into the entire arm, reducing it into a bloody mess of flesh. Leon screamed from the horrible pain, seeing his arm reduced to pieces of flesh. But that didn't stop there as the symbiote gripped on Kuwata's remaining hand and ripped it off, leaving only his thumb and lower of his hand. Putting the other half of the hand into its mouth to eat, Carnage continued his playtime as it formed its hand into a circular saw.

As the red monster resumed having its fun, the class was forced to witness the horrible act. People like Yamada and Hagakure were screaming at the bloody sight. Fujisaki was covering her eyes and she was crying from the screams of pain from Leon. And Fukawa had passed out from the sight of the blood and gore. Even someone like Celestia was on the verge of vomiting from seeing this and the fact some blood splashed onto her face and clothing. The rest were just looking at the sight with complete horror and disgust. They wanted to look away, cover their ears from the noise, just ran away. But the horrifying scene combined with Carnage's laughing and Leon's cries for help was hypnotizing to the point that they couldn't stop watching till the end.

After a while, Carnage finally stopped for a moment as it looked at the work it did with satisfaction. Leon laid on the floor in a painful state as both his arms were gone with only bloody stumps remaining. His legs weren't any better as his left leg mangled as every bone in it is broken beyond repair. And his right leg was sawed in half while still attached to his body. Even his organs in his belly were ripped out and exposed for all to see. Despite all of this, Kuwata was still alive. Granted, he was breathing heavily and crying as he was in extreme pain.

Carnage stood above the baseball player as it giggle in satisfaction. **"Ah man, I almost forgot how good it felt to torture someone like this and has the taste of blood in my mouth. I feel like me again."**

"P-please…"

Carnage was surprised to hear this as it looked face to face at Leon as he was trying to say something. **"Huh, what was that? You say something?" **the symbiote whispered.

"Please...forgive me...I'm...s-sorry," Leon uttered, trying best to fight through the pain and talk.

**"Aw, that's cute. You're trying to apologize for what you did, hehehe. To bad for you…" **Carnage said as it got a good grip on Leon's goat beard. **"That isn't going to work."**

The red monster then ripped the beard right of Kuwata's chin. As the punk rock wannabe was screaming in pain, Carnage examined the goat beard as chuckled in shock as it saw there was skin still attached to the hair. The symbiote could tell that a large piece of flesh was torn off as it could visibly see bone on Leon's once chin.

**"Okay, I think I got all my enjoyment out of this," **The symbiote said as it formed its hands into axes. **"Guess I'll end this with an ironic death "**

With that, Carnage then chopped Leon's head open, spilling blood all over. The monster doesn't stop as it kept on chopping Kuwata into pieces until it reached its fifteenth swing. The symbiote looked at the work it did with so much enthusiasm and accomplishment as Leon Kuwata was now dead, reduced into a bloody mess of chopped flesh.

**"Oh man, now that felt good," **Carnage said in glee as it began to laugh. As it did, everyone looked at complete shock and disgust by what had happened. Never in their mind would they think Makoto would transform into this thing and commit a kill so gruesome that some serial killers would turn green looking at.

**"Now…" **Carnage looked back to the Class 78 with a sadistic smile as it grew its claws into sharp blades. **"Who's next?"**

"What? You're still gonna go through this?" Asahina said in shock.

"Yeah, isn't one kill enough for you?" Junko spoke out, completely dropping her Fashionista voice, which surprised a couple of them.

**"Oh please, after being denied my right to murder, I ain't stopping at one kill. I'm going to start a massacre in this school. And since I don't like any of you, I'm going to enjoy this even more than I should."**

Everyone backed away in fear as they could see the monster look at them, ready to pounce whoever interest it. **"Let's see…" **Carnage said began pointing at everyone with its finger. **"Eenie, meenie, miney, you," **the symbiote said as its finger-pointing as Togami.

Byakuya didn't have any time to react or speak as the symbiote pounces at him with claws out, ready to tear the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy apart. Togami could only look in fear as this would be his last moments alive. Fortunately for him, out of nowhere, something tackled Carnage. Not enough to work the creature but enough to it send back, away from the classmates. As Carnage got back up on all fours, it was surprising to see the thing responsible for interrupting its fun.

Standing in front of Byakuya was Toko Fukawa of all people. But she looked completely from what she usually was. The irises in her eyes expanded and become completely red. Not only that, but her tongue became abnormally large over her mouthful of sharp teeth. Her appearance was also completely different as she looked wild and crazy.

"Sorry, red bastard. But you ain't going to kill my master anytime soon," she said in a crazy tone.

**"The hell? This is the murderous intent I smell on you a while back?"**

"Gah! Eugh, what the heck?!" Hifumi yelled.

"Fukawa...what happened to you?" Ishimaru asked in shock and concern.

"I'm not Toko, that's a loser's name. I'm someone much better. I'm the Ultimate Murderous Fiend, Genocide Syo! Kyeehahahahaha!"

**"Wait a minute...your a murderer, and you didn't kill anyone!?"**

"Hey, I was kinda limited since I have to share a body with my pathetic other half," she retorted.

"Other half? What's she talking about?" Mondo questioned.

"She has multiple personality disorder," Togami answered, getting everyone's attention. "Apparently, whenever she passes out or sneezes, Toko and Syo's personality change. This happened a couple of times when she was around me. To think she was the notorious killer in Japan."

"Aw, master. To compliment me like that just brings so much joy inside me," Syo said in lust and heat.

**"...You mean to tell me...I have been here in this school for about two weeks, blue balled without a drop of blood...and you were just fucking around!?"**

"Not fucking around. I just have a certain taste of who I want to kill. I only target handsome men that really turn me on. I was about to do the same with Togami, but something about him just really got to me. I didn't want to kill him, I wanted to be beside him, as my master," Genocide said with so much passion as she looked at Byakuya with lustful eyes.

Hearing this, Carnage looked at Genocide Syo with so much anger at the fact that this bitch was terrible as a killer. Even worse, she limited her killings on what people to kill which was what the symbiote hated the most.

**"My Knull never in my life did I ever feel so much hatred and disappointment for a killer like you. If I can even call you one," **Carnage growled in anger and disappointment, as it shapeshift its hands into blades. **"You know what, I'll do myself a favor and kill you as painfully as possible."**

"Bring it on you stupid Halloween costume! I'll tear you apart like the rest with my scissors!" she said as she pulled out two pairs of scissors out of nowhere and readied herself for combat.

"You're not going in alone."

Syo and everyone turned their attention at the person that had just spoken out. That being Junko Enoshima as she stood alongside the serial killer. She was different as her entire attitude became much more cold and serious. A complete 180 from her usual attitude they have come to know.

**"Well, this is a surprise."**

"Fukawa, give me a pair of your scissors," Enoshima said as she had her hand out.

"First of all bitch, my name's Genocide Syo! But since you asked, here," Syo said as she hands her over her pair of scissors.

With her weapon in hand, Junko split the two scissor blades apart from each other and held them like combat knives.

"Hey! You broke one of my prized scissors, you bitch!" Syo yelled.

"Sorry, but I'm more comfortable holding some kind of combat knife," Junko said before she pulled off her hair off her head. Much to everyone's surprise, Enoshima's hair turned out to be a wig. At full view, they saw their classmate's actual hair being a short, layered, bobbed black hair.

"What the?" Sakura said in shock.

"This was unexpected," Togami commented.

"Oh wow, Junko. I didn't know you were wearing a wig. It makes sense seeing as how bad your actual hair is. Kyeehahahahaha!"

"First off, fuck you. And second, my name is actual Mukuro. Ikusaba Mukuro," said the Ultimate Soldier.

**"Oh come on, what's with all these fucking dramatic reveals!? Seriously, are one of you gonna take your own face off and reveal you're actually the bear?!"** the symbiote said it readied itself.

Mukuro, Syo, and Carnage stood in silence as they only stared at each other, waiting for one to make the first move. This silence wasn't on for about ten seconds before Syo charged in and tried to cut the monster apart with her scissors. However, Carnage grabbed ahold of both her scissors as it crushed them with ease and kicked the serial killer away. With her gone, the symbiote paid it's attention towards the Ultimate Soldier as she began swinging her blades at her target. Despite her incredible speed and precision with her weapon, Carnage dodged them with ease. This shocked Ikusaba as this has never happened to her. No one, other than him, was able to dodge her attacks with ease. Though she barely had time to register that thought as Carnage punch her towards a wall, slamming into it hard.

As the symbiote was about to pounce, Syo came back into the picture as she had new scissors in hand. "I'm going to cut you to pieces for attacking my master!"

She lunged at the monster but Carnage evaded her as it began its own assault. Using its tendrils, the symbiote attack at all angles at Syo. Though the Ultimate Murderous Fiend block and cut the tendrils away with her scissors. Just when the symbiote was going to run towards her, Carnage was kicked away by Ikusaba as she went in to stab the monster with Syo joining in.

At this point, Mukuro and Genocide swung at their blades at Carnage with the monster blocking them, throwing in a couple of attacks. It was extremely difficult for the two girls to land an actual cut on the symbiote. Even more difficult for them as they had to dodge the monster's attacks, nearly getting killed from each attack. Carnage, on the other hand, was having no difficulty whatsoever. Dodging the attacks was as natural as simply eating or walking. It was very clear that Carnage was in a constant advantage.

Eventually, the red monster found an opening as it punches Syo and kicked Mukuro away. Syo tumbles to the ground as Mukuro crash into one of the podiums, breaking it in the process. Despite the pain, Syo quickly got back up and grabbed multiple scissors out of nowhere and threw them all at Carnage. Unfortunate for her, the monster blocked them all in quick session.

Seeing that her attack did nothing, Genocide Syo went back to charging towards the monster to kill it up close. This didn't faze Carnage at all as it just dodges her assault then jumped behind her. Syo quickly turned behind her to attack her opponent. But to her shock, she saw nothing. If fact, there was no trace of the red monster anywhere.

Before Genocide Syo could look to where the monster was, Carnage appeared right in front of her as it had deactivated its invisibility and quickly held on to her long tongue. As the serial killer tried to get the symbiote to let go of her tongue, Carnage examined it.

**"You know, your whole sticking your tongue out gimmick reminds me of my dad. Shame for you, I hate him." **Carnage immediately sharpens it's finger and sliced Syo's tongue clean off. Like that, Genocide Syo began to panic as she was now choking on her own blood. Falling on to her knees as blood gushes out of her lips, with her desperately trying to stop it.

**"Would have been fun to have a little buddy again, but hey...can't blame you for having shitty taste in men."** the symbiote said as it uses its claws to slit Syo's throat with a deep cut then kicks her to the ground, letting her bleed to death.

**"Hehehe, that was easy. Now, where's the another bitch I was fi-"** Carnage was interrupted when a blade was stabbed right through his head. To everyone's shock and relief, Mukuro had managed to land the killing blow onto the monster. The symbiote began to make gurgle sounds as it twitch like crazy. The soldier laid the red creature onto the floor as she looked at him, face to face.

"Seems like your so-called massacre had come to an end. All because you let your guard for a second. It's really sad to see someone like Naegi, the kindest person I've ever met, be turned into something like this. It's kinda ironic for me because a part of me really wants to save you. But this is the only route that has to be taken to end your misery. I might not be the right to say this, but rest in peace, Makoto Naegi," Mukuro said in a cold but solemn tone as she let a single tear shed from her eye.

As Ikusaba twisted the blade more, Carnage eventually succumbs to its injury and lay there motionless, dead. There was silence as most of the class began to mourn for their fallen classmate. Despite what Makoto had done, he was still their friend and many will miss him. With the monster put down, everyone could now find a way out of thi-

**"Those were some touching words you said there."**

Before everyone could react from what they just heard, Mukuro felt something grab onto her left shoulder. As she was taken aback by this, the Ultimate Soldier felt multiple small projectiles be shot right into her stomach. Once it ended, Mukuro felt so much pain in her as she looks down at her stomach. To see multiple holes on her body as blood oozed out and some kind of red shard stuck on some parts of her body.

**"It's too bad that you're still going to die anyway."** With that, Carnage changed its hand into a blade and stabbed it right underneath Mukuro's neck, all the way out above her head. Carnage chuckled to itself as the monster dropped the soldier's corpse and faced itself back to the rest of the class.

**"Soooo, did you all enjoy the show?"**

"How? How are you alive from that?" Aoi uttered in fear, trying to understand this.

**"Simple, I've taken much, much, much worse than this,"** the symbiote said as it removed the scissor blade out of its head and threw it aside. **"Hell, I let her stab me just to fuck with her."**

**"I hope all of you got the idea that trying to fight back against me is a straight-up bad idea,"** the creature said as it slowly walked towards the frightened class. **"I'm not just some boogeyman that you can get rid of by saying that I'm just a nightmare. I'm one hundred percent real and there's nothing any of you can do to stop me."**

**"So just accept the fact that you all are going to die and let me have my fun,"** Carnage said as it summoned more tendrils as they all were focused on the students, waiting for one of them to move, to run, so they could give chase.

The entire class just stood there, frozen in fear. Just waiting for something to happen even if that something would lead to their death. After finally having enough of the atmosphere, Hagakure broke under the pressure and ran for his life.

"I have to get out of here! I want my mommy!" the Clairvoyant screamed in fear while crying at the same time. He didn't get far and the tendrils immediately wrapped around him and pulled him towards Carnage.

**"Well would you look at that, we have a volunteer!" **the symbiote yelled in joy as it swung its ax hand deep into Hagakure's flesh.

As Yasuhiro was screaming in pain from the torture Carnage was inflicting on him, Kirigiri immediately took action as she ran towards the elevator and tried to open the door. "Owada, help me open the door!" she yelled at the biker which Mondo did just that.

"What are you doing?!" Byakuya questioned.

"Trying to get inside the elevator. That should be obvious!" Kyoko responded loudly as she and Mondo managed to open the elevator's door and enter inside. The lavender hair girl tried to get the elevator to activate but nothing she was doing was working. "Damn it! It wouldn't work!" she shouted as she punched the wall in anger.

Seeing this, Mondo looks at Chihiro as he said, "Fujisaki, can you try to get the elevator to work, like right now?!"

"I don't know. I'm a programmer, not a mechanic," Fujisaki uttered as she was currently crying.

"Damn it Fujisaki, you better get that elevator working or we will all die!" Togami shouted at the programmer.

"Hey, fuck off, will you?!" Mondo yelled at the prodigy, shoving him.

"Please, we mustn't argue like this! We can't waste time when we have that monster after us!" Taka tried to bring some sense into this.

**"While I take offense of being called a monster, I need your opinion on something."**

When Ishimaru turns around to face the person that spoke to him, he looked in horror and disgust. In front of him was Carnage as it had Hagakure's hair and scalp literally on its head as the blood flow down on the symbiote's head to its body. The creature was even messing with the hair as if was making it look as good as possible.

**"What do you think of my new look?"**

The Ultimate Moral Compass responded by screaming by the horrendous sight.

**"Eh, your right. It doesn't suit me in the slightest,"** the symbiote said as it took the scalp off its head. **"Maybe your eyebrows will look better on me."**

Ishimaru didn't get any time to ask what it meant as Carnage grabbed his eyebrows and ripped them off his forehead. As the symbiote placed the bloody eyebrows underneath its eyes, Taka was crying in agony as his hand held onto his bleeding forehead.

**"Ugh, I feel like I'm in constant constipation having these on? How do you live your life with these? **Carnage asked Ishimaru which only responded with his cries of agony, still in pain from the bleeding.

**"Fine, don't respond, you asshole,"** the symbiote grumbled as it stabbed its fingers right into Taka's back. And with a quick tug, Carnage slowly pulled Taka's spine out of his body until the entire spine plus head tore off from the body.

**"Now that's what I call a catch of the day," **Carnage said to itself as it examined the severed spine and head of Ishimaru like how a fisherman looks at their catch with pride.

**"You know, all this killing and torturing sure makes me hungry. If only there was something good to eat,"** the symbiote said as it tosses the spine away like garbage and looks at the frightened students, specifically Hifumi. **"I bet fat bastard can satisfy my hunger."**

Yamada shivered in fear as he knew the monster was referring to him. He slowly walked away from the creature as he said, "Don-don't be silly… I-I'm not tasty in the slightest. I'm all fat and sugar."

**"Oh please, you can't be any worse than the fast-food joints that kill their customers with diabetes,"** the monster responded as it licked its teeth in hunger.

Just as Hifumi was about retort the symbiote, Celestia quickly pushed him right in front of Carnage. **"Oh wow, you're offering yourself to me? I didn't know it was my birthday!"** Like that, Carnage sank its teeth into Yamada's screaming face and began to have its feast.

As this was happening, the remaining survivors look at Ludenberg with complete shock by what she had just done. Before they could say anything, Celestia grabbed Fujisaki and harshly dragged her into the elevator and forced the programmer to look at the controls to the elevator. "Can you get this elevator moving or not, you pathetic worm?!" she yelled in anger, completely dropping her French accent, as Chihiro fearfully looked at the controls.

The programmer examines the panel for the elevator. It was very much an electric panel so there had to be wires in the works. Fujisaki wasn't a mechanic but she knew enough knowledge with wirework. So she can definitely get the elevator moving.

"Yeah, I can definitely make it move," Chihiro replied, trying to keep her composer.

"Then what are you waiting for?! Get to work!" Celeste shouted in demand and Fujisaki immediately got to work.

"What the hell are you doing, you bitch?! Don't yell at her like that!" Mondo yelled as she forced the goth to look at him.

"It's fucking obvious that I'm getting her to get the elevator started so we can escape here alive! Because I refuse to die here by that thing!" she argued as she pointed at Carnage, who was currently ripping organs out of Yamada's corpse and eating them.

**"Hey, I may be a flesh-eating monster, but I have feelings too, you know,"** the symbiote retorted as it broke a bone in two and drank the blood that was inside it.

"As much as I hate it but she's right. We don't have much time to argue with the monster here," Sakura said as she prepared herself for combat. "That's why I'll be sure to buy you more time to escape."

"What? Oogami, you can't! You'll get killed if you fight it," Aoi yelled at her friend, scared.

"It's fine. As long as I'm able to protect my friends and allow them to escape, then I'll be fine if I die," Oogami responded in her calm tone. As she said that, Mondo appeared beside the martial artist as he looked ready to fight.

"You can count me in, too," the biker said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Owada, you can't be serious!" Chihiro yelled in horror as she stops what she was doing to try to talk Mondo out of it.

"Sorry chick, but I got to do this. Like Oogami, I'm fine with dying as long as you guys escape alive," the biker said with a grin on his face.

Before Asahina or Fujisaki could argue back, Carnage began to laugh at it approached them with a piece of red flesh in its mouth. The symbiote slurped the meat into its mouth as it said, **"Oh that's adorable, you all think you can escape here alive."**

**"Too bad that's far from the truth!" **Carnage then lunges at the group, fully ready to slaughter them all. However, the symbiote was stopped as Sakura intercepted and punch the monster away from them. Despite being launched hard onto the wall, Carnage looked completely fine as the symbiote clung on the wall like a spider.

**"Looks like you dumbasses haven't learned how pointless it is fighting me,"** Carnage said with a sadistic grin on its face before jumping towards Sakura and Mondo. **"I guess Professor Carnage has to re-teach you again!"**

Reacting quickly, Sakura and Mondo move away in different directions to avoid the monster. Carnage decided to focus its attention on the martial artist as its hands were now chainsaws. Oogami was quick to evade the attacks though it was difficult for her to do. The attacks were so fast and precise that Sakura was constantly forced on the defensive, getting no opportunity to attack even once. As Carnage saw an opportunity to slice his prey in half and was about to take it, Owada sneak attacked the monster by smashing a piece of wood in the back of the head. While this didn't hurt Carnage in the slightest, it did distract the symbiote enough for Sakura to get an attack in as she kicked the monster's head.

As the symbiote skid across the floor on its feet, Mondo and Sakura took this as an opportunity to punch him as the same in the stomach then do the same to its face. Both Oogami and Owada look at the monster to see his reaction to all this. They were both shocked to see that despite two fists implanted to its cheeks, Carnage was still smiling through all this. **"Is that all you got?"**

The symbiote grabbed their Mondo's and Sakura's heads and smashed them together then tossed them away from it, hitting the ground hard. **"I would be disappointed, but I already knew I shouldn't expect much," **Carnage commented as it focused on the other remaining students in the elevator. **"Now to focus on all of you first."**

Kirigiri was the first to notice the monster walking towards them as she began to panic. "The monster's coming our way. Fujisaki, we need the elevator moving now," she said loudly to the programmer as she was still messing with the wires.

"I'm nearly there but I still need more time," Chihiro replied with tears in her eyes.

"Well, you better hurry your ass up before we all die!" Celestia shouted at Chihiro to work faster.

Carnage began to laugh in pure delight hearing the students cry or talk in complete fear. The symbiote grew out its claws and summon a bunch of tendrils as the monster was ready to paint the entire elevator red.

However, it was grabbed by the shoulder and was forced to see a pissed off, Mondo. "You ain't anywhere near them, you bastard!" he screamed as he all his adrenaline and strength to punch Carnage in the face. While Owada's fist was planted deeply into the symbiote's face, it still didn't do anything to it. All Carnage did was laugh once more at his pathetic attempt to hurt it.

**"You know, for the Ultimate Bike Gang Leader, you so-called punches don't hurt in the slightest," **Carnagesaid jokingly, sending dread into Mondo.

**"Here, let me show you how to really throw a punch." **Like that, Carnage delivers a punch right on Mondo's face, which sent the biker flying and hitting the wall. The rest of the students looked at Mondo to see how he was and they gasped. The punch really fucked up Mondo as his right cheek was now purple and swollen, blood was pouring out of his mouth, some parts of his skin were torn off, and his right eye was reduced into a liquid mess. It was truly a horrible sight for everyone to see the biker to be in. Especially for Chihiro as she had stopped working and just began to cry.

"Fujisaki, what are you doing?! You have to get this working!" Byakuya yelled in anger and depression.

"I-I can't...I just can't take this anymore," Fujisaki uttered back as she her hands covering her face, crying. "This is too much. I don't want to see this."

"Damn it, you idiot. We don't have time for your fucking games! Kept moving!" Celestia shrieked, trying to get the programmer to get back to moving the elevator. However, Fujisaki ignored her as she continued to cry.

Just as it looked like Byakuya and Celestia were about to use physical force, Aoi came in as she began to hug and comfort Chihiro. "Fujisaki, please...you have to keep going," Asahina said as she was crying herself. "I know it's too painful to go on, but you have to. Not just for your sake, but for Owada's sake. He's doing this for is to escape alive. We can't let his sacrifice be in vain. So please keep going."

Those words, despite making Chihiro cry, even more, were enough to get her back to messing with the wires to get the elevator moving. Even in a despair state like this, Fujisaki now had the determination to escape here alive. Not just for her sake, but to honor Mondo's sacrifice. Back to the monster, Carnage giggled at the damage it had done to Owada. Feeling proud of itself.

**"Man, I really fucked up your face. Though it is pretty sad considering that was a baby punch I did,"** Carnage said as it looked over the barely conscious Mondo, forming its knuckles to resemble spiked brass knuckles. **"Oh well, just meant you weren't much of a man in the first place."**

With that, Carnage began to deliver a fury of punches around Owada's body. To say that Mondo was in pain was an understatement as his whole body was under so much utter agony. His skin was bruising purple, his bones were breaking, his muscles were being reduced to torn up meat, and blood was leaking out from the holes made in his body. The biker couldn't even scream sue to the amount of air and blood that was pouring out from his mouth. As Mondo was reduced into a bloody pulp, Carnage unleashed one final punch to the face, which was enough to rip his lower jaw clean off. With that, Mondo Owada now laid there dead, reduced to a bloody, broken mess.

**"Well, that was fun. Now to take care of the rest," **Carnage giggled as it looked back to the elevator, but was shocked to see Oogami standing in front of the creature, in a fighting stance.

**"Oh right. I almost forgot that there was someone else besides corn on the cob,"** Carnage said, mildly surprised seeing the Ultimate Martial Artist.

"Fujisaki, how much longer do you need to get the elevator moving?" Sakura said getting Chihiro's attention.

"At best, I need 40 seconds," Fujisaki replied, tears still in her eyes.

Hearing that, a visible white aura surrounded Oogami as her eyes turned black with her pupil's becoming white. "Then I'll provide you with that time."

Without wasting any time, Sakura and Carnage charged at each other as they unleash their flurry of blows. Sakura was using all her power and focus against the monster in both offense and defense. Carnage though was easily dodging every attack. However, the monster did give the giant some credit for evading its attacks for this long. But that would end when the symbiote found an opening.

Carnage managed to stab Sakura right in the stomach. The martial artist grunted in pain as blood come out of her mouth. The symbiote twists the blade around to cause pain before pulling it out of Oogami and letting her fall to the floor.

**"There we go. Now, where was I? Oh yeah," **Carnage said in glee as it slowly walked towards the students in the elevator. Just as it was about lunge at them, Sakura tackled the symbiote and the two were now in a strength struggle as their arms were locked together, trying to overpower each other.

"I may have once been my friend, but I won't allow you to kill any more of my classmates," Oogami growled, using all her strength and willpower to try to overpower the monster. Unfortunately for her, Carnage was looking rather fine in their struggle of strength. In fact, the symbiote wasn't even trying to outmuscle the martial artist.

**"Like I care,"** the symbiote responded as it decided to end this game by having its tendrils wrapped tightly around Sakura's right arm while piercing it at the same time. Despite the pain, Oogami still stood there strong. That wouldn't last as, once they had a good grip, the tendrils tore Sakura's arm right off as blood sprayed out of the open wound. As the Ultimate Martial Artist screamed in pain, Carnage kicked her to the ground then stomped on her head for good measure.

Satisfied to see the martial artist was down for the count, it looked back to the elevator, ready to kill the remaining students. As this happened, Chihiro connected one last wire and the doors to the elevator began to close as it was about to bring them back up to the school grounds. "Yes, yes! We're gonna make it," Chihiro said happily with everyone sharing the same expression.

**"Like I'm letting that happen!" **Carnage yelled, scaring the students, as it was about lunged at them. But out of nowhere, the symbiote is stopped as it was trapped in a bear hug by a still conscious Sakura. Though it was clear she was using all her remaining to hold the surprised monster with her remaining left arm as her head was bleeding.

**"Oh come on!"**

And with that, the elevator finally moved as it rose up to surface and back to the school grounds. Sakura looked at this with a smile as she was glad that she had done what she needed to do. Her friends now had a chance to escape.

However, this didn't last as Carnage looked pissed as it said, **"Fuck. Off."** And like that, Carnage summoned a bunch of spikes out if it's body and stabbed Oogami all over her body and arm. Even the symbiote's ahoge hair stabbed through the martial artist's head then split it in half. With that done, the symbiote retracted back its spikes and let Sakura's corpse collapse to the floor. Carnage looked at the body as it was bleeding all over the floor as the monster was waiting for something.

**"...you dead?"** Carnage mumbles. Poking a claw foot to Oogami's dead body then sighed in annoyance. **"Ugh, finally. Always annoying when they fight back like that."**

Carnage then walk toward the elevator doors as it opened them with ease. The symbiote looked up the dark shaft as it could see the elevator moving up thanks to its incredible eyesight. **"Now to take care of the rest,"** The symbiote said with glee as it began to climb.

* * *

**_Elevator _**

Back with the five remaining students, they stood silent as they were waiting for the elevator to take them to school grounds. Kyoko, Byakuya, and Celestia were complete quiet during all this. Although it was obvious that Ludenberg was still shaken up by the bloodshed she had seen. While Aoi and Chihiro were silently crying to themselves as they were mourning for their classmates, especially to their best friends; Mondi and Sakura. It remained silent until the goth decided to speak up.

"Are we almost there?" Celestia asked, back to her french accent, although it wasn't as natural as usual.

"It should be a couple seconds more," Kirigiri responded. And like that, the elevator came to a stop as they waited for the doors to open.

However, when the doors opened, they were met with nothing but concrete. There was a glimpse of the room that would lead them back to the school grounds. They were pretty much confused by this and wondered what was going on. It was like something was jamming the elevator from getting them to their actual destination.

"What the? What's going on?" Byakuya questioned.

Before anyone could say anything, a metal bending sound was made and everyone immediately looked up to see what was going on. To their shock and horror, there was a hole being made as a red hand was peeling the metal out of the way. And in full view, they saw Carnage looking at them with its white eyes and sadistic smile.

**"Here's Johnny!" **the symbiote said with so much enthusiasm. But then had a look of realization as it began to laugh. **"Oh wait, I was supposed to do that while breaking through a door, can we redo?"**

Everyone began to scream in fear as the symbiote began to crawl into the elevator. As they were panicking at what the monster would do to them, Celestia looked Chihiro and shouted, "Fukisaki, get this damn elevator running again!"

The programmer decided to do just that as she moves towards the control panel. However, Chihiro was stopped when Carnage grabbed her by the neck. **"Oh no, like I'm letting that happen again."**

"You bastard, let go of her right now!" Aoi yelled.

Hearing that caused the symbiote to laugh as it said, **"One: I'm not doing that. And two: you still think she's a girl?" **

Before Asahina could ask what she meant by that, Celestia, all of a sudden, began to beat Carnage with a metal pole she managed to rip out from the elevator wall and began to attack the symbiote with it. "Let us out you damn bastard! I refuse to die by the likes of you!" Celestia screamed, completely getting rid of her accent. It was obvious that she was completely terrified. Fear has consumed Ludenberg to the point that she's become reckless. Trying to do anything to escape this.

**"Have will you cut it out? This is just painful to watch," **Carnage said, treating her desperate assault equivalent to being hit a weak old lady with her purse.

During all this, Asahina looked up at the hole in the ceiling and got an idea. She went to Kirigiri and whispered, "Kirigiri, give me a boost."

"What?" Kyoko questioned.

"I need you to boost me up high enough so I can get up the roof. I'll be able to pull you and Togami with me and well be able to get back into the school," Asahina explained quietly.

"Are you sure about this?" the lavender haired girl asked.

"Just help her up already. Unless you want us to die here," Togami growled at them, getting impatient.

Seeing their situation, Kirigiri got into position and used her hands to boost up Asahina. Allowing the swimmer to climb up to the roof of the elevator. Then she let out her hand to hell and pull Kyoko and Byakuya up with her.

While that was going on, Celeste kept up her assault as Carnage was starting more annoyed by this. Evident to the fact that its grip on Fujisaki's neck was getting tighten, strangling the programmer and causing her face to turn purple. The symbiote eventually had enough and snatched the metal pole.

**"You're starting to piss me off!"** Carnage shouted as it stabbed the metal piece through her stomach and the elevator's wall, pinning her in place. Ludenberg was gasping for pain as blood leaking out from her stab wound and mouth. As this happened, Carnage was about to kill her with its claws until it noticed her silver, Gunmetal plated ring on her right index finger.

**"You know, looking at this gives me an idea,"** Carnage said in glee as it grabbed the finger with the ring, and in quick session, cut it off. As Celesta groaned in pain, the symbiote transformed its hand into a unique looking drill with the metal finger acting as the drill. As the drill began to spin at fast speeds, Carnage aimed it right at one of Celestia's eyes as it moved the drill closer to it. The goth, despite her pain, tried to move away from the drill, but there was nothing she could do to prevent this.

So with that, the finger drill pierced right through her right eye, turning it into a gooey mess. Despite the shrieking pain Ludenberg was making, Carnage kept on going as it let the drill go in further, eventually reaching her brain. The finger drill went through the brain as it began to reduce it into an eggy mess. As this was happening, Celeste was twitching and her body was flailing around at random because of this. Once the brain was reduced into a bloody mess, the symbiote pulled its drill out, leaving the finger inside her head, as the monster grinned at its work. Celestia Ludenberg was now dead, however, her body twitch a few times before going limp.

**"Looks like I was right. That was really entertaining,"** Carnage said with its sadistic grin.

**"What did you think of this?"** the symbiote asked Chihiro, still in his hand. But when the monster looked at the programmer, it was shocked to see Fujisaki was dead as her entire face had turned dark purple with a little blood and foam coming out of her mouth. The symbiote felt the neck and saw that it was broken beyond belief.

**"Holy shit, I killed you without even knowing. That rarely happens to me,"** Carnage said in surprise before getting over it and tossing the body to the floor. **"Oh well."**

**"Now it's time to have my fun with the rest of-" **Carnage said as it turned to face the other students. But then stopped talking when the symbiote that everyone was gone. **"What the hell? Where us everyone?"**

Carnage looked around to find where they went until it heard something. It was the sound of metal rattled, like a gate be opened. This was enough to tell the symbiote that they were on top of the elevator and were now entering the school.

**"Son of a bitch, I let myself get distracted and now they've escaped,"** Carnage growled in annoyance, before grinning once more. **"Though granted, it's not gonna make any difference for their survival."**

But before Carnage went after them, the symbiote remembered something and went back Chihiro's corpse **"Oh right, can't forget about this," **the monster said as it lifts up the shirt and ready its sharp claws.

* * *

**_Rendezvous Point _**

During the time Carnage was killing Celeste, Kyoko, Aoi, and Byakuya had managed to climb up to the roof of the elevator. It took them awhile but they were able to open the gate door and enter back into the room they were previously in and back to the school grounds.

"Okay, we're back in Hope's Peak, now what?" Asahina asked.

"We need to either hide or get the mastermind to open the door to the outside world for us," Kirigiri replied, shocking the swimmer.

"Are...are you sure that's even going to work m? Get the mastermind to let us out?" Aoi questioned, not convinced.

"It's our only option for us to escape. With almost everyone dead, I doubt the killing game matters anymore. And the mastermind should know that at this point," Byakuya explained.

"But what if it doesn't work?" the Ultimate Swimmer asked once more. This time, Kyoko and Byakuya were silent at that moment. Until Kirigiri utters, "I don't know."

Then all of a sudden, the gate doors were smashed open, spooking the three. Even causing Kirigiri to fall to the ground. When they see what caused it, the three are horrified once more as see a smiling Carnage. **"Hey fuckers, I almost thought I lost you all for a second there. Good thing I was proven wrong."**

**"Let's get to business. With me killing you all and all of you screaming because of it," **the symbiote said as it slowly walked towards the frightened three students. But then, it stopped itself as if it remembered something.

**"Oh wait, before I do anything, ice cream swirl," **Carnage spoke to Asahina, getting her attention. **"Remember how you called that little girl 'a her?' Weeeeell, the little programmer isn't a girl. And before you deny it, I have proof."**

With that, Carnage throws something as Aoi, which she caught into her hands out of instinct. When she opened her hands to see what she has, Asahina reviled in horror and disgust as she immediately threw the thing to the ground. What she was bloody male genital, penis and testicles together. This also disguised Kirigiri and Togami as well. Even causing Byakuya to vomit from the sight.

**"See, your little programmer girl was actually a crossdressing boy!" **Carnage yelled as it laughed hysterically. **"I'm guessing he cross-dressed to get close to women! I could be wrong though, but I don't give a shit."**

**"But enough about that. Let's end this," **Carnage said as it was getting ready to kill everyone in the room. But the symbiote stopped itself as it focused on Kyoko. It had a blank face at first until the monster began to laugh hard. Kirigiri was confused by the red creature's current actions. The symbiote eventually calmed itself down to speak.

**"Oh wow. I didn't know you were that kind of girl," **Carnage said as it giggled at what it was seeing, pointing down to her waist.

Kyoko was confused by what the monster was referring to until she looked down and blushed in embarrassment. Her shirt was flipped up and her black panties were at full view. She immediately brought her shirt down to conceal them as the symbiote laughed at what it had seen.

**"Hey come on, this isn't something to be embarrassed about. I mean, you're no Sayaka Maizono, but your hips and ass are definitely up there on top quality,"** the monster said as its claws grow longer and sharper. **"I can't wait to rip that meat off your bones."**

Just as the monster was about to attack, Asahina suddenly jumped behind and began to restrain Carnage. "Ran! Get out of here!" Aoi yelled at Byakuya and Kyoko to run.

"But what abou-"

"Just go!" Asahina screamed, interrupting Kirigiri, showing that she was serious.

Despite a part of her didn't want to, Kyoko decided to honor the swimmer's choice and run. Togami had already left the room as soon as Aoi jump on Carnage. As the two other students left, Carnage had enough and grabbed Asahina then slammed her hard on the floor. The Ultimate Swimmer tried to get up but the monster pinned her down with its tendrils. As Aoi struggle to break free, Carnage looked at her with a smile on its face. **"You must be really crazy or stupid to think that would have work,"** the symbiote said, showing its sharp teeth at Asahina, scaring her to the core.

**"Before I go after them, I might as well get a little snack," **Carnage said as it looked as Asahina's massive boobs. It even gives them a little grope and squeeze, causing Aoi to cry a little from the situation. **"These will do."**

Carnageopened its mouth widely before sinking its teeth into Asahina's breasts. The swimmer screamed in pain as she felt the teeth rip right through her flesh. The symbiote pulled back as it slowly ripped the breast off until they came off and blood sprayed off over. So much flesh was ripped off that her rib cage was visible. Asahina was shrieking and crying as this point as Carnage ripped the breasts into shreds before consuming them. Once it was done, the symbiote brought its hand on Aoi's head and pressed down, crushing her head into a pulp.

**"Now that was a snack,"** Carnage said to itself as if lick blood around its lips and teeth as it left the room.

* * *

**_Entrance Hall _**

Back to Kirigiri and Togami, they were at the metal door, trying to get the mastermind to open it. They were shouting, pleading for the stranger to let them leave.

"Please let us out! We'll die if you don't!" Kirigiri shouted at the camera looking at her.

"She's right. The killing game is no more! So there's no point to continue! So open the damn door!" Togami joined in. However, they didn't get a response nor any sign of the door opening.

"Please, let us go!" Kirigiri said, her voice showing some despair.

**"But you can't leave yet." **Kirigiri and Togami had a look of shock and fear as they slowly looked behind them to see Carnage, walking towards them. **"We're just getting to the fun part."**

Upon instinct, Byakuya grabbed Kyoko and threw her in front of Carnage then made a run for it. However, he didn't get far as the symbiote's tendrils wrapped around him, trapping the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy.

**"Dumbass actually thought that would work," **Carnage said, giggling at Togami's failed attempt to escape. The monster then looked back at the laying Kirigiri before using its tendrils to cut her Achilles tendons. Kyoko screamed in pain from this, now in despair as she could no longer run. **"Now you stay put. I'm going to be busy for a moment. But don't worry, I'll be back," **Carnage said with a malicious smile before leaving the room with Byakuya.

As Carnage walked through the hallways with a struggling Byakuya with it, grabbing him by his throat, it began to talk. **"Oh man Four Eyes, you have no idea how happy I am to get rid of you,"** Carnage said as it began to tear off the prodigy's arms and legs off. Byakuya grunted in pain as he couldn't scream due to the symbiote's tight grip on his throat. **"I mean, you've been gloating me to kill you when you trash-talked Makoto back at the restroom. And now I get that chance."**

Eventually, Carnage and Togami made it to their destination: the restroom. This understandably confused Byakuya as he wondered why they were there in the first place. **"You're probably wondering why we're here. Well, it's simple. I'm not going to take my time torturing you. Why you may ask? It's because you're not worth it. Unlike the rest, you Togami, are a piece of shit."**

Carnage then opened a stall to one of the toilets there. **"And there's one thing I know about pieces of shit, this is the place you dispose of them!"**

Like that, Carnage grabbed Byakuya's head and shoved it into the toilet water. Togami felt all the air in his system slowly disappear as his lungs and nostrils were no longer functioning. He wanted to use his arms and legs to break free from this. But his arms and legs were torn off him so there was nothing he could do but accept his fate. After a while of desperate shaking and struggling, Togami succumb to the toilet water and drowned. With that, Carnage let out a satisfied grin as it let Byakuya Togami's corpse drop to the floor.

**"Talk shit...you end up just like shit! Nothing more than a turd, in the wind!"** Carnage laughed at its joke as the symbiote left the stall and walked towards the exit. But the monster stopped itself as Carnage had a confused look on it as the symbiote really thought about what it had just said. **"A turd in the wind? Fuck me, that was awful, why did I say that?"** Carnage uttered to itself as the monster left the restroom.

* * *

**_Hallway _**

Back with Kirigiri, she was currently crawling her way through the floor, desperately trying to do something to escape. Her entire stoic look and logical thinking were gone as she was now afraid, crying, trying to any place where she could either hide to escape. It didn't matter as long as she was away from the monster.

Unfortunately, all of her remaining hope was gone as soon as she heard footsteps. Kyoko turned behind her and to her terrified expression, Carnage was walking towards her with the same sadistic smile it had when it slaughtered her entire class.

**"There you are! I was wondering where you were at," **the symbiote said in gratitude and relief. Though, this only scared Kyoko even more as she put more energy into her arms to crawl away.

**"Hey now, I know you're excited to head to the cafeteria like me. But there's no need to be in a rush,"** Carnage said as it picked up Kirigiri casually. Even when Kyoko was struggling and fighting back, the symbiote had her good and tight.

* * *

**_Cafeteria _**

Once Carnage carried Kyoko to the cafeteria, the symbiote threw the lavender hair onto the big table and took it's seat, facing her.

**"You know, out of everyone in this school, I'm really glad you were the last one I get to kill," **Carnage said in glee.

"W-why? Why me specifically?" Kirigiri asked, trying and failing to keep her stoic attitudes tears still in her eyes.

**"Well, I always saw you as a type of food. A kind of delicacy where there's a surprise of unknown, delicious flavor within. Like a cooked turkey with stuffing."**

"What are you talking about? How in any name do I relate to that?" Kirigiri questioned, more confused by the monster's words.

**"Hehehe, it's pretty simple. I want to what delicious there is…" **Carnage said as it grabs her right wrist and looks at her hand with hunger. **"Behind this here glove of yours."**

Hearing those words destroyed whatever rationality and calm demeanor Kirigiri had before freaking out. Pleading and punching the monster to let go. "No! Let go you bastard! Let me go!!" Kyoko cried, tears in her eyes, desperately trying to break free from Carnage's grasp. But it was all for nothing ad the symbiote finally took the glove off her hand, revealing it in full sight.

At full view, Carnage gets a good look Kirigiri's hand. A red burned scarred up hands. It almost looked like unevenly cooked red meat. It was such an unexpected sight, Carnage just looked at them silently in awe. All the while, Kyoko was actually crying from all this. From the humiliation she was in, the pain she felt, and the horrible reality that one of her greatest secrets was exposed like this and there was nothing she could about it.

After about a couple seconds of having a blank face, Carnage started to giggle a bit before it became full-out laughter. The symbiote continued to laugh like this before it finally talked. **"Oh my Knull, I did not expect this at all. For someone that looks like a perfectly cooked steak, there are some parts that are a little burned." **

**"Though granted, it still looks pretty good to eat. It kinda looks like a nice, juicy hamburger...or maybe good old beef jerky...steam hams probably? I don't know. I might as well try it to see how good it is."**

With that, Carnage opened its mouth and quickly chomped down onto Kyoko's hand. Kirigiri screamed in pain as she felt the teeth of the monster piece and tear off half her hand. With one good swift of its head, the symbiote tore half the meat of Kyoko's hand as half of her palm and her thumb was all that was left. Carnage slowly chewed half the hand in its mouth, really tasting the flavor of it. Once it finally swallowed it all, the symbiote had a smile of absolute satisfaction and happiness. Like it had eaten of the best cuisines in the world.

**"Oh my Knull, this is one of the best things I've ever had in my whole life. It's like the wine of all meat. Aged to perfection!" **Carnage yelled with so much enthusiasm at it looked at Kyoko's severed hand like a gift from the gods. Though that feeling went away fast as it said, **"Well, time to eat the rest."**

And it did as Carnage ate the rest of the severed hand then moved onto the next one. All the while, Kyoko was crying in agony due to the amount of suffering she was forced to endure. It was about a minute when Carnage was finally done eating its snack. The symbiote took a good look at a crying Kirigiri as she had a look of horror from seeing her hands reduced to bloody, torn up stomps as the red monster savored every drop of blood in its mouth.

**"Honestly, I don't know what's with me and eating recently. Eating was kinda my dad's thing, I guess it's what happens when you need to grow biomass, you know what I'm saying? But then again, I guess I was just in the mood for finger food! Eh...eh...ehhhhh"**

"Please kill me."

**"Later. There's still some good meat to eat out of you."**

Carnage then grabbed Kirigiri's shirt, along with her panties, and ripped them off, exposing her thighs, butt, and privates. This caused the lavender hair girl to squeal in embarrassment and horror by all this, crying even more so.

**"What? I did say that this area here was top notch. And I plan on savoring all of this. Also, to be frank, this is not about sex. This is more of me ripping off all this meat and eating it. Just to be clear."**

With that said, Carnage sink its teeth into her thighs and began to devour every piece of flesh on her lower body. Kirigiri screamed her lungs out during all this, not being able to do anything but to endure it all till death finally claimed her. Unfortunately, Carnage was taking his time tearing and eating her flesh to its heart's desire as this went on for about ten minutes or more until the symbiote was finally done.

Carnage chewed on the remaining meat in its mouth before swallowing it whole as it looks at what it did to the lavender hair girl. Needless to say, Kyoko Kirigiri was experiencing true hell. Not only was her hands gone, but her entire lower body was reduced to a skeleton, from her hips to her feet. And somehow, Kirigiri was still alive from all this. Thought her face looked broken as it showed pain, exhaustion, despair. Thought with her state, it would take about a minute or two before Kyoko would finally die.

**"Mmmm, that was a meal. I'd eat more but I want to make sure I have some space in my stomach...for the main course." **Carnage began to laugh demonically as it walked out of the cafeteria and leave Kirigiri to bleed to death.

* * *

**_Monobear Control Room _**

In a strange room filled with a bunch of tv monitors, a huge control panel, and tons of equipment that's used for broadcasting and stuff, there was a girl. Sitting on a chair was a girl that looked like Junko Enoshima that was with class 78, from the hair and clothing. However, there were some differences as her breasts were far larger, her face lacked freckles, her eyes were more round, her body was much more slender, and her hair accessories were different; having white and black bear hair clips. This woman was, in fact, the real Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista, and Ultimate Despair. The true mastermind for causing the killing game in the first place. The very person that was responsible for the start of The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History.

She was sitting, staring in awe by what she'd just seen in the courtroom. Junko had planned for all of this, the killing game, its players, even there reasons so that she could fill her classmates with so much despair. To really know what true despair was like. However, everything did not go as planned. It literally took about two weeks to start the game, which should have begun far sooner. She should of had her victory and have executed everyone minus Leon to bring more despair. But that didn't happen either. Her whole broadcast to show the entire world their symbols of hope in despair states failed. All because of this thing.

Makoto Naegi. He was this kind, optimistic, hopeful boy that Junko despised. Someone that she almost thought could ruin her plan. However, with all her analytical skills, she would have never thought Makoto would become so paranoid in the first week. Hell, never in her wildest thoughts did she expect him to become this red monster and slaughter everyone in blood and gore. This completely ruined her plans.

However, despite all this, Enoshima was absolutely enjoying this. Junko's plan failing and her killing game being destroyed brought so much despair inside her, she felt like orgasming. Although, she was still being careful here as Junko knew that the monster named Carnage could come after her if tried to do anything. So the model didn't take any action of stopping the monster when it first appeared to both analyze it and not draw any attention as she sees it walk through the hallways with her cameras.

"Ugh, while it may be a bad move to let this monster go, it's better that so I can live and continue causing despair," Junko said, feeling disappointed until she went back to cheerful. "Maybe I can convince it to join me so that more despair can be spread throughout this world."

As Carnage left on one of her monitors, Enoshima waited for the thing to appear to the next one. But it never did. By some strange occurrence, the red monster was completely gone. Junko began to look through the other monitors to find the beast until…

**"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"**

Hearing that spook Junko as she slowly turned her chair to see where the voice came from. To her surprise, Enoshima saw Carnage, crouching on a small table in the room, with its right arm laying on the table and its left hand on its cheek. The symbiote gave the model its signature smile which managed to creep her out a bit.

"What the? How did you get here? How did you find me?" Junko uttered, confused and terrified as she realizes the thing was in the room with her, and blocking her one exit from it.

**"Oh, aren't you the wondering type,"** Carnage said, mocking her before answering her questions. **"Well, since you asked, I might as well satisfy your empty head. After killing everyone here, I had a feeling, this little...sense, that something was still left in the school. I mean, someone has got to be calling the shots, couldn't hurt to take a quick peek through this place. And whole and behold, real blonde bimbo was alive and in this school. Gotta admit, made me really have to look for you, but well, you still need to breathe after all.**"

The monster points upward with its right hand, towards a tiny opening she had in the ceiling of her little room. It was just made to ensure she would get enough supply of air. Barely more than a few inches big.

"**After that...things got easy. Really easy. Even with all the piping, and air ducting, I didn't even need to use my empathic bullshit to find you.** Carnage leans against the edge of its table. The symbiote smile stretching along the edges of its inhuman face. "**You just love to hear yourself talk...don't you.**"

With that, Carnage began to slowly walk towards Junko, ready to tear her apart with its ax hand and circular saw. Seeing this, Enoshima thought fast. She thought of any way she could do to escape this situation. There was no way her traps could help her not could even dream of fighting this monstrosity. So Junko thought of the only thing that she could do that might guarantee her survival and success in the future: persuade the beast.

"Wait, don't kill me! I could prove beneficial for your goals!" Junko pleaded.

**"What? What are you talking about?"** Carnage questioned as it stopped in its tracks.

"Well, I can explain it to you if you don't kill me and hear me out," Junko said, in her cheerful voice. Hearing this, Carnage thought about it before shapeshifting its hands back to normal.

**"Alright, I'll bite. What is it that will make you 'beneficial' for my goals?" **

"Well, I'm glad you asked," Junko said as she switched personalities into her professor self. "You see, we have two different goals. I want to cover this whole world in despair. Show the people how exciting despair can truly be. You, on the other hand, want to cause nothing but death and destruction to any living being in your way."

**"Your point?"**

Junko then changes her personality again towards her queen self. "Despite our different goals, we can work together. You can help me with my goal for despair while I help you with your goal of causing bloodshed. This is the kind of benefit we can have for each other."

**"Um, before we continue, what's up with you?"** Carnage asked, confused by her certain actions.

"Whatever do you mean? There's nothing wrong with little old me," Junko answered, switched to her cutesy self.

**"Seriously, are you drunk or on your period? What's with the mood swings?!"**

"Oh, that," Junko said softly, switching to her gloomy self. "I usually get really bored of my current personality. So I change it from time to time to keep things exciting for myself and others I talk to."

**"Oh, so its multiple personality disorder. My Knull and I thought I was crazy in terms of mental illness."**

"Hey, don't be like that!" Enoshima yelled, going into her crazy self. "This kind of thing is always fucking good to change things up in this boring ass world! You should try it sometime!"

**"I'll think about it. Anyway, what is it that you'll do that'll help me?"**

"It simple really," the model said, going into her brooding yet serious self. "I can get my followers to take you to certain places. Places with people that would try to stop my plans or are close to doing so. If my followers aren't enough to deal with them, I can send you in. Where you're allowed to kill my foes in any way you like with no restrictions or drawbacks whatsoever. Same will be said for your free time as you can do whatever you want unless I need your help for something."

Junko then switches her personality to her sexual pleased self as she said, "You see, this partnership will get you all the death and blood you want and I'll get all the needed despair out of this. With even more possible benefits added in. You see, even a monster like you can tell that this is a great deal. One that you absolutely can't turn down. So what do you say?" Enoshima then holds up her hand, waiting for the symbiote to shake it in agreement.

Carnage stood there for a while, with its hand on its chin, as it thought about the deal. While the symbiote absolutely does not agree with this bitch's idea of killing and chaos, there could be some benefit to all this since the monster knew nothing about the world it was in. So with that, Carnage looked at Junko with a satisfied smile.

**"You know what? Why not. You convinced me. I'll gladly join with your little crazy despair club." **Carnage said as it shook Junko's hand, making their partnership official.

"Hooray, that's great to hear! Since we're despair partners, let's announce this to all my followers all over the world!" she said as the model began to set up a camera.

**"Announce it? How do we do that?"**

"Oh, that's simple! I set up multiple cameras around the school so I could broadcast our killing game to the entire world to cause even more despair! Granted, the killing game is a bust because of you. But I got to experience even more fucking despair because of it!" Junko replied in her crazy self.

**"Wait, this was all being broadcast on TV?! Didn't think you go through the effort for your plans."**

"Of course, all in the name of despair!" she said loudly in her queen self. Junko continued to set up everything until she was done. Camera, microphone, and table were all set up for their broadcast the news. Enoshima then went to the huge control panel to get everything started. Once that was done, the monitors switched to a timer of ten seconds as it was about to start the broadcast. Junko rolled her chair the table as she prepared herself with Carnage standing behind her. In three, two, one...the broadcast began.

"Hello, my fellow despair followers! It's your queen and leader, Junko Enoshima, here with an important announcement to make!" She has the camera now focused on Carnage. "You all should know this guy. The monster responsible for ruining the killing game," Junko said as she put the camera back onto her. "It's true that it ruined my plans and cause me despair which I gratefully thank it for. Buuuuuut, we managed to talk things out and now this red monster is on our side! We've officially become despair partners!"

"I really hope our despair partnership goes really well since this monster can be useful to us! The death and destruction it can cause will definitely bring even more despair to this boring world! Just the sight of it all will be absolutely, despairingly, spectacula-"

Junko stopped talking and her entire cheerful attitude was gone and replaced with shock, agony, and discomfort. She felt blood come out of her mouth as well as pain in her chest. Enoshima slowly looked down to see a giant red and black blade sticking out of her chest, blood oozing out from the wound and dyeing her clothes red.

**"Should have had second thoughts before trusting a psychopath, girly. Hehehe." **Junko's head was moved by Carnage to see its sadistic smile as it giggled in delight.** "Besides, I don't like playing with my food."**

Like that, Carnage throws Junko to the ground and begins to eat her alive. As the model was now screaming by this pain and betrayal, the symbiote began ripping off any piece of flesh around her body. Arm, leg, belly, back, it didn't matter. The monster eats them. It even devoured her organs as well. The creature was enjoying every piece of meat, organs, and blood that entered its mouth, especially the brain. Thus went on for about thirty minutes until the symbiote was finally done. Carnage let out a massive burp as it looked at the corpse of Junko Enoshima. Well, what's left of it. All of her flash and organs were gone and was reduced to a bloody skeleton. Even some of the bones were broken.

Satisfied, Carnage picked up the chair off the floor and sat down near the table, facing the camera. The symbiote tapped on the microphone to see it was working and checked the monitors to make sure the broadcast was still going. Seeing that everything is in order, Carnage began its own announcement.

**"Despair this, despair that. My Knull, that model bitch was just a broken record, wasn't she? Oh well...people of the world...my name is Makoto Naegi… but you can call me Carnage." **the monster spoke, leaning closer to the microphone as the symbiote whispers to it, in a low tone. "**I bet a lot of you are wondering...what am I, right now. Am I a god? The devil maybe? Hehe. Don't worry about it. In fact, don't even think about it.**"

Carnage moves back against the chair, leaning it on its back legs as the symbiote turned to speak more casually. "**Those watching, who saw me killed this...quite frankly craze hussy, is probably wondering why I did it. Why I killed all the people I was...supposedly friends with.**" The symbiote waves a claw dismissively to the camera. "**I'm gonna put a stop to that idea before it forms**,** it's not because of 'revenge'. Honestly, I don't give a shit about any of the people that died here or what happened.**"

He peels the symbiote from his face, revealing Makoto underneath, as he was looking at the camera with a dull expression. "Was I angry? Yeah. But not because of what you think. I mean, getting kidnapped, and being forced into a game of death for the amusement of psychos…" He shrugs his shoulders as he gives a weary expression.

"For normal people, I can see that being awful. But well...I'm sure it's obvious. I'm far from normal."

"I'll admit, I killed Leon since he was responsible for killing Sayaka, my true love. I feel like anyone would do that for their loved one. But as for why I killed the others? Hehehe, simple really…" Makoto said before the symbiote covered his face, transforming back into Carnage. **"It's because I had the ability to do so."**

The symbiote's body then began to change a bit due to the amount of mass the monster had in its body. Gaining a more unstable look as small tendrils dance along its body. **"Whoa, I really ate a lot today. I think I'm starting to turn into my old man. Gross! Hahaha-ah. Anyway folks, I killed my entire class because I can. I have the ability to torture and kill however I like. After all, we all have that ability.**"

The tendrils spread around the room, beginning to coat the entire room around Carnage into a large mass of red and black. "**Let's rewind the clock a bit, to when things were boring, or normal if that's what you prefer. We all had that...urge.**" The symbiote's smile turns more wicked as it leans towards the camera. "**The urge to just...DO IT. That little voice where you just want something done. Mainly it comes for bad things. My personal favorite of it...is killing.**"

"**I mean just imagine it. You go to work, you get paid, you come home. You go to school, you do your club, you go home. All these routines, made you want to do something different didn't it? But what stopped you. Hmm?"**

Carnage gives a small shake of its head. "**Oh, it wasn't money. It wasn't your schedule. It wasn't the law. You stop yourself. You let yourself be bossed around with all these rules, and order, to be part of a society and what does that give? Where are you all right now!?**"

Giving out a very fake gasp, the symbiote tells them. "**Nothing. You're nowhere.**" The red monster slaps a clawed hand to its face in mocking shock. "**You are...fighting a stupid little war...about hope and despair, and love and hate. With those that are trying to make everything boring again and people that are so dumb, they'll just follow whatever something tells them. Honestly, you'd think I like this kind of shit, but I don't. If anything, I find it stupid. You changed one system of routine for another. You're all still slaves to order, and all of you are too stupid to see it!**"

Carnage stands up from the chair and grabs the camera. Holding it close enough that the symbiote can stare into its own reflection on the lens.

**"That's what that bitch Junko never understood about. She was so horned up on despair that she set the world into chaos but for all the wrong reasons. Hope! Despair! None of that shit matters! What truly matters in this world is freedom! The freedom to do...all you could ever want at any moment. No love, no hate, and especially...no order!** **Just listen to that little, tiny voice. 'Do it'...no more despair. Only chaos!"**

**"For anyone that agrees with my idea of chaos to this world, then start doing things for yourself! And if you want, you can even join up with me and we can kill this whole despair nonsense and spread actual chaos! Also, if you normal people and despair puppets decide to try and stop me...well, at least you'll increase my body count. Because once I'm free, this world will know the true meaning of...carnage."**

Once the monster was done with its speech, Carnage crushes the camera, destroying it. Then the symbiote formed its hands into maces and smashed the huge control panel into pieces, completely shutting down the broadcast the school had to the entire world.

**"Yehahahahahaha, that should be enough to wake them up and really start causing actual chaos! I also can't wait to meet others that kill for their own choices. Not for from some stupid, sluty, prostitute! Now to get out of this shitshow people call a school."**

Like that, Carnage broke through the door to the room and made its way out of the school.

* * *

(Joker - Call Me Joker - Hildur Guðnadóttir (Official Video))

**_Storage Room _**

After causing massacre to the entire class of 78 and the mastermind, which was broadcast for some reason, Carnage found itself back here at the storage. The symbiote looked at the still corpse of Sayaka Maizono as it still laid there on the concrete floor.

**"Huh, why the hell am I here? I already got perfect control, finally got to kill everyone here, and had a good lunch. So why?" **Carnage questioned itself, trying to figure out its current actions.

The monster looks at the dead body as it tried to figure out what to do with it. Then, all of sudden, Carnage's tendrils moved on their own as a few grabbed a large plastic tarp while one got some rope. They immediately got to work as the tendrils wrapped the dead body in the tarp and secure it with the rope. Once done, the tendrils lifted the idol's body and moved it into the symbiote's arms as the monster was now carrying her.

**"Why is this happening?"** the creature thought to itself. **"Could this be that Makoto kid's doing? **

Carnage looked at the wrapped-up body as it remembered everything she and Makoto went through during their time here. The symbiote began to feel the emotions of what the luckster would want to do in this situation. While Carnage sighed in annoyance by this, it decided to just do what its thoughts were telling it.

**"_Sigh, _okay. If this is what I want right now, I might as well go with it. Now to get the hell out of this school."**

And like that, Carnage walked out of the storage room as it made its way out of the school.

* * *

**_Entrance Hall _**

Carnage was now in the room entrance room where the exit to this school prison was. The only thing blocking the symbiote's path is a huge metal door with two machine guns armed and ready. Seeing that there was no issue to deal with, Carnage got to work as the monster's tendrils moved faster than any human ear can capture sound and destroyed the machine guns with ease. Then it dealt with the last obstacle by casually opening the metal door and breaking the locks in the process. Once the door opened, Carnage was hit with the cold air and bright light of the outside world.

The symbiote smiled at this as it said, **"That was easy. Now let's see what the outside world is like."** Carnage then walk through the entrance and entered the outside world.

* * *

**_Outside _**

As Carnage exited the school, it looks to see how the outside world is. And to the creature's surprise, it was not what it was expecting. The entire sky was blood red along with a bunch of debris in their surroundings. The trees and plants seem to be wilting from lack of care and nourishment. And the odor of blood and death could be smelled in the air. Needless to say, Carnage felt like it was in wonderland.

Carnage took a deep smell of the bloody air then exhaled in satisfaction as it said, **"Aw man, I'll give that Junko bitch some praise for making me a perfect playground to enjoy myself."** Carnage then looked down at Maizono's wrapped up dead body it was still carrying. **"But first, I should find her a good place to rest."**

After a while, Carnage found a tree that was still somewhat strong and alive. The symbiote saw this as a perfect place and began the preparations. In less than half an hour, Carnage had finished doing what Makoto would of wanted. The symbiote had buried the Ultimate Idol near the tree and had made a shift tombstone on top with a text on it saying:

**_R.I.P._ **

**_Sayaka Maizono _**

**_The Idol That Made Everyone Smile_ **

Once everything was done, Carnage crouches down near the grave as the symbiote wanted to have their alone time. The creature stared at the grave set with a blank face as they remembered the last words she said to them.

_"I just wanted to say that I love you. Despite only being together for a week, you really showed me just how kind and loving you really are. Being by your side has been one of the best things in my life. And even if you only see yourself as just an ordinary person, you'll always be special to me."_

The monster's hands, body, and mouth began to twitch a bit, remembering all this. All the good and bad Makoto Naegi went through and endured with Sayaka Maizono. So Carnage decided to just say something that came in mind to the dead idol.

**"I don't know what I want to say here. You are an annoying, too good piece of rubber in a shitty world of plastic. I have only known you for about two weeks, but you made me feel things. Things I don't even know how to say properly. When you were next to me, it was calming. I was contempt. You didn't see yourself as someone, but a lot of people did. Someone that was brightly colorful, and plentiful. But for me, you were willing to be dark. Dreadful, and horrid. Just for me. Thank you...thank you for making me feel."**

Once it finished, the symbiote began to remember the one thing that she said to it that once gave the luckster hope.

_"I love you, Makoto."_

And like that, Carnage began to giggle for a bit, which turned into chuckling.

**"Aw whatever, fuck it."**

And like that, Carnage's chuckling became full-on laughter. Laughter filled with craziness and full-on insanity.

**"YEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"**

Carnage laughed with a sadistic smile as they looked into the bloody sky. As they echoed the sky with their laughter, the symbiote began to cry as tears were running down their eyes. At that very moment, whatever innocence, purity, and moral structure Makoto Naegi had was destroyed. All there was left was chaos.

It was about an hour when Carnage left Sayaka's grave before making its way towards the school's gate that led towards the city. The monster stopped for a moment before looking back at the school it was imprisoned in for about two weeks.

**"Goodbye school life..."** Then the symbiote turned back to the burning city ahead. **"...and hello, new world."**

The monster began to laugh hysterically as it walked out of the school grounds through an abandoned neighborhood as the creature made their way towards the city. To join in on all the fun that was happening. To cause a massacre. To bathe in blood and be covered in gore. To finally show this new world the true manifestation of... **Carnage**.

(Music End)

* * *

**Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd, that's a wrap. By far one of the longest chapters I've written when it comes to all my fanfics. Very glad to see how this turned out. Hope you all enjoyed your early Christmas present. Originally, this was going to be the final chapter. But since you guys really wanted to see more and watch Makoto Carnage cause chaos to the despair, I decided that okay. I'll do more chapters since I love doing this and all of you are enjoying this. Big special thanks to Bigbook29 for helping me out with this fanfic. Couldn't have made this as good without his help. Check out his fanfics as well. So look forward to that. Time to sign out.**

* * *

**_Red Hotel, Dining Room _**

In an unknown location in a nearly barren city, there is a massive building that served as a hotel. Out of all the worn-down buildings around, this hotel looked very clean and fancy. It was all in complete tip-top shape. This was the Red Hotel; gaining the name due to everything in the building, from the walls, furniture, and decoration, being a type of red.

Inside the massive dining hall of the hotel, there were many people sitting on their chairs at their respective tables with a massive long table with a ton of food in the middle of the room. It looked like it was some kind of festive event with everyone eating and talking.

However, that wasn't the case.

Upon closer inspection, everyone wasn't sitting there by choice as they were tied up, to their chairs. by metal cuffs on their wrists, ankles, stomachs, and necks. And their appearance was horrifying, to say the least. Everyone was emotionless and looked like they were close to death. All their fat was gone, making their whole skeleton visible. And their entire focus was at the food. They wanted to get the food and satisfy their hunger. However, they knew that wasn't going to happen.

Then all of a sudden, two metal doors opened as someone enters the room. It was some chubby looking man with a pompadour haircut and rosy cheeks. He wore a red classic chef outfit with a yellow handkerchief on his neck. And there was a large pack on his back that carried a bunch of ingredients. This man is one of the Remnants of Despair and the Ultimate Cook, Teruteru Hanamura. He was currently pushing a wagon filled with even more delicious food. Once he reached the large table, Teruteru set the food at the full view to the hungry people.

"My, my, I hope all of you are enjoying looking at how beautiful my dishes are as much as I am," the chef with so much enthusiasm. "I bet many of you want to eat all this food."

He giggled at the responses he got from his captives, from nodding with whatever energy they had her just look at the food with their mouths began to water. "Well, that's too bad. The food is only for display."

When he finished his sentence, Hanamura heard footsteps and looked to see who had entered. To his surprise, he saw a familiar ally. It was a fat man who wore a suit and other clothing that was completely white. He had platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore glasses. He also had night vision on his forehead. From the looks of things, it appeared to be Byakuya Togami. But in reality, this was a man with no real known name. He was only known as the Ultimate Imposter.

"Well, if it isn't Imposter-chan. I didn't expect to get a visit for you today. What's the occasion?" Teruteru greeted him.

"Hmf, it should be obvious that I'm here to stay for the night. After all, this is a hotel," Imposter replied, acting as the original Togami.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that. Considering I only ever use this place to lure in easy prey and then inflict despair on them. Like everyone in the room," Hanamura said as he pointed at his hungry captives.

"I guess that makes sense. Anyway, why are still here? I would assume you be somewhere else in the world to cause despair," Togami asked.

"Oh why not, I love this hotel. It's the one that gets me the most prey out of the places here in Japan. Even since it's near the center of the wonderful city," Teruteru said with so much passion as hs did a little dance.

"And because this city has a known sighting of the red monster," Togami said, getting the chef to look at him with a blank face. "I know what you're trying to do. You're hoping for Carnage to appear here so you can kill him."

The Imposter expected this from Hanamura and, possibly, the others. Ever since they saw the broadcast of this being called Carnage introducing itself to the world as well as seeing the redbones of Junko Enoshima, her servants now known as the Remnants of Despair now hated it with a burning passion and see this creature as a number one target for them to torture and kill at all costs. And it seemed that he was right as the Ultimate Cook than a look of anger.

"Well, of course, I would! That thing deserves it for killing our queen and spitting on her image! That cockroach deserves to burn in my flames!" Teruteru ranted in anger then began to take deep breaths.

"_Sighs,_ I understand your anger for this creature as I want it dead as much as the rest of us," Byakuya said in an understanding tone until he changes to look at Hanamura with a scolding look. "However, you mustn't forget that this monster is dangerous. You saw it during that broadcast, so you should know what it's capable of and the power it possesses. Don't underestimate it."

"Tch, whatever. I still believe that monster would be no match for me," Hanamura scoffed as he walked back his kitchen. "I'm going back to my kitchen. I have dessert in the oven and I don't want them to get burned."

Once the Ultimate Cook entered back into his kitchen, the Ultimate Imposter took a good look at the entire buffet. Seeing as he needs some energy for tomorrow, Togami grabbed himself a plate and served himself a ton of different food. Then he walked to the nearest table and began to scruff it all down. He ate his food as messy as possible in an 'in your face' on purpose to cause more despair to the people sitting next to him. As he was munching his food, Togami to have some fun.

"You know, all of you are missing on the delicacies that are being served. As expected from the Ultimate Cook," he said as he took a messy bite of meat on a bone. "From how this meat was grilled to how well cooked the pasta is, it's truly a food fit for a king."

As the Ultimate Imposter kept gloating at the starving people, he didn't realize the change in his environment. Many of the skeletal captives stopped focusing on him and the food as they were looking at something, something horrifying. A couple tried to speak out on this, but couldn't due to the fact of the metal cuff on their neck and being very dehydrated. Even when this something was standing behind the Imposter, he still didn't notice.

"...I can certainly see why many of you are so focused on this food and why you want it so badly. This is something worth dying for," Byakuya said a shit-eating smirk with food still in his mouth.

**"Oh man, from what I'm smelling, you're definitely right."**

Hearing that was enough to scare Imposter-chan as nearly choked on his food before spitting it out. He immediately turned behind him too who it was. Togami's confidence demeanor shattered completely as it was now replaced with complete fear as his face sweat at what he was seeing. Towering over the fatass was the creature responsible for the massacre of Class 78 at Hope's Peak Academy, the red monster, the symbiote known as Carnage. It stood there as it smiled at the Imposter creepily.

**"You wouldn't mind if you shared, would you?"**

* * *

After a while, Teruteru came out of the kitchen as he was carrying a tray of mini blueberry mousse cakes. "Now how would all of you love to see these mini blueberr-" he stopped himself from talking by what he was seeing in complete shock. "What the hell?!" the chef screamed as he dropped the tray of dessert to the ground.

The entire dining hall was a complete mess. The buffet was ruined with some food half-eaten or thrown to the ground. Even worse, all the captives tied to their chairs were all dead. With clear wounds that would kill any human. Not only that, Imposter-chan was missing.

"What in God's name happened here?! Who ruined my perfectly good food?!" Hanamura yelled, demanding to know. He looked around as the cook tried to find where the culprit is.

**"Yehahahahahaha!"**

The laughing echo startled Teruteru as it didn't sound human at all. It sounded demonic. Those signs were enough to tell Hanamura that whatever was in here wasn't an ally in the slightest. Knowing that the cook ran towards a current table and grabbed something from underneath. Putting it on, Teruteru equipped himself with a flamethrower with massive gas tanks on his back and connected to the weapon.

With it, Hanamura aimed the weapon as he looked around the room to find the intruder. He moves chairs and kicked tables away to find his target. However, even with the lights on, Teruteru couldn't find the bastard.

"Where are you?! Come out now so I can burn you to death!" he screamed in anger and fear.

**"Like I'm going to do that!"**

By instinct, Hanamura looked behind him as he was ready to fire at his intruder. But he found nothing. This was starting to anger and frighten the cook even more as he didn't know where the culprit is.

"I-I mean it! I'll shoot and engulf you in flames," he shouted.

**"Oh yeah, like I'm going to be intimidated by the Pillsbury Doughboy!"**

"Shut up!"

**"Yeah, now that I think about it, that insult was pretty mean. After all, Doughboy is skinnier than your fatass!"**

"You son of a bitch!" Like that, Hanamura randomly shot his flamethrower towards the direction of the voice. Burning whatever there was in the flame's way.

**"Wow, you're a lousy shot."**

Just as the cook was about the fire, Teruteru had a realization. The voice sounded familiar. It took him a couple of seconds before the cook realized who that choice belong to which increased his rage even further.

"That voice...I recognize that voice. You're the red monster. You're the one that killed my queen!"

**"Wait, queen...I think you're mixing me up with someone else. Cause I never killed the Queen of England."**

"I'm referring to Junko Enoshima, you fucking asshole!" the cooled corrected him out of rage.

**"Oh her, that whore of a model. You're a follower of her, aren't you?"**

"She was my queen. The reason I was able to enjoy my life again! See the truth of this world. She was my everything and you killed her!" Teruteru screamed as he fired his flamethrower again. Causing more fire to appear in the room.

**"Oh please, I was doing the world a favor. Her way of 'despair' was so fucking stupid. She was completely limiting the freedom of what people can do with their killing or free will. With her dead, that's no longer a problem. Everyone can now kill for themselves! Not because some bimbo told them to!"**

"I'll make sure you're burned to a crisp!" the cook yelled as he shot more fire towards the walls near him. As Teruteru stopped firing his flamethrower, he suddenly felt run behind. By instinct, he quickly turned around to see who it was, but saw nothing. As Hanamura began to take deep breaths from the fear he was feeling, all of a sudden…

**"Hey Chef Boyardee, over here!" **

Hearing that, Teruteru turned to the direction of the voice and finally found his target. He saw Carnage sitting on a chair as the symbiote leaned against it with its feet on the table. All the while eating a delicious looking beef shish kabob. **"Where you looking for little old me?"**

"Ha, you idiot! You made yourself an open target! Now, I can burn you till your nothing but charcoal!" Teruteru shouted in sadistic glee as he aimed his flamethrower at the monster.

**"Um, quick advice, I would fire that thing if I were you,"** Carnage said casually.

"Like I'm going to let this opportunity slip away from me!" And like that, he immediately pressed the trigger to unleash deadly flames onto the creature.

However, there was a reason why Carnage told him not to fire the flamethrower. You see, while it was invisible, the symbiote had intentionally messed with the flamethrower earlier by cutting up some cords of the tank. This had pretty much made the weapon too dangerous to use. But Hanamura didn't care as all he wanted was to burn Carnage with his flames. So he went and pulled the trigger.

When that happened, the gas tanks and the weapon exploded, unleashing a massive explosion of fire. Despite this being a weakness to it, Carnage didn't really react to all this as it looked at it either a smile.

**"Well, I did warn him. So this was his fault."**

Just then, out of the flames, came out a screaming Teruteru as he was running in panic. Trying desperately to put the flames which proved futile. He cried out for help for someone to save me but no one came. After about a couple seconds of running, Teruteru Hanamura finally gave in the flames as he collapsed to the ground dead. Letting the flames burn his corpse into ash.

Seeing this made Carnage laughed in amusement as it said, **"Oh man, not only does this place have great food but I got an entertaining dinner show! Now, this is the life!"**

As the symbiote finished its kabob, it heard the sound of ringing. Carnage turned to where the sound was coming from and smiled in joy. The ringing noise was coming from a kitchen timer on top of a massive grill, telling the symbiote that the food was ready.

**"Oh boy, my dinner's ready!"**

* * *

The scene changes as we are now outside the Red Hotel, which was currently on fire. Because of the Ultimate Cook, the entire building was now on fire, which meant it wouldn't take long for it to burn to the ground. Walking away from the flaming hotel, we see Carnage, with something in hand, as the symbiote was talking to itself.

**"I really don't get why rich people say that hotels are the best thing ever created. It feels no different to any other motel I've been in."**

**"Though if I had to say one good thing about a hotel, it's that they do serve some excellent food. Just like this one."**

Carnage lifted up its food near its face as it took a good bite out of it. The food the symbiote was eating is the Ultimate Imposter, dead and cooked to perfection. With a stick stabbed through his body, acting like meat on a stick. Carnage grinned in satisfaction as it let his mouth and tongue savor the flavor of the cooked corpse.

**"I always love it when a place has takeout."**

Carnage began to laugh as the symbiote disappeared into the city as the hotel continued to burn. Creating a massive smoke pillar that can be seen throughout the area. Signaling that the Red Hotel and the two Remnants of Despair are no more.

* * *

(SDR2 OST: -3-27- Chapter 01 - End)

**_Remnants of Despair: 16 _**

**_Teruteru Hanamura: Deceased _**

**_Ultimate Imposter: Deceased _**

**_Remnants of Despair: 14 Remain _**

(Music End)

* * *

**Discord Server: Symbiote Lair**

**Discord Account: Dragon78591#7491**

**As always, feel free to either favorite, comment, tell me your thoughts on this, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. Merry Christmas to you all and have a happy New Year. See ya.**


End file.
